Lovely Day
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Choi Siwon adalah pria tampan hampir sempurna yang suka meremehkan orang lain. Sampai suatu hari, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook, yang tidak bisa lagi ia remehkan begitu saja.
1. Chapter 1

Choi Siwon adalah pria tampan hampir sempurna yang suka meremehkan orang lain. Sampai suatu hari, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook, yang tidak bisa lagi ia remehkan begitu saja.

 **LOVELY DAY CHAPTER 1**

Cast:

~Choi Siwon

~Kim Ryeowook

~Cho Kyuhyun

~Henry Lau

~Lee Hyukjae

Genre & Warning: Yaoi

Ryeowook berjalan santai menyusuri gedung parkir yang sudah kosong malam itu; menuju mobilnya yang terparkir disudut bangunan. Masih beberepa meter dari mobilnya, mata sipit pria manis ini menangkap sebuah mobil _Bentley_ hitam mengkilap yang sedang mundur dan sreettt pinggir depan mobil tersebut bergesekan dengan bemper belakang sebuah _Range Rover_ hitam didepannya saat ia hendak berbelok patah kekiri. Bunyi decitan yang cukup keras dan tanda lecet yang jelas berbekas di kedua mobil membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa mengehela nafas panjang saat menonton sang pengemudi bodoh yang bisa-bisanya parkir mundur sambil main handphone itu. _Bodoh tau idiot sih, sambil menyetir mundur masih sempat-sempatnya main hp_? Pikir Wook kesal sambil menghampiri kedua mobil tersebut.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan kemeja hitam dan jambul tinggi tertata rapi keluar dari kursi pengendara si _Bantley_ untuk mengecek keadaan dua mobil tersebut.

"jeogiyo" panggil Ryeowook kepada orang tersebut

"oh?" pria bermata bulat itu hanya menengok sekilas, masih sibuk memandangi baretan panjang di mobil indahnya dengan naas; menyueki panggilan orang disebelahnya ini

"jeogiyo. Aku pemilik mobil ini" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada lebih tinggi kali ini. _For God's sake_ saat ini sudah jam dua belas malam. Ia sudah malas berbasa-basi dengan siapapun orangnya itu.

Bukannya membalas ucapan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu, pria ber-rambut hitam klimis ini malah memandangi Ryeowook dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan meremehkan dan seakan tidak percaya. Meng _-scanning_ semua yang Ryeowook pakai dengan seksama seakan ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

Ryeowook berdecak kesal sekilas sambil masih melipat tangannya.

 _Heol_ , sudah menyerempet mobil orang, masih juga sombong dan bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini. Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati dengan tenang, masih mencoba menahan emosinya.

Wook tau pria dihadapannya ini sedang menilai penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Ryeowook yang hanya mengenakan kemeja biru _casual_ , jeans hitam, dan _sneakers_ santai sambil membawa sebulah _violin_ di punggungnya sangatlah berbeda dengan laki-laki yang berpenampilan mewah itu.

Semua juga pasti tau kalau orang satu ini adalah orang kaya; dari penampilan, pembawaan, dan tatapan sombongnya yang tercertak jelas, mungkin akan banyak orang yang merasa ter-intimidasi dengan pria tinggi ini. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook; terutama disituasi seperti ini saat mobil nya baru saja dibaretkan oleh si pria-sok-kaya satu ini.

"kenapa kau masih bermain _handphone_ saat parkir mundur? Tak lihatkah kalau mobilmu membaret mobil ini karna belokkan yang terlalu patah?" ujar Ryeowook lagi –hampir kehilangan kesabarannya karna pria ini sejak tadi masih belum angkat bicara juga.

"ah, ne, aku minta maaf, tadi aku sedang tidak konsentrasi dan sedang lalai, maafkan aku" jawabnya pria ini sambil mengeluarkan senyum maut yang sayangnya tidak diperdulikan oleh Ryeowook. _akhirnyaaaa dia menjawab juga_. Hanya itu yang ada di otak Ryeowook saat ini.

"mobilmu ada asuransi kan? Kau bisa gunakan asuransimu untuk meng _-cover_ biaya perbaikan mobilku" Ryeowook langsung lanjut bicara ke inti permasalahannya

"ne, tentu saja. Aku akan langsung menghubungi perusahaan asuransiku besok untuk mengurus semuanya. Kau tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya." Tambah orang ini dengan penuh, sangat penuh percaya diri dan juga sambil menggulum enyum sombong yang langsung membuat perut Wook sedikit mual.

Urghh.. untung saja otak Wook saat ini sudah sangat malas untuk meladeni jawaban sarkasme tersebut. Ia hanya mengangguk setuju karna tidak ingin cari ribut. _Untuk apa meladeni orang seperti ini._ Pikirnya

"Choi Siwon" pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"Kim Ryeowook"

"baiklah, aku foto dulu lecet dimobilmu ya" ujar Siwon lalu mengambil beberapa foto belakang mobil milik Ryeowook

"ini kartu namaku. Besok aku akan menghubungimu untuk mengkonfirmasi semua urusan asuransi nya" ujar pria yang beberapa kaki lebih tinggi daripada Ryeowook ini dengan santai setelah mereka bertukar nomor telepon.

"eum, baiklah, terima kasih" balas Ryeowook singkat lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpat menunda-nunda sama sekali.

Ryeowook baru melirik kartu nama digenggamannya tersebut saat ia sudah menyalakan mesin mobil siap siap untuk melaju pulang.

 **Choi Siwon. CEO Choi Electronic Corp.**

Pria berlesung pipi ini menggulum senyum sarkasme lalu meletakkan kartu itu asal di _dashboard_ mobilnya.

Ck. Dasar typical orang kaya sombong yang bisanya meremehkan orang lain…. pikir Ryeowook sambil menembus jalanan kosong di kota Seoul untuk kembali kerumahnya di daerah _Gangnam._

OoooO

"Lantai 12 dan 11 ini adalah untuk bagian marketing dan advertising, sedangkan departemen HR dipindahkan ke ke lantai 15, Ryeowook ssi" ujar Park Yihan, salah satu dari executive director Kim Corp menjelaskan kepada Ryeowook sambil mereka berkeliling kantor besar tersebut.

Kim corp adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang telekomunikasi dan _broadcasting._ Gedung kantor ini adalah kantor pusat untuk bidang broadcasting. Kim Ryeowook sedang melakukan kunjungan berkeliling kantor tempat ia akan mulai berkerja minggu depan pada hari itu

"Ahhh. Ne aku mengerti..." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk mendengarkan dan membuat beberapa catatan dengan serius. Masih banyak yang perlu ia pelajari tentang seluk beluk perusahaan ini, jadi ia tau kalau dirinya sendiri masih perlu untuk belajar banyak.

"Kita bisa turun ke lobby untuk menyebrang ke gedung seberang dimana studio-studio berada, _sajangnim_ " ujar Yihan ahjussi sambil memencet tombol lift dan menunggu salah satunya untuk terbuka.

Wook mengangguk ramah mengiyakannya

 **Ting**

Satu pintu lift terbuka dan Yihan mempersilahkan Wook untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Ujung mata Ryeowook menangkap sosok familiar yang ada sudah didalam lift tersebut, atau dengan kata lain, orang yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini. Mata mereka tidak bertemu karna Wook tidak melihat secara langsung. Tapi melihat sosok tinggi dengan jambul hitam itu.. hemm sepertinya ia kenal.. Ryeowook berpikir sejenak sambil menunggu lift turun menuju lantai dasar

 _Ah! Choi Siwon! Anggota keluarga Choi yang membaretkan mobilnya minggu lalu._ Ryeowok baru ingat sekarang.

Lain dengan Wook, Siwon dengan jelas mengenali wajah Ryeowook yang masuk dan sedang memunggunginya didalam lift ini. Siwon baru saja selesai tanda tangan kontrak dan _meeting_ dengan ceo perusahaan _broadcasting_ ini, Kim Heechul.

Tak disangka ia bisa menemui Ryeowook lagi kali ini. Ryeowook, pria yang memang berpenampilan menarik secara natural ini kali ini berpenampilan rapi; mengenakan setelan jas, sepatu mengkilat dan menggenggam beberapa dokumen ditangannya.

 _Ahhh pasti ia adalah salah satu executive managaer di salah satu divisi perusahaan ini..._ pikir Siwon sambil melangkah keluar mengikuti punggung Ryeowook lalu keduanya berpisah arah di lobby utama kantor tersebut.

Siwon pov: _Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan orang ini lagi. Dunia memang sangat sempit_

OoooO

 **TBC!**

cerita baru dan masih sangat-sangat singkat karna saya udah gak kuat nge-edit lanjutannya walaupun udah diketik. Janji akan update secepatnyaaaa, oke?! Silahkan review! Makasih!


	2. Chapter 2

~Halo! Terima kasih untuk respon kalian di _review_ ya! Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan. Silahkan di lanjut r _eview_ , selamat membaca!

 **LOVELY DAY CHAPTER 2**

Cast:

~Choi Siwon

~Kim Ryeowook

~Cho Kyuhyun

~Henry Lau

~Lee Hyukjae

Genre & Warning: Yaoi

OoooO

2 minggu sejak mobil Bentley hitamnya terbaret, pada hari Minggu siang seperti biasa Siwon menghadiri _Sunday service_ di Gereja nya; menghadiri ibadah raya hari Minggu.

Selama setengah dari kebaktian pria ini masih santai-santai saja dan tidak menyadari apa-apa. Hingga sekitar tiga puluh menit sejak puji-pujian dimulai, mata Siwon mulai tertangkap pada sosok orang yang bermain piano, menyempil diantara para pemain band lainnya. Mata tajamnya tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan begitu jelas; hanya dari samping tapi sosok itu terlihay sangat familiar didalam ingatannya.

Sambil masih melanjutkan ibadah, otak Siwon bekerja untuk mengingat-ngingat pemandangan familiar tersebut.

 _Hmmm sepertinya aku pernah lihat dia bermain piano tapi dimana ya?_ Pikir Siwon keras karna penasaran.

Siwon dan kedua orang tuanya hampir kenal dengan semua pengerja di Gereja ini, karna dia cukup aktif dan sudah berada disini untuk kurun waktu yang lama. Tapi rasanya dia belum pernah melihat pianis yang satu ini..

 _Hmmmm_

 _Oh iya! Aku tau sekarang!_

 _Dia.. sepertinya dia orang yang bermain di konser yang ia tonton 2 minggu lalu... Dan yang malamnya mobilku terbaret dengan mobil….. mobil nya! Ya! Itu Kim Ryeowook!_

Mata Siwon terus mengikuti gerak gerik Wook yang turun dari panggung sesi khotbah hendak dimulai. Dan yap, pria itu.. ternyata adalah pria yang sama dengan pemilik Range Rover itu. Kalau mata Siwon belum salah lihat ( :p)

 _Waw, kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya terus terusan seperti ini? Hmmm jadi dia juga adalah orang yang bermain di konser nya Henry?_

Siwon masih terus penasaran hingga berjam-jam setelah Ibadah pun, saat sudah tiba di rumah, ia langsung semangat mencari daftar nama para pengisi orkestra konser yang ia tonton minggu lalu itu.

Pertunjukkan _orchestra_ yang ia tonton 2 minggu lalu itu adalah konser okestra seorang konduktor terkenal dari Austria, tapi khusus semua anggota pemainnya di konse kali ini adalah orang Korea yang pernah belajar di institusi didikannya di Seoul. Mereka melakukan _tour_ di beberapa kota besar termasuk Seoul. Dan Siwon sendiri datang karena.. Ia diundang oleh temannya, Henry yang adalah salah satu pemain _string_ dalam pertunjukkan tersebut..

Tidak sulit mencari informasi tentang group orkestra ini di mesin pencari dengan internet, dan.. dari sekian banyak nama di deretan pemain.. ia menemukan nama Kim Ryeowook yang bermain piano di 3/4 _show_ dan bermain string juga di 1/4 _show_.

 _Wow_. Lagi-lagi Siwon dibuat ternganga untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang satu ini. _Pantas rasanya aku kenal dengan sisi kanan wajah si pianis satu ini! Ternyata dia juga yang bermain di konser hebat itu kemarin!_ Pikir Siwon sambil mengingat-ingat permainan piano Ryeowook yang sangat menakjubkan baik dikonser ataupun selama kebaktian barusan di Gereja. _Wahh... jadi dia ini musisi dengan side job manager? Atau manager dengan side job musisi? Sangat menarikk.._ pikir Siwon sambil menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya.

OoooO

Hari Rabu pagi. Sebuah slip kertas kecil terselip di tengah mejanya meminta perhatian mata tajam Siwon saat ia baru saja tiba di ruang kerjanya tersebut.

Siwon membaca kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Hmm nota asuransi untuk mobil Bentleynya dan mobil korban yang sudah selesai semua.

Pria yang sangat rapi ini menyimpan nota tersebut di dalam laci arsip nya yang tertata dan memangku dagu sebentar.

 _Kim Ryeowook.. Kim Ryeowook.. siapa pria ini sebenarnya?_

Entah kesambet apa atau karna _mood_ ingin tau nya sedang memuncak pagi ini; Siwon iseng mengetik nama Kim Ryeowook dan institus musik sang konduktor terkenal cabang Seoul lagi di mesin pencari efisien tersebut.

Dan…. _yippie_! Terima kasih untuk kemajuan internet. Membuat siapa saja bisa dengan sangat mudahnya menggali informasi tentang orang yang baru ditemuinya dalam hitungan detik dari kemudahan yang tersedia tersebut.

Berbagai macam hasil tertera disana. Mulai dari akun sosial pribadinya, dan akun profil profesionalnya yang terbuka untuk publik. Satu _platform website_ ini memang menyediakan berbagai informasi seperti _mini cv basic_ untuk bisa dibaca semua orang. Memaparkan pendidikan, pengalaman berkerja, ketertarikan dalam bidang tertentu, dan yang lainnya.

Dannn Kim Ryeowook adalah salah satu orang yang cukup banyak meng _update_ profil nya di website ini, hingga kita bisa tau apa sebenarnya latar belakang pendidikan dan profesionalitas pekerjaan dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Hemm mari kita lihat…

Pendidikan.. Sarjana jurusan bisnis administrasi dari universitas top di Inggris.. Lalu pascasarjana _finance_ dari Belgia.. Hemm.. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari lanjut membaca profil seorang Kim Ryeowook ini.

Pengalaman berkerja.. Hanya magang di berbagai perusahaan top.. Aktif di beberapa organisasi… Bakat lainnya.. piano klasik dan _string_ tingkat _professional_.. Menguasai beberapa bahasa walau hanya tingkat _limited working proficiency_ hingga tingkat _professional working proficiency_.. Sempat mengambil beberapa _summer school_ untuk kelas komposisi musik klasik dan _theatre piano_ _broadway_ di Eropa.. Pengajar piano tingkat awal bersertifikat.. Langsung masuk militer setelah lulus S2, mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan di berbagai _training_.. dan baru saja selesai dengan wajib militernya beberapa bulan yang lalu di…. Gunsan.

 _Well, pantas rambutnya masih pendek. Baru selesai wajib militer rupanya._

Pikir Siwon lalu menutup halaman profil Kim Ryeowook tersebut.

Sangat menarik, oh, satu pria yang ia tabrak mobilnya, main piano di konser yang ia tonton, main piano juga tiap minggu di Gerejanya, dan juga ia temui lagi sekali di perusahaan _partner_ tempat Siwon berkerja. Berbakat sekali, satu orang ini, hingga terus Siwon temui batang hidungnya, dimana-mana, oh?

OoooO

Ryeowook melangkah turun dari mobilnya di depan suatu _coffee chop_ besar di Itaewon lalu melangkah masuk kedalamnya. Menghampiri sebuah meja yang sudah diisi oleh seorang pria tinggi ber-rambut _brunette_ yang sudah mengamati gerak-geriknya sejak tadi dari jendela toko tersebut.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Ryeowook ramah dan mengambil duduk dihadapannya

"Ryeowookie! Kamu tidak bawa mobil sendiri? Tumben diantar supir?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut kepada temannya yang satu ini

"iya, mobilku sedang masuk bengkel sejak kemarin"

"hah? Kamu kecelakaan? Kapan?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya dengan nada khawatir saat mendengar balasan Wookie barusan

"tidak kecelakaan Kyu.. hanya kebaret saja.. ada orang yang belok di parkiran sambil main handphone jadi menyenggol mobilku.. biasa…." Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan tenang, membuat Kyuhyun kembali bernafas lega. Temannya satu ini memang selalu khawatir agak berlebihan kepadanya.. Wookie sangat tau jelas soal hal ini..

"ohh.. baguslah kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa.." ujar Kyu "jadi bagaimana? Orang itu ganti rugi atas baretan mobilmu?"

"em, digantikan oleh asuransinya.. Kyu! Film nya jam berapa? Kita harus segera kesana!" Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak ingin lama-lama membicarakan soal insiden menyebalkan tersebut.

"Aku beli tiket yang jam 3. Kita makan siang dulu, baru nonton, lalu akan kuantar kau pulang nanti , oke?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggulum senyum lebar

"oh, boleh, baiklah, kita mau makan dimana?"

OooooO

 **2 minggu kemudian –Kim Corporation**

Siwon yang sedang bersiap siap di depan ruangan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang rapat yang cukup luas tersebut.

Dari sekitar dua puluh orang pria yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut, mata Siwon kembali tertuju pada seorang pria dengan wajah kecil f _amiliar_ yang sedang berbincang dengan satu dua orang lainnya disudut kiri ruangan.

Ia mengenali orang itu.

Ryeowook. Siwon menggulum senyum dan tetap memperhatikannya secara tidak langsung; hingga Wook mengambil duduk dan dengan resmi akan menjadi salah satu pendengarnya; 5 menit sebelum rapat akan resmi dibuka.

Siwon sendiri lah yang akan memberikan presentasi tentang tawaran tender krerjasama yang perusahaannya tawarkan untuk perusahaan _broadcasting_ Kim ini. Rapat dihadiri oleh para pegawai mulai dari level _executive_ manager hingga direktur karna proyek ini cukup besar, dan akan ditentukan pilihan melalui _voting_ oleh para petinggi perusahaan Kim ini.

Siwon menarik sekretarisnya sebentar saat ia mengantar air minum

"Donghae-ya, apa kau tau apa posisi pria berdasi merah, yang sedang duduk disana?" tanya Siwon dengan setengah berbisik sambil melihat kearah Ryeowook duduk

"Nuguseyo? Yang mana sajangnim?" tanya Donghae masih mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud Siwon

"Itu.. arah jam 10. Berdasi merah, berwajah kecil, yang sedang ngobrol dengan orang yang membelakangi kita" Siwon menarik Donghae untuk melihat dari tempatnya berada

"Ahhhh... orang itu..." gumam Donghae menemukan sosok yang dimaksud oleh bos nya.

Siwon mengangguk menunggu jawab Donghae

"Emm. Se.. sepertinya dia adalah manajer pemasaran, sajangnim" jawab Donghae sambil coba melihat tulisan _title_ jabatan yang tertulis di meja pria itu duduki. Tapi karna jauh dan gelap, mereka berdua tidak bisa membacanya. Yaiyalah kalau sudah keliatan Siwon gak akan tanya sama Donghae :p

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

"Ne, sajangnim"

Donghae berlalu pergi dan Siwon masih duduk dengan _confident_ sambil mencoba untuk membunuh rasa _nervous_ nya.

 _Ck. Benarkan tebakanku, dia pasti seorang manager. Dengan latar belakang pendidikan yang brilliant dan usia yang sangat muda, tidak aneh kalau dari rekrutan pertama orang bernama Ryeowook itu bisa langsung menduduki posisi manager.. dan membeli range rover evogue keluaran terbaru dengan gaji se-level manager nya.._ pikir Siwon sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

Siwon sebenarnya mengalihkan pikirannya untuk orang bernama Kim Ryeowook ini untuk membunuh rasa grogi-nya. Tender ini adalah proyek besar kepercayaan dari ayahnya sendiri. Siwon harus melakukan tugasnya dengan baik di presentasi kali ini untuk meraup kontrak lanjutan sebesar-besarnya dari perusahaan Kim.

Pria dengan ber-jambul klimis tertata rapi ini maka itu sejak tadi juga sudah memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik para peninggi perusahaan Kim ini. Ia butuh 100% support dari orang-orang ini untuk mensukseskan semua proyek yang ia dan tim nya tawarkan.

Pukul 10 pagi tepat perusahaan Choi dengan resmi membuka rapat besar tersebut, diikuti dengan presentasi dari Siwon sendiri.

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian, rapat di-istirahatkan untuk makan siang dan _coffee break._

Dann selama break tersebut Siwon dan orang-orangnya dari Choi corp lainnya pun sibuk me-lobby, ber-ramah tamah dengan para manager dan direktur perusahaan Kim. Siwon berkenalan dengan satu-persatu dari mereka dan meminta pendapat tentang tender yang ia tawarkan. sampai ia bertemu dengan...

"Ryeowook ssi"

Ryeowook yang mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak berbalik dan menemukan Siwon dihadapannya, menjulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman

"Oh, Siwon ssi" jawabnya ramah sambil berjabat tangan

"Kebetulan sekali, kita bertemu disini" ujar Siwon dengan senyum sangat lebar "ternyata kau berkerja di Kim corp?"

"Eumm.. yaa..." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan.. _ya.. aku memang berkerja disini.._ pikirnya "oh ya, presentasi yang sangat bagus tentang tender dari perusahaan-mu tadi" ujar Ryeowook yang sebenarnya hanya ber-basa basi agar orang ini segera pergi.

"Waw, terima kasih! Aku sangat tersanjung mendengarnya. " balas Siwon dengan senyum mengkilat ala iklas pasta giginya :p "Eum, Kim Ryeowook ssi, bolehkan aku meminta pendapatmu sebagai manager di perusahaan Kim, tentang tender yang kami tawarkan ini?"

Telinga Ryeowook sebenarnya agak iritasi saat mendengar kata manager keluar dari mulut Siwon dan sikapnya yang langsung melompat ke kepentingan pekerjaan saat baru saja bertemu, tapi pria ini memilih untuk lanjut ke poin pertanyaan nya langsung.

 _Biarlah orang ini mau berpikir apa, ck, lagi lagi bisanya hanya meremehkan orang lain lagi, Siwon ssi._ Pikir Ryeowook tenang.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku pikir, kelebihan dari kerja sama yang kau tawarkan adalah... bla bla bla... tapi di satu sisi kami juga tidak mengharapkan bla bla bla..." Ryeowook dengan mudah mengeluarkan opininya tentang proyek ini, didengarkan dengan seksama oleh Siwon yang sesekali mengangguk.

 _Ya, ya, dia sangat benar. Semua pendapat dan analisa Ryeowook sangatlah tepat dan profesional._ Pikir Siwon

"Wow, terima kasih untuk semua pendapatnya Ryeowook ssi, ya aku sangat setuju dengan semua _point_ yang kau jabarkan.. aku akan memastikan kalau semua kekurangan tersebut akan kami masukkan menjadi bahan negosiasi di rapat selanjutnya"

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Ia sendiri tidak berbohong, tender proyek yang ditawarkan Choi corp adalah salah satu penawaran terbaik dibanding perusahaan lainnya. Ryeowook sendiri masih banyak belajar dengan memegang proyek baru si perusahaannya ini.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Sekitar 2 minggu lalu aku juga melihatmu di Gereja gedung Lotte lantai 7... kamu adalah salah satu pekerja disana kan? Bermain piano?"

Tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba iseng lanjut menggeser pembicaraan mereka kembali kearah pribadi.

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Siwon barusan

"Ya itu betul, bagaimana kau tau?"

"Haha, aku setiap minggu nya memang ke Gereja itu. Aku sudah menjadi jemaat tetap selama bertahun-tahun" jawab Siwon lalu lanjut menyesap kopi dari cangkir di genggamannya

"Ohhh" gumam Ryeowook

"Kebetulan sekali ya, setelah aku tak sengaja menggesek mobilmu, kita terus bertemu secara tak sengaja seperti ini" ujar Siwon sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan percaya diri.

 _Ck, kau hampir sempurna Kim Ryeowook. Pandai, berbakat, berpenampilan menarik, mempunyai latar belakang pendidikan yang sempurna. Hemm.. sayangnya ada satu hal yang berbeda diantar kita Ryeowook ssi.. kenyataan bahwa kau hanyalah seorang manager.. itu lah yang membuat perbedaan diantara kita._ Pikir siwon sambil menggulum senyum penuh arti

"Aku secara tidak sengaja juga sudah membaca _cv_ singkatmu, Kim Ryeowook ssi. Pendidikan S1 dan S2 mu didapatkan di universitas yang sangat bergengsi ya, tidak aneh kalau semua analisa dan pendapatmu pun sangatlah cermat dan objektif" ucap Siwon, membuat air muka Ryeowook langsung berubah sedikit saat mendengarnya. _Membaca cv singkatku? Darimana orang ini membacanya?_ Pikir Wook.

Sementara itu, Siwon terus melanjutkan

"Aku lihat kau juga memliki banyak bakat lain hingga aktif pelayanan setiap Minggunya. Aku sangat terkesan dengan semua pengalamanmu.

Pantas saja, walaupun baru saja lulus dan belum mempunyai banyak pengalaman, kau bisa langsung mendapatkan posisi _executive_ manager di perusahaan besar seperti ini" ujar Siwon sarkasme dengan nada yang sangat-sangat halus. Ryeowook akhirnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Choi Siwon ini sekarang. _Hahah_. Wook hanya bisa tertawa kecil didalm hatinya, tidak banyak bicara hanya mengikuti permainan Siwon.

Toh pria sombong ini saja tidak memberinya banyak kesempatan untuk bicara lagi sejak tadi..

"Baiklah Ryeowook ssi, senang sudah berbincang-bincang denganmu. Aku kira kita akan bertemu di rapat selanjutnya?" lanjut Siwon secara sepihak lagi, diikuti anggukan Ryeowook yang sedang menahan geretakan giginya "ya, tentu saja, sampai bertemu lagi, Siwon ssi" balas Ryeowook tidak kalah sinis.

Lalu Siwon pun melenggang pergi dengan nyamannya, membawa kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa nya.

Yap, Itulah strategi favorit yang selalu dipakai Siwon. Mengakui dan memuji kelebihan seseorang, tapi tidak pernah lupa juga untuk menjatuhkan bom di akhir, dengan kalimat sarkasme secara tidak langsung merendahkan orang lain dan unjuk gigi: betapapun hebatnya dirimu, tetap tidak sehebat aku yang adalah pewaris Choi corp.

Sedangkan untuk Ryeowook sendiri, pria berlesung pipi ini hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menonton punggung tinggi Swon yang berlalu

 _Ck ck. Tidak pernah berubah Siwon ssi. Belum sama sekali berubah.. sombong, arogan, dan selalu tidak lupa menempatkan dirinya diatas orang lain.._

 _Well at least aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya._ Pikir Wookie.

Karna tanpa Siwon ketahui, posisi Ryeowook yang sebenarnya adalah.. wakil direktur dari Kim broadcasting corp..

 _Terima kasih sudah memuji dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dihadapanku hari ini, Siwon ssi._

OoooO

 **2 minggu setelahnya lagi**

Siwon mengancingkan setelan jas nya dengan percaya diri sambil berjalan menyusuri kantor Kim corp. siang itu, menuju ke ruangan Manajer Pemasaran perusahaan ini untuk rapat susulan menyusul tender kemarin yang dimenangkan oleh perusahaannya.

Siwon menggulum senyum menahan tawa sambil masih berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut. Ia merasa tidak begitu _nervous_ walaupun harus kembali membawakan presentasi dan melakukan negosiasi dengan sang manajer kali ini. Karna… ia sudah kenal dan ngobrol sebelumnya dengan orang ini, dan ia yakin setelah obrolan mereka terakhir, sang manajer pasti mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Siwon agar tidak macam-macam dan menyulitkan jalan untuknya dan perusahaannya, karna Siwon sudah menggambarkan garis yang jelas, memeberitahukan dengan gamblang perbedaan status mereka; jadi, walaupun latar belakang pendidikan mereka boleh bisa dibilang hampir setara, ataupun karna satu dua hal pribadi lainnya, Siwon tetap tidak mau dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang ini.

Siwon bertekad untuk terus mendominasi seorang Kim Ryeowook walaupun dia sangatlah pintar, punya posisi bagus, berbakat di banyak bidang, dan lainnya. Status mereka tetaplah berbeda. Aku masih berada di tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dia. Pikirnya dengan sangat percaya diri.

"annyonghaseyo. Senang bertemu denganmu Choi sajangnim. Perkenalkan, nama saya Lee Jong Hyun, manajer pemasaran Kim Broadcasting Corp"

Siwon sedikit tercengong saat berjabat tangan dengan pria pemilik ruangan yang dimana ia sedang berada tersebut. _Loh, kenapa posisi ini tidak diisi oleh Ryeowook lagi? Apa dia sudah mengundukan diri?_ Pikirnya sendiri dalam hati

"ah ya ne, annyonghaseyo, Choi Siwon imnida…" balas Siwon sopan.

Walaupun sedikit bingung, Siwon lanjut membicarakan masalah kontrak mereka dengan professional dan merevisi satu dua hal dengan sang manajer hingga akhirnya rapat tersebut berakhir setelah sekitar satu setengah jam lamanya.

"emm.. cheogiyo.. aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah posisi manager ini sebelumnya diisi oleh Kim Ryeowook?" sebelum pulang, Siwon akhirnya bertanya juga karna penasaran (lagi)

"oh, Kim Ryeowook? Tidak sajangnim, saya sudah menjadi manajer selama hampir 2 tahun disini" jawab Lee Jonghyun

"ohhhh"

"tapi jika anda menyebut nama Kim Ryeowook.. Mungkin yang anda maksud adalah Kim Ryeowook sajangnim.. yang ada di lantai 19" ujarnya menjelaskan

"lantai 19?"

"iya, Kim Ryeowook adalah wakil direktur utama yang baru di perusahaan ini, ia baru masuk akhir-akhir ini, maka itu masih berada di bawah bantuan CEO Kim Heechul sendiri"

Dan…. Siwon pun benar-benar dibuat tercengo sendiri kali ini saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jonghyun barusan.

 **TBC!**

~maaf kalau berantakan yaaa. Silahkan _review_ dan lanjut dibaca. Akan _update_ secepatnya! Terimakasih..


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVELY DAY CHAPTER 3**

Cast:

~Choi Siwon

~Kim Ryeowook

~Cho Kyuhyun

~Henry Lau

~Kim Heechul

Genre & Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Won Wook Kyu

OoooooO

 **Henry Lau:**

 _Henry, ngopi lah denganku Sabtu ini. Aku ke tempatmu ya!_

 _Eung, ada apa hyung? Oke baiklah._

…..

"Henry"

"Siwon hyunnggg ada apaa? Tumben kesini! "

"Hahah tidak ada apa2 sih sebenarnya. Tapi aku perlu menanyakan mu tentang satu orang. Apa kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama Kim Ryeowook?"

"Ryeowook? Ya, dia dongsaeng ku di Cassie Orchestrea. Kenapa hyung?

"Ingat tidak, saat aku menggesek mobil orang dan satu pria yang marah-marah padaku itu?"

"Eung"

"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya di Gereja. Dia bermain piano tiap minggu di gerejaku!"

"Iya aku tau. Dia kan memang pelayanan di Gereja yg sama denganmu hyung"

"Dan dia… Aku bertemu dengannya di Kim broadcasting corp"

"Hmmm yaa. Dia kan memang berkerja disana"

"Dan dia yang bermain piano di konser kemarin kan?"

"Itu juga iya hyung... biasanya yg menjadi main pianist nya adalah Lee JangHyuk, tapi yang konser kemarin dia sedang berhalangan makanya Ryeowookie yang menggantikan. Dia juga bermain string di team ku"

"Nah. Iya dia. Kau tau. Dia. Satu orang itu. Aku bertemu dengannya di rapat besar kerjasama perusahaan ku dengan kim broadcasting kemarin. Dan aku kira dia adalah executive manager bagian pemasaran!"

"Mwooo? Hyung bercanda? Ryeowook itu putra bungsunya Kim Jongwoon hyung. Direktur utama. Komisaris utama Kim corp hyung. Adiknya Kim Heechul!"

"Ya mana aku tau….." jawab Siwon sambil mencibir sok polos

"Ryeowook kan baru selesai wajib militer selesai kuliah hyung. Makanya dia baru beredar. Bagaimana bisa kau menebak kalau dia adalah manager? Haduh gimana sih hyung " Henry tepok jidat setelah mengerti inti pembicaraan Siwon sejak tadi

"Iya makanya.. Sekretaris ku. Bilang. Dia itu. Manager. Tanpa kutanya. Aku memperlakukan dia seperti manager. Taunya. Dia itu wakil direktur Henry ya!"

"Ckckck kau gila hyung" Henry hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"bagaimana nih, Henry ya?" tanya Siwon sambil memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan

"ya minta maaf lah Hyung! Mau salah paham sampai kapan? Kau mau main petak umpet terus dengan Ryeowook? Sudah tau kau terus bertemu dengannya terus dimana-mana"

"iya, bukan itu masalahnya.. Sekarang aku berpikir bagaimana cara mendekatinya lagi sekarang.. "

"mendekatinya?" tanya Henry meminta pengulangan

"Henry ya, aku minta tolong dong, bawa Ryeowook kalau kita sedang kumpul-kumpul nanti.. Kenalkan aku dengan dia. Kan aku temanmu!"

"Ya! Tidak mau Hyung! Aku tidak mau mengenalakan kalian kalau kau sendiri belum meminta maaf!"

"Ya! Sekali saja! Tolonglah aku sekali ini!" Siwon membalas teriakan Henry lagi

"tidak mau! Pokoknya jangan bawa-bawa aku kalau kau belum menjelaskan semuanya, Hyung!" ujar Henry tak bergeming

OooooO

Siwon duduk manis di balik kemudi setir mobil Bentley nya sambil memandangi spion kanannya, melihat kebelakang, menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Pukul 5 sore lewat dua puluh menit, Siwon melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, berdiri tegap menyambut kehadiran seseorang

"Kim Ryeowook ssi" panggil Siwon pada Ryeowook yang berjalan kearahnya sambil menggenggam kunci mobil hitamnya.

"Oh, Siwon ssi" balas Ryeowook dengan sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan pria ini lagi.

"Apa kabar? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi hari ini" Siwon memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana panjangnya

"Eum. Ada apaa, Siwon ssi" tanya Ryeowook _straight to the point._

 _Ada apa lagi dengan orang ini?_ Batin Ryeowook

"Akau ingin meminta maaf soal kesalah pahamanku tentang jabatanmu. Dan untuk kata-kata yang tidak terlalu pantas aku ucapkan padamu kemarin, Ryeowook ssi" ujar Siwon dengan jujur

Ryeowook menggulum senyum sekilas "Hahah,, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu.

Kau tenang saja aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung ataupun menyimpan dendam, siwon ssi" jawab Ryeowook sambil masih tersenyum "jujur saja aku sendiri pun tidak terlalu perduli dengan apa yang orang lihat dari aku, karna uang itu bukanlah segalanya dalam hidup ini.

Well, memang begitulah kebanyakan orang, hanya memandang sebelah mata orang lain disekitarnya hanya melaui jabatan, status keluarga, dan lainnya. " karna Siwon diam saja, jadilah Ryeowook dengan jujur mengungkapkan pendapatnya

Tapi, mendengar jawaban Ryeowook barusan; membuat Siwon refleks menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Jeogiyo, tapi aku meminta maaf bukan hanya karna kamu anggota keluarga Kim.

Habis kau kelihatan marah sekali pas aku membeset mobilmu sedikit. Jadi mana aku tau kalau kau adalah seorang direktur." ujar Siwon dengan sedikit ketus -lagi

Mendengarnya, Ryeowook pun jadi ikutan sewot

"Ya, bukan masalah berapa banyak uang yang aku punya ataupun jabatanku di perusahaan lalu jadinya orang kaya sepertimu bisa tenang-tenang saja setelah menabrak mobilku, Siwon ssi. Aku marah karna melihat kamu yang nyetir sambil main handphone. Dan aku sedang lelah makanya sedang emosi. Dan kau. Menyeset mobil kesayanganku. Oke" ujar Ryeowoolkdengan penuh penekanan

Well, kalaupun tidak begitu, aku tetap berhak utk marah bahkan sampai yang memberet mobilku adalah orang paling kaya sedunia sekalipun"

"Oh iya kau sehabis main piano di konser sih ya makanya lelah" tanya Siwon dengan santai..

"Bagaimana kau tau? Well, itu bukanlah _point_ nya. Ah sudahalah terserah apa katamu saja Choi Siwon"

Melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang sedikit terkejut dengan imut dan sangatlah natural tersebut, membuat Siwon jadi lanjut ingin meng isengi Ryeowook sedikit

"Tentu saja aku tau semuanya tentang mu. Sepertinya takdir memang menjodohkan kita hingga kau jadi muncul dihadapanku terus"

Sedangkan Ryeowook, malah menganggapinya dengan serius

"Maaf kalau aku muncul dihadapanmu terus, Siwon ssi. Kalau begitu aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dikesempatan selanjutnya, oke? Sekarang bisakah kau pinggirkan mobilmu supaya aku bisa keluar?"

Ryeowook berkata seperti itu karna mobil Bentley hitam Siwon yang terparkir pararel tepat didepan mobilnya, sengaja pria tinggi ini posisikan jadinya mobil Ryeowook tidak bisa keluar.

Siwon mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. _Sangat, sangat naive Kim Ryeowook, dimana lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, oh?_ Pikir Siwon

"Tidak sebelum kau setuju untuk pergi ngopi denganku"

Ryeowook memasang wajah jengah dan bingung saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan

"Aku serius Siwon ssi"

"Aku juga serius"

"Untuk apa sih?" keluh Ryeowook

"Permintaan maaf karna aku sudah salah paham denganmu"

"Tidak perlu" jawab Ryeowook cepat dengan sedikit memelankan nada bicaranya. _Oke, jangan kepancing emosi, Ryeowook. Tidak perlu marah-marah lagi dengan orang ini.. hufftttt..._

"Yasudah, kalau kau tidak mau, kutahan mobil kesayangamu ini. Kau bisa pulang dengan supir dulu" balas Siwon santai

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang

"Aku bukan anak manja, Choi Siwon. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan, "

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu makanya terima saja tawaranku" tantang Siwon lagi

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir lagi selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah, tapi aku berhutang padamu hanya kalau kamu sedang berada di kantor ini dan saat aku sedang sempat saja, yaitu jam makan siang.

Hanya berlaku sekali, di _coffee shop_ lobi. Oke?"

Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Ryeowook barusan

 _Kenapa jadi kau yang menyebut kalau kamu yang berhutang padaku? Benar-benar innocent, Kim Ryeowook gun_. Batin Siwon sambil tersenyum penuh arti lagi

"Call. Kalau begitu beritahu aku nomor handphonemu. Nanti kita bisa lanjut contact-an, oke?"

OoooO

 **Sabtu pagi di rumah Kim Jongwoon**

Tok tok tok

 _Butler_ kediaman keluarga Kim, JongHyuk ahjussi mengetuk pintu kamar pribadi Ryeowook yang terbuat dari kayu jati asli dengan pelan. Ditengokan kepalanya kedalam ruangan dan menemukan sang tuan muda sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya, menghadap ke area taman kamar mewah tersebut.

"Permisi Tuan muda.. ada yang datang mencari anda" panggilnya pada Ryeowook

"Oh, siapa, ahjussi?" Ryeowook menengok kearah pintu masuk kamarnya

"Tuan Choi Siwon, Ryeowook ssi. Beliau sedang menunggu diruang tengah"

Ryeowook menutup laptopnya dan beranjak bangun. _Choi Siwonn? Ige mwoya? Untuk apa dia disini?_ Pikir Wookie

Ryeowook bpun mengikuti sang _butler_ , Lee Jonghyuk turun kebawah dan menemukan Heechul yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Siwon di ruang keluarga utama kediaman Kim Jongwoon ini.

"Hyunggg" panggil Ryeowook pada Heechul.

"Oh .. Wookie ah, turunlah, ada temanmu nih" balas Heechul sambil melambai-lambai memanggil adik semata wayangnya.

Kim Heechul, putra sulung Kim Jongwoon menengakan kaos rumah santai, sedangkan Siwon seperti biasa berpakaian casual tapi tetap rapi, duduk manis dihadapan teman bisnisnya, Kim Heechul

"Siwon ssi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook saat tiba ditengah-tengah dua orang ini. Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedatangan Wook dihadapannya.

"Kata Siwon kau sudah janji ngopi dengannya, jadi dia datang untuk menjemputmu, Wookie ah" ujar Heechul sebelum sempat Siwon menjawab

"Hah? Janji a...?"

Belum sempat sang _magnae_ menjawab, Siwon tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya

"Ne, apa kah kau sedang sibuk, ryeowook ssi?l"

"A..."

"Ryeowook tidak ada janji kemana-mana kok Siwon-ah.. kau bisa membawa nya pergi hari ini"

Lalu Heechul memotong nya lagi; dan belum sempat Ryeowook buka suara, Siwon sudah melanjutkan lagi

"Aku kebetulan sedang lenggang hari ini jadi aku datang kesini untuk menjem..."

"Baiklah baiklah, kita bisa selesaikan hari ini, ne?"

Akhirnya Ryeowook bisa buka suara juga ditengah-tengah perbincangan kedua orang ini setelah ia sendiri ingat; oh iya…. Hutang yang itu dengan dia. Oke. Mari kita selesaikan dengan cepat.

"Eum tentu saja" Siwon mengangguk pasti

"Yasudah naik lah Ryeowookie,, ganti baju gih, biar hyung yang menemani Siwon disini dulu"

"Hyung.. tidak ikut?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan polos sebelum beranjak pergi.

Siwon dan Heechul sontak tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan. Tidak sadarkah ia kalau tentu saja Siwon tentu hanya mengajak Wookie saja untuk date berdua?

"Aniyo, hyung mau main game seharian, kau pergilah" jawab Heechul dengan enteng untuk mengusir kedua pria ini.

 _Keluarlah, Ryeowook-ah, carilah kebahagiaanmu diluar sana, jangan biarkan Cho Kyuhyun itu yang terus yang merebut duniamu.._ pikir Heechul dalam hati

…

"Jeogiyo, bukannya kita cuma ngopi saja" tanya Ryeowook sambil mulai menengok-nengok saat Siwon mengendarai mobilnya membawa mereka ke daerah yang lebih, lebih jauh lagi

Aku sudah beli 2 tiket nonton. Bagaimana kalau kita nonton dulu baru setelahnya makan dan ngopi? Tawar Siwon dengan santai

"Hah?" Ryeowook hampir ternganga mendengarnya

"Ayolah, ini hati Sabtu. Tidak ada salahnya kan bersantai kalau kau belum ada janji dengan siapapun" bujuk Siwon

"Kalau kau memang ingin nonton, aku pulang duluan saja Siwon ssi. Kau bisa pergi nonton dengan temanmu yang lain" Jawab Wookie masih tidak tangkap dengan niat Siwon sebenarnya. Ia merasa jengah karna merasa hanya berhutang kopi saja pada pria ini, kenapa dia jadi membawa aku untuk melakukan hal lainnya?

"Tidak bisa….. Aku yang menjemputmu dari rumah. Mana mungkin kubiarkan kamu pulang kerumah sendirian, Ryeowook ssi. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini?" jawab Siwon dengan langsung tanpat berpikir, kembali ke tabiat biasanya

"Berhentilah memikirkan tentang muka dan i _mage_ mu itu, Choi Siwon. Reputasimu itu bukanlah segala-galanya…" balas Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit tinggu, ikutan tak kalah sinis –lagi.

Siwon menengok melihat Ryeowook sekilas, mata mereka bertemu, dan sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. Suasana diantara mereka jadi terdiam sejenak dan jadi _awkward_ selama beberapa menit. Keduanya pria ini sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ryeowook menyesali pertakaannya pada orang yang belum kenal dengan baik tersebut dan berpikir kalau Siwon pasti merasa tersinggung, dan dia jadinya malah merasa tidak enak sendiri. _Hmmm. Yasudahlah, kuikuti saja semua permintaannya untuk kali ini_.Pikir Ryeowook untuk meng-impaskah rasa bersalahnya saat itu. Sedangkan yang ada dipikiran Siwon adalah..

 _Benar juga yang dikatakannya. Selama ini aku terlalu banyak memikirkan image ku hingga melupakan hal-hal yang lainnya. Ck. Kau benar-benar harus menjadi milikku, Kim Ryeowook_

Sambil mendengarkan lagu yang terputar di radio, Siwon dan Ryeowook lanjut membicarakan beberapa hal

 _ **Uri jibeneun  
Maeil na hollo isseotji  
Abeojineun taeksideuraibeo  
Eodinyago yeojjwobomyeon hangsang  
"yanghwadaegyo"  
**_

"Tadi aku menceritakan Heechul, tentang bagaimana kita kenal pertama kalinya. Dan dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya."

"Hahaha Heechul hyung memang seperti itu."

"Semua orang hanya menertawaiku saat tau soal kita, dan kebodohanku yang salah paham soal identitasmu"

"Hahahahah"

"Aku kira kau akan memberitahu Heechul duluan soal insiden kita, dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhiku karna tersinggung terhadap sikapku yang kemarin"

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu"

"Ya aku tau"

 _ **Haengbokhaja  
Uri haengbokhaja  
Apeuji malgo apeuji malgo  
Haengbokhaja haengbokhaja  
Apeuji malgo geurae geurae**_

"Apa kamu seumuran, dengan Heechul hyung?"

"emm.. ya, kami seumuran. Ada apa?"

"Berarti kamu 3 tahun lebih tua daripada aku"

"Yap itu benar"

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu hyung, nantinya?"

"Tidak, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung, kumohon"

"Wae? "

"Enggak saja, kita bisa menggunakan banmal nantinya, tapi jangan sampai panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung, oke?"

"Eung, arrasseo"

 _ **omma haengbokhaja  
Apeuji malgo jom apeuji malgo  
Haengbokhaja haengbokhaja  
Apeuji malgo geurae geurae**_

"Kenapa kamu tidak memakai belasan mobil mewah yang terjejer di garasi rumahmu? Kenapa masih memakai Range Rover terus, bahkan untuk ke kantor?"

" mobil Range Rover adalah mobil pertama yang aku beli saat di diluar negeri. Aku sangat menyukainya dan itu adalah jenis mobil favoritku untuk aku setir, makanya aku selalu memakai Range Rover hingga sekarang.."

"ohhhhh…"

 _ **Yeojjwobomyeon abeojineun hangsang  
Yanghwadaegyo, yanghwadaegyo  
Ije naneun seoinne geu dari wie**_

 _ **Haengbokhaja  
Uri haengbokhaja  
Apeuji malgo apeuji malgo  
Haengbokhaja haengbokhaja  
Apeuji malgo geurae**_

… _ **..**_

 **flashback siang tadi**

"Heechul-a bisakah aku berbicara jujur padamu?" tanya Siwon saat Ryeowook masih diatas

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Mungkin kau sudah bisa menebaknya.. aku baru saja mulai mengejar Ryeong gun akhir-akhir ini"

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan

"Apakah kau akan mengijinkannya? Aku ingin memberitahumu dari awal.. agar tidak akan ada salah paham antara masalah bisnis dan _personal_ kita"

"Hmm ya aku mengerti."jawab Heechul dengan sangat mudah "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan ataupun melarang Wookie untuk keluar dengan siapapun. Sampai kau menjadi adik iparku sekalipun, aku akan santai-santai saja; asalkan kau tidak bersikap brengsek pada adikku" ujarnya dengan tegas

"Ya aku mengerti, tentu saja"

"Okee" jawab Heechul dengan ceria.

Kedua puttra penerus Kim Jongwoon ini; Heechul dan Ryeowook memang terkenal dengan sikap mereka yang _easy going_ dan mudah bergaul. Bedanya hanya Heechul lebih ceria, lebih bawel, lebih berani, sedangkan Ryeowook bukanlah tipe yang terlalu mudah terbuka terhadap orang baru, tapi tetap ramah dan ceria.

"Apa kau punya saran, untukku mendekati Ryeong gun?" tanya Siwon lagi, memberanikan diri untuk menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya selagi ia sedang mempunyai kesempatan.

"emmmm… Ryeowook suka makan yang manis-manis.. Bawalah dia untuk menyicipi sesuatu yang manis dan enak…"

Siwon mengangguk mendengarkan

"Wookie juga suka beberapa tempat yang bersifat manis.. Yah, kau pikirkan sendiri lah tempat-tempat apa saja yang bersifat manis" jawab Heechul sambil terkekeh.

OooooO.

 **Kamis Siang –Kim Corp**

Text message (SMS) :

 **Choi Siwon**

 _Ryeonggun_

 _Ya_

 _Apa kau sempat hari ini? Ngopi lah denganku di coffee shop lobi kantor siang ini_

 _Kan aku sudah memenuhi janjiku choi siwon_

 _Kau masih berjanji untuk ngopi di coffee shop ini kan saat jam makan siang. Janji yang ini belum dipenuhi :)_

 _Aku kan sudah memenuhi janji yang kemarin._

 _Yang kemarin itu bonus. Hehe. Turunlah. Aku akan tunggu walau sampai sore pun sampai kau datang._

Setengah jam kemudian Siwon masih sibuk mengotak ngatik tabletnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kedai kopi lobi Kim corp seorang diri.

Satu jam kemudian lagi. Siwon semakin terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. 2 gelas kopi hampir kosong tergeletak di mejanya. Saat seorang pelayan meminta permisi nya untuk mengangkut gelas-gelas tersebut, barulah Siwon melirik kembali jam tangannya, lalu mengirikan pesan kepada seseorang.

 _Aku masih dibawah, Ryeong gun._

Dan 10 menit kemudian..

"Hei"

Siwon menyengir kuda saat mendengar sapaan sebuah suara familiar tersebut, dan saat ia mendongak. Sosok mungil Kim Ryeowook sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Hi. Duduklah" sapa Siwon ramah.

Siwon menarikkan bangku disampingnya, lalu duduklah Ryeowook disana sambil menggenggam satu _cup_ kopi pesanannya..

"Kau tidak kembali berkerja kekantor? Ini sudah jam 2.." ujar Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit jengah, tidak enak, namun tidak bisa marah juga karna kenyataannya, Siwon masih saja menungguinya hingga 1 jam disini. Ia sendiri jadi tidak tau harus berkomentar apa atas sikap pria ini.

"Aku berkerja dari tadi. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang padaku kalau _image_ itu tidak penting. Tidak berarti juga kalau aku dikantor malah bisa bekerja dengan efektif, kan?" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar "nah, yang lebih penting. Aku sudah selesai nonton _Modern Family season_ 5 dan 6 kemarin! Hahahha"

Ryeowook menggulum senyum tipis jawaban Siwon barusan. Pria ini memang pandai bicara.

Ryeowook dan Siwon pun jadinya asik ngobrol santai berdua tentang satu, dua hal lainnya sambung menyambung, mulai dari urusan acara yang mereka tonton, mobil, masalah politik, dan lain-lainnya.

"Hahahaha, apa kau memang selalu berusaha sekeras ini, untuk mendapatkan teman baru, Siwon ssi?" tanya Ryeowook kelepasan lagi ditengah obrolan mereka.

Untungnya, Siwon bisa menanggapinya dengan santai lagi

"Tentu saja tidak. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku mudah dapat teman karna semua _image_ ku yang terjaga

Tapi untuk kasus ini, kamu berbeda, Ryeowook ssi. Karna kita berteman bukan karna kita memandang kedudukan ataupun melihat keuntungan yang bisa didapatkan dari diri masing masing" jawab Siwon

 _Makanya kamu pun mendapatkan posisi yang berbeda dalam hidupku, Ryeong gun. Kamu bukan hanyalah teman. Tapi suatu saat nanti, akan kujadikan kau menjadi kekasihku_. Batin Siwon.

Ryeowook dengan tidak sadar menggulum senyum tipis dan terkekeh sekilas mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan

"Kalau kamu tidak percaya, lihatlah. Ini, aku menyimpan nama contact mu bukanlah sebagai Kim Ryeowook. Tapi Ryeong gun. Bukti kalau kita bukanlah sekedar _friends for benefit_ " lanjut Siwon meyakinkan sambil menyodorkan _handphone_ nya, memperlihatkan nama _contac_ t Ryeowook yang tersimpan di handphone tersebut

"Ryeong gun? Apa artinya? Kenapa kau menyebutku seperti itu?" tanya Wookie

"Pangeran Ryeowook. Karna kau adalah Pangeran yang baru aku ketahui keberadaannya"

Ryeowook tertawa lagi mendengar jawaban dan senyum tulus Siwon barusan. Ryeowook kira pangeran yang dimaksud Siwon adalah karna dia baru menengali kalau Ryeowook adalah salah satu chaebol pewaris Kim corp. Padahal, arti pangeran yang dimaksud Siwon sebenarnya adalah.. tibanya seorang pangeran Ryeowook dalam hidupnya. (aduh Siwon geli banget sih :p)

Dan kedua pria ini pun masih asik ngobrol hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit.

"Ryeonggu!" Siwon dan Ryeowook refleks langsung berbalik saat sebuah suara mendekat kearah meja mereka.

Seorang pria ber-rambut _brunette_ menatap Ryeowook dan Siwon dengan tatapan tidak terlalu bersahabat.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau disini?" sapa Wook ramah kepada orang tersebut

"Eung. Kemana handphone mu? Kenapa aku telepon tidak diangkat? Aku tanya asistenmu katanya kamu sudah pergi selama 1 jam-an" cecar pria bernama Kyuhyun ini pada Ryeowook

"Oh iya aku lupa bawa turun handphone Kyu! Tadi kukira hanya turun sebentar, tau-taunya jadi lama" jawab Ryeowook sambil wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit permintaan maaf pada Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memang niatnya hanya mau mengusir Siwon pergi lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya sendiri. Tidak disangka ia malah terhanyut ngobrol hingga tidak ingat tentang handphone lagi.

"Kyu, kenalkan, ini.. eumm.. temanku, Choi Siwon" Ryeowook menyebut Siwon teman karna sudah tidak tau harus memanggilnya apa lagi. Sudahkah mereka benar-benar menjadi teman?

Siwon menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan orang ini

"Choi Siwon"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ikutlah denganku, Wookie ya. Kami permisi dulu, Siwon ssi"

Tanpa sempat Ryeowook dan Sison sempat berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Wookie duluan dan menariknya pergi keluar. Bahkan Ryeowook saja belum bempat berpamitan langsung pada Siwon. Kedua alis tebal Siwon hanya bisa terangkat melihat sikap pria bermarga Cho itu barusan.

 _Sangat tidak sopan sekali, oh?_ Pikirnya dalam hati

Sekitar jam empat sore, Siwon menerima pesan baru dari Ryeowook yang kembali membuatnya tersenyum.

 _Siwon ssi, mian tadi aku pergi tanpa pamit. Temanku, Kyuhyun, memang sifatnya seperti itu. Setidaknya aku tidak berhutang padamu lagi ya! Terima kasih untuk waktu mu siang tadi!_

Satu pesan singkat _simple_ yang sangatlah berarti bagi seorang Choi Siwon

OooooO

 **Jumat malam –rumah keluarga Kim**

"Ryeowookkie" panggil Heechul saat melihat Ryeowook menuruni tangga sambil mengenakan jaketnya, hendak keluar rumah "mau kemana?" tanya sang Hyung

"menjemput Kyuhyun, hyungie. Aku pergi sebentar ya" jawab Ryeowook dengan ramah

"eung, hati-hati" sahut Heechul

 _Kyuhyun lagi….. Kyuhyun lagi….._ pikir Heechul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

 **15 menit sebelumnya**

CLING

Handphone Ryeowook bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan baru masuk

 **Cho Kyuhyun:**

 _Ryeowookie, aku sedang lembur_

 _Pulanglah. Sudah malam._

 _Aku sudah tidak kuat menyetir_ _ㅜ_ _ㅜ_ _bisakah kau menjemputku?_

 _Tidak ada supir?_

 _Sudah pulang semua. Aku tunggu teleponmu kalau kau sudah sampai_

Ryeowook mengendarai Range Rover Evogue hitamnya membelah jalanan utama kota Seoul yang mulai lenggang ditengah malam, dengan Kyuhyun terduduk disampingnya, di kursi penumpang, Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, hanya mendengarkan suara radio yang memutarkan lagu-lagu mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka

 _ **Ppeonhan sarang yaegi jung hana norae hage doel jureun nan mollasseo ppeonhan mellodi ppeonhaji, mari ppeonhan sarang norae  
Saram gamjeongi da ttokgatjanha seulpeumyeon ulgo, utgimyeon utgo  
Nado geudeul jung hana sarang iyagirani hahaha**_

"aku mungkin bisa mati kalau harus hidup tanpamu"

"jangan bicara seperti itu"

"tidak ada yang menjemputku lagi kalau kamu tidak ada"

"berhentilah melembur, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

"eung"

 _Aku benar-benar akan mati kalau harus hidup tanpamu, Ryeonggu._ Batin Kyuhyun sambil masih melamun memandangi jalan-jalan kosong dari balik jendela di sebelah kanannya.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang arsitek proyek-proyek, pabrik-pabrik besar milik perusahaan keluarganya. Bukan hal aneh lagi kalau seminggu sekali ia harus lembur kalau pekerjaan sedang menumpuk.

Hanya Ryeowook yang ia mau hubungi ditengah malam yang melelahkan dan sunyi senyap. Hanya Ryeowook yang ia bisa andalkan selain anggota keluarganya sendiri. Hanya Ryeowook orang yang ia paling pedulikan, prioritas nomor satu setelah semua anggota keluarganya –lagi.

 **TBC!**

 **~makasih, makasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review! Dibaca satu-satu kok! Lanjut review terus ya! Terima kasih!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVELY DAY CHAPTER 4**

Cast:

~Choi Siwon

~Kim Ryeowook

~Cho Kyuhyun

~Henry Lau

~Kim Heechul

Genre & Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Won Wook Kyu

~typo bertebaran dimana-mana.. Makasih untuk semua yang sudah review.. Selamat membaca!

OoooooO

Tok tok tok

"Kim Ryeowook ssi" asisten Ryeowook memasuki ruang kerja sang wakil direktur Kim broadcasting corp yang baru ini

"Heum?"

"Ada Choi Siwon ssi, menunggu anda didepan, Ryeowook ssi"

"Hah?" Ryeowook yang tadinya masih sibuk menulis sesuatu langsung menengok kepada asistennya saat mendengar kabar tersebut

"Choi Siwon?" ulangnya

"Iya. Katanya beliau sudah mengabari anda kalau akan datang."

Ryeowook langsung merogoh handphone di laci nya yang memang selalu ia silent saat sedang berkerja

 **Choi Siwon:**

 _Ryeong gun! Aku bawakan makan siang ya hari ini! 10 menit lagi aku jalan ke kantormu._

Ryeowook menggeletakkan handphone nya kembali lalu bangkit dari duduknya, keluar ke ruang tunggu

"Siwon ssi" panggil Ryeowook pada Siwon yang sedang duduk manis dengan melipat sebelah kaki di sofa empuk lantai 19 kantor broadcasting Kim Corp.

"Oh, Ryeong gun!" balas Siwon ramah sambil bangkit berdiri. Asisten Ryeowook pamit mundur untuk memberikan privasi bagi kedua orang ini.

"Ada apa datang kesini?" tanya Ryeowook baik-baik

"Aku sedang iseng mencari teman makan siang, jadi sudah kubelikan makanan untuk 2 orang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Siwon mengangkat sebuah kantor besar berisi makanan yang dibungkus rapi

"Tidak usah repot-repot Siwon ssi..."

Belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab, Siwon mulai memotong lagi

"Tidak merepotkan... ayo kita makan sebelum dingin!" dan pria tinggi ini pun melangkah masuk ke ruangan kerja Ryeowook, baru diikuti pemiliknya ruangannya sendiri sambil menggulum senyum tipis.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengggeleng gelengkan kepala melihat kejutan dari Siwon lagi siang ini.. orang satu ini benar-benar banyak akal...

OooooO

Ryeowook dan Siwon hampir selesai menyantap makan siang mereka di sofa ruangan Ryeowook dengan santai berdua

"Ryeowook ssi" panggil Siwon sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan _napkin_

"ya?"

"apakah kau suka pergi ke _amusement park?_ Taman hiburan?"

 _Heechul bilang Ryeonggun suka yang manis-manis.._ pikir nya dalam hati

"emm. Yaa.. lumayan!" jawab Ryeowook santai

"sudah kemana saja?"

"emm.. _Disneyland Paris.. Tokyo.. Hong Kong.. US.. Disneysea.. Austra…" (_ orang kaya emang seleranya beda :p )

"ohh. Oke oke.. apa kau pernah mengunjungi taman bermain yang ada di Korea?"

"belum" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Bibir Siwon menggulum senyum tipis mendengarnya. Tepat seperti dugaannya

"apa kau pernah mendengar Lotte World? Aku dengar disana taman bermainnya cukup bagus"

"ohh… Lotte World yang di Running Man ya?! Iya, aku pernah melihatnya tapi tidak pernah kesana!" jawab Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba menjadi _excited_

"eung, kau nonton Running Man juga?" tanya SIwon sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"hahahah, dulu waktu masih di _army_ hyung.. Kami semua nonton satu tv .."

Siwon terkekeh mendengarnya "kukira kau hanya menonton acara luar negeri terus selama ini"

Ryeowook tersenyum malu-malu mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan dan hanya bisa menyengir manis.

"pergilah denganku kesana nanti, yuk. Aku juga sedang ingin berkunjung ke Lotte World"

Mata Ryeowook langsung berbinar-binar saat membayangkan pergi bermain ke Lotte World, tapi keceriaannya tertahan diujung lidah saat otaknya berkerja beberapa detik kemudian. _Pergi denganku? Apa Siwon hanya mengajak mereka untuk pergi berdua lagi?_ Ryeowoo _k_ pun jadi hanya bisa menelan ludah tanpa bisa membalas untuk menjanjikan apa-apa.

…

Ceklek. Disaat Ryeowook dan Siwon masih duduk berdahapan seperti semula; tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi ber-rambut _brunette, Cho Kyuhyun m_ asuk kedalam ruangan tersebut tanpa permisi.

"Ryeonggu..." panggilnya

Siwon dan Ryeowook sedikit kaget melhat kedatangan tiba-tiba pria ini

"Oh Kyu"

"Kamu sedang apa? Kenapa aku telepon tidak diangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah kedua orang ini. Jangankan untuk menyapa Siwon, melihat kearahnya saja tidak; Kyu seperti menganggap Siwon tidak ada diruangan tersebut.

"Oh, mian kyu. Handphone ku tadi aku _silent"_ jawab Ryeowook sambil kembali kemeja kerjanya untuk meraih handphone pribadinya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Ryeowook dan meraih pinggang Wook dengan protektif saat mereka berdiri berdampingan di pinggir meja, membuat mata Siwon terbakar melihat pemandagan tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Kyuhyun ssi? Aku sedang bicara berdua dengan Ryeong gun" tanya Siwon dengan menyebut nama panggilan Ryeowook darinya juga, tak mau kalah dari Kyu

" oh, aku minta maaf sudah memotong pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku kesini karna aku perlu bicara satu dan dua hal dengan kekasihku. Iya kan, sayang?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

Ryeowook menatap Kyu dengan tatapan _igemwoya_? Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karna dicegah kyu duluan. Sssssssst Kyu mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, mencegah pria manis ini untuk mengatakan apapun.

Siwon sontak menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun tersebut. Emosinya benar-benar sedang diuji.

"Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan diantara kalian berdua? Kau selalu meng klaim Wookie adalah kekasihmu sedangkan orangnya sendiri selalu membantah kalau aku tanya apa kamu adalah kekasihnya atau tidak. Kau yakin kau tidak hanya ber-ilusi menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowookie, Cho Kyuhyun ssi?" ujar Siwon dengan tajam dan tenang.

Dan bruk... dalam sekejap Kyuhyun tau-taunya sudah mendatangi Siwon, meraih kerah kemeja nya dan memberikan satu bogem mentah dipinggir bibir pria tampan ini. Siwon refleks meraih Kyuhyun juga untuk membalas pukulannya, tapi sayangnya sudah keburu Ryeowook lerai duluan dengan memasang badan diantara keduanya.

"Geumanhae.. Kyu..Siwon ssi.. hentikan..." bujuk Ryeowook dengan panic diantara kedua pria besar ini agar masing-masing melepas tarikannya.

Andai ia tau Kyu akan berbuat sekasar itu, pasti sudah akan ia cegah dari sebelumnya; tapi karna sudah terjadi, Ryeowook hanya bisa melerai mengehentikan balasan Kyu agar pertikaian tersebut tidak berkepanjangan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih enggan melepaskan cengkraman tangan masing-masing dengan mata berapi-api.

"Kyuhyun.. Choi Siwon.. aku mohon hentikan sekarang juga" ulang pria mungil ini dengan suara bergetar hinngga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas genggamamnya juga,diikuti Siwon.

Ryeowook membawa Kyuhyun keluar ruangan tersebut duluan baru beberapa menit kemudian kembali untuk mengurusi Siwon

OoooooO

"Sudah aku bilang, perhatikan mulutmu ini. Bicara sembarangan sekarang lihatkan hasilnya"

"Awww" Siwon meringis kecil saat Ryeowook membersihkan luka diujung bibirnya dengan antiseptik

"Aku rela dipukuli asalkan lukanya dibersihkan olehmu kok" jawab Siwon santai yang membuat Wook hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya

"Pembual" balas Ryeowook

Siwon hanya terkekeh mendengar balasan Wookie. Pria ini sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan rayuannya, 100% benar-benar tipe idamannya

"Aku serius Ryeowook ssi. Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." ucap Siwon sambil menatap kedua mata bulat Ryeowook langsung

"Tidak bisa, Siwon ssi"

"Hei, sekarang jawab aku. Memangnya salah, kalau seseorang mencoba menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dari teman, dengan orang yang disukainya?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu"

"Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku." Jawab siwon dengan cepat. "Dalam hitungan bulan." Tambahnya dengan sangat percaya diri, seakan-akan ingin menyihir pria dihadapannya ini.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Air muka sedih tiba-tiba menyelimuti wajahnya. Dan dengan suara sedikit bergetar Ryeowook menjawab

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu repot repot, Siwon ssi"

"Ada apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh berusaha mendapatkan hatimu?" tanya Siwon lagi

Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan memilih diam; jadilah Siwon pun juga ikut diam untuk beberapa menit sambil Ryeowook masih memakaikan antiseptik dengan telaten

"Baiklah kalauu memang tidak mau menjawab. Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan yang sebenarnya tentang hubungan mu dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu? Aku sudah mendapat pukulan seperti ini karnamu Ryeong gun. Jadi bisakah aku mengetahui penjelasannya, sekarang?" Tanya Siwon saat Wook hampir selesai.

Aneh memang, tapi Siwon sendiri malah berharap agar momen seperti ini bisa berjalan lebih lama dan tidak buru-buru berakhir. Ia merasa nyaman berada sedekat ini dengan Ryeowook. Berbicara dengannya langsung sambil berhadap-hadapan dekat, sambil mengamati bibir, hidung, dan lesung pipi Ryeowook yang tercetak jelas saat pria ini menggulum senyum.

"Aku tidak memintamu bicara sekasar itu pada Kyuhyun" balas Ryeowok ketus

"Kalau aku tidak bicara seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjalin diantara kalian berdua" dan Siwon membalas dengan tidak kalah ketus.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak. _Pria satu ini benar-benar pandai berkata-kata_.. pikirnya dalam hati

"Dia kekasihmu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng

"Tunanganmu?"

Ryeoowok menggeleng lagi

"Calon suamimu?"

Masih reaksi yang sama

"Kalau begitu asumsiku benar, dia saja yang berkhayal untuk menjadi kekasihmu... awww!" Siwon melenguh sedikit saat lengan kirinya mendapatkan pukulan ringan dari tangan tajam Ryeowook

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati kalau bicara"

"Hehe, tapi benarkan? Sekarang bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya?" tuntut Siwon lagi.

Ryeowook tidak punya pilihan melainkan untuk berbicara kali ini

"Kyuhyun menyukaiku, tapi aku menolak cintanya." ujar Ryeowook pelan "aku selalu menolaknya, tapi dia juga tidak pernah menyerah dan.. "

"Terus meng klaim kalau kau adalah miliknya?" tebak Siwon

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil "yah begitulah. Kau maklumi saja semua perkataannya. Kyuhyun adalah teman dekatku sejak kecil, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya dari hidupku begitu saja"

Siwon tidak menjawab namun hanya bergumam dalam hati

 _"Tidak, aku tidak akan memakluminya. Akan kusingkirkan Kyuhyun dari hidupmu, Ryeong gun"_

OoooO

Sambil diperjalanan kembali menuju kantor nya, Siwon melihat pemandangan jalan kota diluar sambil beberapa memori kembali terpikir olehnya.

"Tidak akan mudah mendapatkan Ryeowook, man. Tapi cobalah! Seleramu memang tinggi! Seorang Kim Ryeowook memang layak diperjuangkan" ujar Henry diikuti teman-temannya yang lain yg memang sudah mengenal Kim Ryeowook duluan.

 _Hmmm apa maksud mereka sangat sulit karna ada Kyuhyun? Kenapa selalu ada Kyuhyun saat Ryeonggun dan aku bertemu berdua? Dan dua-duanya selalu berakhir ribut.. yang pertama kali sih di lobby mungkin memang hanya kebetulan.. tapi hari ini di kantornya.. Kyuhyun seperti sangat ingin memisahkan aku dari Ryeong gun sejauh mungkin_. Pikir Siwon sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Mungkinkah dia mengirim orang untuk memata-matai Ryeowook? Heol, susah sekali sih mendeketi seorang Kim Ryeowook!_ Ulangnya lagi dalam hati.

OoooO

"Yo! Choi Siwon! Sendirian?" sapa Sungmin ramah saat ia menemukan Siwon duduk sendirian bagian bar kedai kopi milik Henry

"Em, apa kabar bro?" balas SIwon

"Baik tentu saja! Kau tidak membawa kekasihmu?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang single saat ini"

"Wow, pasti kau sedang mengejar seseorang kan? Ayo bilang siapa orang itu". Sungmin menggait leher Siwon dengan sebelah lengannya

Pria tinggi ini sedikit bersemu merah lalu mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya

"Kim Ryeowook. Aku sedang mengejar kim Ryeowook"

"Kim Ryeowook? Kau menyukai Ryeowook? Pantas kau selalu menanyainya selama ini hyung! Hahahahahahah"

Belum sempat Sungmin membalas ucapan Siwon, tiba-tiba Henry datang ditengah mereka dan tertawa keras-keras. Sangat _typical_ Henry, selalu _happy-go-lucky_

Sungmin menoel kepala Henry sekilas.

"ya! Jangan menginterupsi obrolan kami, Henry Lau!"

Henry hanya menyengir kuda, tetap dekat-dekat dan bergabung dengan Sungmin dan Siwon

"Jadi apa tadi, kau mengejar Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin lagi memastikan sebelum ber _-jaw drop_ ria saat Siwon mengangguk dengan pasti

"Waww seleramu memang selalu tinggi, Siwon-ah. Mengejar si bungsu dari Kim corp kali ini, oh?" ujar Sungmin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Selera tinggi apanya! Minnie- ya, kau tidak tau saja apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua sebelum si kuda ini tau siapa Ryeowook sebenarnya" mulut Henry yang memang tidak pernah bisa disegel -mulai membuka semuanya.

"Mereka berdua?"

"Heeh, Siwon dan Ryeowookie. Kau tau, tadinya dia ini tidak tau Kim Ryeowook itu adalah saudaranya Kim Heechul! Siwon kira Ryeowook hanyalah seorang _manager_ biasa yang bukanlah seorang chaebol. Dia.. orang ini, menyindir Ryeoowok habis-habisan berkali-kali, hingga saat dia tau sendiri, si kuda ini malu sekali dan langsung bertekut lutut didepan Ryeowook! Hahahahah"

Siwon hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya mendengar Henry membuka semua aib nya selama ini. _Duhh...punya teman saja kayak begini semua modelnya.._ pikir Siwon sendiri

"Hahaahaah serius?!" Sungmin terbahak-bahak sendiri mendengarnya

"Memang sampai parah sekali kamu menghinanya, Siwon-ah?"

"Tidak parah, aku hanya tidak tau kalau dia adalah anggota keluarga Kim juga!" Siwon mencoba membela diri

"Tentu saja Kim Ryeowook adalah anggota keluarga Kim! Dia adalah putra langsung dari Kim Jongwoon, pentolan keluarga itu sendiri. Cuma kau sendiri saja yang tidak tau soal itu!"

Siwon hanya memutar mata mendengar semua kejahilan kedua temannya yang tidak habis-habisnya meledeki pria ini. Hey, kapan lagi bisa menemukan kesalahan Siwon lalu meledekinya seperti sekarang? Sungmin dan Henry ber-tos ria

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai Ryeowook, Siwon-ah?" tanya Sungmin setelah selesai bercanda ria dengan Henry

"Aku?" Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri, diikuti anggukan Minnie

"Kim Ryeowook.. dia adalah orang yang baik.." jawab Siwon "walaupun aku belum mengenalnya dengan terlalu baik.. tapi dari semua gerak gerik, dan sifatnya.. dari situ tercetak kebaikannya dan ada satu dua hal yang menarik bagiku disana"

"Tentu saja Ryeowook orang yang baik, beda denganmu yang licik, Choi Siwon!" Ujar Henry lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Siwon yang sedang serius-seriusnya. Sungmin yang tadinya sudah serius jadi ikut tertawa ria lagi mendengar perkataan Henry.

"Hahhhahhahaha kau benar Henry-ya!"

Tos! Siwon ditinggal lagi. 2-0.

"Ya! Makanya bantu aku untuk mendapatkan kekasih yang baik! Bukan orang yang busuk seperti kalian berdua!" ujar Siwon dengan setengah bercanda -terbawa suasana playful diantara Sungmin dan Henry

OoooO

 **Flashback 12 tahun yang lalu -Kyu & Ryeowook umur 12 tahun **

Hari Senin di bulan Juni. Hari yang sibuk bagi para orang tua murid _Dongbang junior high_ yang merangkap _boarding school_ karna hari ini adalah hari pertama putra putri mereka masuk atau kembali ke asrama dan sekolah.

Sekolah Dongbang adalah salah satu sekolah paling bagus di seluruh Seoul. Lulusannya terkenal berprestrasi, mandiri, dan bisa mengharumkan nama almamater karna sistem asrama ketat yang diterapkan dan standar pendidikan tinggi yang mereka tawarkan.

Tahun itu adalah tahun pertama untuk Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun kecil, dimana mereka akan memasuki bangku smp untuk yang pertama kalinya, masuk ke sekolah dongbang dan mulai tinggal di asrama, dan kebetulan, menjadi teman sekamar.

"Wookie... kenalan dulu sini sama teman sekamarmu" Panggil ibunya Ryeowook saat ia dan appa nya baru saja kembali kekamar dari melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah . Sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak seusianya terlihat duduk manis di tempat tidur seberang tempatnya sendiri.

Ryeowook dan ayahnya pun menghampiri mereka

"Insa, Ryeowookie" instruksi sang appa

"Annyonghaseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida" sapa Ryeowook sopan

"Annyonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

 _ **1 minggu setelahnya**_

Mata kecil Ryeowook sayup sayup terbuka saat mendengar suara isakan yang terus terdengar semakin jelas ditengah tidurnya

"Hiks hiks.. hueee... ummaaa... appaa... hiks hiks..." Ryeowookie tadinya susah hampir merinding karna dikiranya itu adalah suara hantu, tapi ternyata ditemukannya teman sekamarnya sendiri, Kyuhyun lah yang mengeluarkan suara itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di meja belajar.

Ryeowook sambil masih setengah tidur bangun untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Huaaa. Umma... hiks hiks" Wookie menonton Kyu yang masih banjir air mata sendirian. Gelap-gelap diterangi lampur belajarnya

"Kyuhyun. Ada apa?" panggil Ryeowook pelan.

Kyuhyun menengok melihat Wookie dengan mata sembab

"Hikss. Hikss. Aku kangen appa.. dan umma.."gumamnya sambil menahan ingus juga

"Aku juga kangen kok.. sabarlah sebentar lagi.. akhir minggu ini kan kita pulang berlibur kerumah masing-masing.." hibur Wookie iba melihat temannya ini. Mereka belum terlalu dekat karna tidak sekelas. Dan kalau pulang sekolah biasanya Kyu hanya mengurung diri sendiri saja, jarang ngobrol ataupun ikut main dengan Wookie.

"Aniyeyo.. bukan itu saja.. hiks hiks.. aku tidak punya teman... tidak bisa makann... huee.. tidak ada omma yang membuatkan susu... aku laparrr... huaaaaa..." Kyuhyun lanjut menangis se-emberan membuat Ryeowook makin bingung

"Errr... kau lapar? Yasudah kira cari Suster yuk, minta susu sama Suster Kepala" ajak Wookie beinisiatif menarik tangan Kyuhyun menemui pengurus asrama mereka untuk minta makan. Asrama ini menggunakan sistem sekolah Katolik, jadi sebenarnya ada Suster yang mengurus kebutuhan para anak-anak asalkan mereka melapor.

Tok tok tok

"Suster Kepala... Kyuhyun lapar.. ingin minum susu..." Ryeowook mengetok pintu kamar Suster pengurus mereka untuk membantu Kyuhyun yang kelaparan.

...

Ryeowook dan sang Suster menonton Kyuhyun yang meminum susu nya dengan lahap. Ryeowook menceritakan apa yang Kyu ceritakan padanya kepada Suster mereka lagi. Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya, jadilah ia sangat berlimpah kasih sayang, jadilah saat ditinggal seperti ini dia merasa sangat kesepian. Kyu juga adalah anak yang tertutup, jadilah ia belum mempunyai satu teman dekat pun di kelas, selalu sendirian. Kyu tidak bisa tidur kalau belum minum susu dan dia adalah pemilih makanan, tapi dia juga tidak berani untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada para Suster pengurus.

"Ryeowookie.. mau kan membantu teman Wookie, Kyuhyunie untuk berteman, mulai saat ini?" tanya sang Suster memberikan pengertian pada dua anak lucu dihadapannya ini

"Ne, suster" Ryeowook mengangguk pasti

"Kyuhyunie, sekarang Kyu sudah punya teman.. Kyuhyunie punya Wookie sekarang.. jadi Kyuhyun bisa ikut bermain dan bercerita apa saja dengan Wookie ya... bagaimana?" Kyuhyun juga mengangguk dengan mata sedikit bengkak

…..

"Kyu! Apakah kamu sudah makan malam?"

Kyu menggeleng "aku tidak mau makan sendirian"

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin makan bersamaku! Mulai sekarang kita makan bersama saja, daripada kau selalu meng-skip makan malam!"

…

"Aku tidak pernah makan brokoli..."

"Cobalah satu dulu! Rasa brokoli nya enak kok.."

Kyuhyun mencoba satu gigitan dengan hati-hati

"Iya.. rasanya tidak buruk..."

….

"kyu! Sudah pulang dari tadi?"

"heeh"

"tidak bermain bola dulu dengan yang lain diluar?"

"aku tidak pandai bermain sepak bola.. teman sekelasku hanya pada meledekku saja.." jawab Kyu sambil memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya

"aku juga tidak jago bermain! Tapi ya ikut saja untuk bermain dengan yang lain! Mulai besok kau main dengan tim kelasku saja! Kami bermain santai kok tidak mempermasalahkan kemampuan"

"eung"

…..

"Kyu! Ulangan mat mu dapat berapa?"

"95"

"waw! Selamat! Pasti itu nilai tertinggi dikelasmu, iya kan?"

"iya, tapi banyak juga yang dapat nilai sama denganku"

"heehh? Kok bisa? Apa karna ujiannya pilihan ganda?"

Kyuhyun menangguk pelan

"kau memberikan contekan pada Seunghyun dan yang lain lagi? Ya! Kan sudah kukatakan berhenti memperlihatkan jawabanmu kepada mereka!" Ryeowook setengah berteriak memarahi seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"tidak bisa Ryeonggu…"

"tidak bisa apanya! Sini aku ajari teknik menutupi semua jawaban di kertas ujianmu!"

…

"Kyu! Kita daftar ekskul yuk di Great Hall! Jadi menambah kegiatan!"

"Ahh.. kau saja Ryeowook-ah.. aku enggan kesana sendirian.."

"Ayo sekarang pergi bersamaku. Kita bisa mendaftar di klub yang kita sukai! Kau suka catur dan matematika kan? Kita bisa mendaftar disana!"

...

"main game sampai malam lagi? _Freak_ banget sih Kyu!"

"kau sendiri juga sama. Masih composing saja sejak tadi sampai sekarang" balas Kyuhyun sambil masih memandang lurus kelayar komputernya; Ryeowook dibelakangnya juga sibuk bermain dengan _organ_ , buku musik dan pensil nya, keduanya sibuk dengan headphone masing-masing. Ryeowook tidak membalas, hanya bisa merengut sebal mendengar balasan teman sekamarnya yang menyebalkan ini.

"buatkan aku mie instan dong"

"buat sendiri sana"

"kalau aku yang buat tidak ada rasanya, kebanyakan air"

"kan kamu sendiri yang makan, buat sendiri sana" balas Ryeowook sambil duduk meringkuk, menekuk kedua kakinya dingin ditengah malam dingin di bulan November saat itu

"aku punya 4 _pack ramyun_. Akan kubagi denganmu kalau kau yang membuatkan mie nya" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya sejenak setelah beberapa menit duduk kaku tenggelam dalam game.

"3 kali, siapa yang kalah, dialah yang membuat mie nya" jawab Ryeowook lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bermain gunting-batu-kertas dengan Kyu

1 kali, 2 kali, 3 kali, 4 kali, 5 kali

"YESSSSSSSS!" Kyuhyun berteriak senang sedangkan Ryeowook meringkuk lemas hampir kehilangan seluruh energinya karna kalah lagi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"buatkan mienya sana Ryeonggu.. aku sudah lapar… cuma _ramyun_ buatanmu yang bisa aku makan…. hehe" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkikir ria.

…..

 **Cho Kyuhyun (** _text message_ **):**

Akhir minggu ini aku ke London! Nonton _Les Miserables_ lagi yuk!

Ke London lagi? Orang kayaa… ㅋㅋㅋ

Memang aku kaya :p turunlah ke London minggu ini, kita bisa belajar bersama disana

….

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menggelar tikar dan sibuk dengan buku tebal masing-masing ditengah taman dengan rumput hijau dibawah sinar matahari kota London yang cukup menyengat siang itu. Kyu sibuk dengan buku-buku teknik nya, sedangkan Wook sibuk dengan buku-buku bisnis dan ekonominya. Kyuhyun kuliah di Jerman, tapi sering berkunjung ke Inggris untuk menemui seseorang; mantan teman sekamarnya yang juga adalah teman belajarnya. Dengan alasan agar bisa fokus belajar dan lebih enak belajar bersama, Kyuhyun sering sekali terbang ke London untuk mengunjungi Wookie dan menonton _broadway_ bersama –hobi favorit mereka berdua.

…

 **Musim panas 4 tahun yang lalu –Gundelfingen, Jerman**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menggayuh sepeda masing-masing dengan santai menyusuri pinggir danau yang terlihat hampir tak berujung dengan pemandangan langit biru cerah, danau biru, dan pohon-pohon hijau yang sedang lebat-lebatnya.

Bulan September, musim panas. Gantian Ryeowook yang memenuhi undangan Kyuhyun berkunjung ke Jerman untuk jalan-jalan kesana kemari menyusuri keindahan negeri-negeri Eropa.

"Ryeonggu" Kyuhyun menggayuh dengan stabil, memposisikan sepedanya tepat disamping, berdampingan dengan Ryeowook

"eung"

"aku menyukaimu"

"eung?"

"aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang diikuti hening panjang diantara kedua orang ini. Tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi yang terdengar setelahnya walaupun mereka terus bersepeda berdampingan. Hanya suara angin, suara tupai, dan suara rumput kering yang terinjak mengisi kekosongan diantara 2 pria yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Ryeowook tidak bisa membalas perkataan ataupun menjawab pertanyaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ditujukan kepadanya kali ini.

 **back to present day**

"Ciee yang diajak jalan-jalan sama Ma Siwon"

"Aigoo, kau mengagetkan ku hyung" ujar Ryeowook kaget karna Heechul tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangannya.

Heechul terkekeh dan merebut handphone Ryeowook, membuka chat dengan Choi Siwon lagi

"Hyungg... jangan membalas pesannya sembarangan!" ujar Ryeowook mengingatkan

 **Choi Siwon:**

 _Ryeong gun! Sabtu ini sempatkah? Ke Lotte World bareng yukk! :))_

"Hhehehe.. terimalah ajakannya saeng! Hari Sabtu ini kau tidak ada apa-apa kan?" tanya Heechul sambil melirik adik semata wayang nya ini.

Ryeowook terdiam tidak menjawab, hanya terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah.. jangan terlalu banyak berfikir.. tidak enak dia sudah susah-susah mengajakmu tapi masih ditolak Ryeowookie" Heechul mengacak rambut hitam Wookie sekilas, membuat pria ini kembali bisa tersenyum manis

"Haruskah aku mencobanya Hyung, dengan Choi Siwon?" tanya Ryeowook dengan jujur

"Kita tidak akan tau akhirnya kalau tidak pernah berani mencoba, saeng. Sudah saatnya kau melakukan sesuatu. Keluarlah agar tidak bosan juga berkerja terus juga"

Ryeowook mengangguk mendengarkan

"Oke" gumamnya mengikuti saran sang kakak

 _hahah, kau berhutang banyak padaku Ma Siwon._ pikir Heechul dalam hati

 **TBC!**

 **~hehe, pada gak suka sama sifat Kyu yang saya buat ya… Silahkan lanjut dibaca kalau penasaran ya.. maaf maaf kalau ada kekurangan didalam cerita..**

 **Jangan lupa review kalau sempat juga. Gomawooo…**


	5. Chapter 5

~chapter yang lumayan panjang. Lagi dikebut sebelum sibuk kuliah dan gak sempet nulis ^^ Selamat membaca!

 **LOVELY DAY CHAPTER 3**

Cast:

~Choi Siwon

~Kim Ryeowook

~Cho Kyuhyun

~Henry Lau

~Kim Heechul

Genre & Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Won Wook Kyu

OoooooO

Sabtu pukul 9 pagi sebuah mobil Bentley hitam sudah tiba didepan pintu gerbang rumah kediaman Kim Jongwoon. Siwon dengan santai menyapa satpam rumah yang sudah beberapa kali ditemuinya, mengendarai mobil nya menuju lobi rumah dan disapa langsung oleh sang butler rumah, Jonghyuk ahjussi

"Selamat pagi Tuan Choi" sapanya

"Selamat pagi ahjussi! Ryeowook ada didalam kan?"

"Iya, Tuan muda ada didalam, silahkan masuk Tuan"

"Choi Siwon!" Heechul langsung keluar dari kamarnya saat mendengar ada yang datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka

"Heechul-ah"

"Rajin amat pagi-pagi sudah kesini, hahahaha" goda Heechul lagi pada pria tinggi ini.

"Hehe. Apa ahjussi dan ahjumonim sedang ada dirumah, Heechul-ah, aku belum sempat bertemu mereka hingga sekarang" jawab Siwon sambil menyengir kuda

"Appa dan omma sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu. Ketemu nya nanti saja, mau ketemu Ryeowookie ajaa hahaha"

"Gomawo heechul-ah, sudah membantuku mendekati Ryeong gun"

"Tidak apa-apa.. pergilah! Have fun!"

Sekali lagi Heechul membantu melancarkan hubungan Siwon dengan Ryeowook.

…

"Wuaaaaaaa" mulut Ryeowook tidak berhenti menganga saat ia dan Siwon baru saja memasuki taman bermain indoor luas tersebut. Siwon yang tadinya sedang melihat lihat peta jadi ikut berpaling melihat reaksi hidup pria berwajah kecil ini, dan jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mulai dari area sini yuk, Ryeong gun" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk diraih Ryeowook dan mereka pun siap untuk menghabiskan hari yang menyenangkan berdua. Ryeowook yang seperti biasa mengenakan sweatshirt nya dan Siwon yang mengenakan kemeja biru santai menyusuri satu persatu wahana yang ada di taman bermain tersebut. Mulai dari _Underland, Dragons Wild Shooting,_ teriak-teriak di _Comet Express, Sindbad, Pharaoh's Fury,_ dan lainnya. Lanjut mengunjungi _Korean Folk Museum,_ menonton parade, dan menonton musical singkat di _Garden Stage._ 6, 7 jam pada hari Sabtu itu terasa singkat dan sangat menyenangkan bagi Siwon maupun Ryeowook. Ditemani ice cream, mereka tertawa-tawa bersama setiap selesai satu wahana, dan saling mengobrol akrab tentang satu, dua hal lainnya sembari menunggu antrian untuk memasuki atraksi tersebut juga.

Pukul setengah enam sore Ryeowook dan Siwon berjalan berdua kembali menuju mobil mereka ditengah parkiran Lotte World yang luas. Sambil membawa satu kantong berisi _merchandise_ yang Ryeowook beli, SiWook berjalan berdampingan sambil masih asik mengobrol.

"kau suka sekali dengan _theme park._ Lain kali kita harus ke _Tokyo Disneland_ bareng dan main-main seru disana, oke?" ujar Siwon sambil mengacak puncak kepala Ryeowook sekilas.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Dari pagi pria manis ini tidak berhenti tersenyum lebar dan tertawa lepas seharian hingga tak terasa waktu terlewat begitu cepat.

Baru mau Ryeowook mengucapkan sesuatu pada Siwon, tiba-tiba dari arah kanan mereka terdengar bunyi mobil yang melaju kencang kearah mereka dannn

Bruuukkkk

Ryeowook yang tadinya berada disebelah kiri refleks membuang badannya kekanan dan membelakangi Siwon karna ia menyadari kehadiran mobil itu duluan, dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh mereka berdua pun terhempas oleh mobil yang melaju sangat cepat, baru menginjak rem saat jarak diantaranya dengan si pejalan kaki –Ryeowook dan Siwon sudah sangat, terlalu dekat.

Pandangan Ryeowook langsung menggelap setelah melihat lampu kuning mobil yang bersinar terang didepan matanya, suara decitan mobil yang mencoba berhenti tapi gagal, dan suara Siwon yang meneriakkan namanya beberapa kali.

 **OooooO**

 **I can love you, no I'm not sure too**

 **You are such a dazzling person to me**

 **You have always been by my side.**

 **You are always so warm**

 **My smile is always meant for you.**

 **Even during those tiring days**

 **No matter when, you are always there.**

 **My heart, I don't even understand my heart**

 **It is weird, but somehow you are always by my side.**

 **Since when it has become this way**

 **How did it started, you and me, we don't even know (Cho Kyuhyun)**

… **.**

 **Flashback 5 tahun lalu, Gundelfingen, Germany**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan santai disamping sepeda masing-masing menyusuri pinggir danau ke arah balik dari rute bersepeda mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun ditengah keheningan diantara keduanya. Sejak pernyataan suka dari Kyuhyun sebelumnya, keduanya belum berbicara tentang apa-apa lagi

"Mencintai?"

"Eum"

"Sepertinya belum. Aku tidak tau rasanya seperti apa" gumam Ryeowook pelan sambil menunduk.

"Apa kau tau, rasanya seperti apa, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook

"Eum. Rasanya. Jantungmu akan berdegup keras saat kau berada di dekat orang itu. Dan kamu tidak akan pernah mau kehilangannya, sampai kapanpun"

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak baru menjawab

"Bukankah itu tidak berbeda jauh dari rasa membutuhkan?"

"Heuh? Membutuhkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya

"Ya, membutuhkan... Kau tau, rasa ingin mengikat dan memiliki, tapi bukan mencintai. aku kira kedua hal ini berbeda..." jawab Ryeowook sambil masih ber-gumam pelan. Kedua kakinya terus berjalan maju kedepan, tanpa menyadari air muka Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menggelap.

"Kyu?" Wookie membalikkan badan untuk melihat Kyuhyun karna pria ini tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, tertinggal beberapa kaki dibelakang.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, Ryeonggu?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung sambil masih diam ditempatnya. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya dan maju beberapa langkah untuk memakirkan milik Ryeowook juga.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluknya dengan erat sebelum Ryeowook sempat berkata apa-apa. Mendekap pria kecil ini kedalam pelukannya dan menahannya seakan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Ryeowook pergi.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana jantungku berdegup keras setiap kali berada disampingmu? Apa kau tau betapa aku merindukanmu saat aku sedang tidak ada kesibukkan disini? Aku tau kamu tidak merasakannya.

Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ryeonggu" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa secuil keraguan pun didalamnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun pernah ketahui, dua tetes air mata keluar mengalir di pipi Ryeowook saat pria ini mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

 _Seandainya aku bisa mencintaimu semudah kamu menyukai aku Kyu. Semuanya tidak akan jadi serumit ini_. Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook tau Kyuhyun memperlakukannya secara berbeda sejak mereka masuk ke bangku kuliah. Kyu tidak lagi memandang Ryeonggu sebagai teman ataupun sahabat, tapi seseorang yang berbeda. Seseorang yang lebih berharga dalam hidupnya.

Berpuluh puluh malam Ryeowook bergulat, memikirkan tentang perasaannya sendiri. Apakah aku mencintai Kyuhyun juga? Apa aku menyukai Kyuhyun juga? Sayangnya, Ryeowook tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan padanya, dan tidak bisa membalas semua yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Ryeowook tau ini tidak adil untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak sering Ryeowook mencoba belajar untuk mencintai Kyuhyun juga. Tapi lagi, seandainya takdir bisa menuliskan Ryeowook untuk bisa mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun juga, keadaannya tidak akan serumit seperti saat ini.

"Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku, Ryeonggu" Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Ryeowook dan mempertemukan bibir mereka secara langsung. Ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman pertama Ryeowook.

 _Seandainya aku bisa memilih, aku tentu saja akan memilih untuk mencintaimu, Kyu. Tapi perasaanku tidak bisa mengikuti perintah otakku. Dan seberapa keraspun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan bisa membalas semua yang kamu sudah berikan padaku. Mianhae Kyu, jeogmal mianhae._

OoooO

"Heechula, mianhae" hanya dua kata tersebut yang bisa keluar dari mulut Siwon saat Heechul tiba di rumah sakit dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Jongwoon dan istrinya langsung masuk kedalam ruangan perawatan, sedangkan Heechul memilih menunggu diluar dengan wajah kusut. Heechul berdecak kesal dan khawatir sambil mengacak rambutnya sekilas. Mengambil duduk sambil menunduk.

"Gwenchana. Salahku yang mengijinkan Wookie untuk pergi denganmu"

Siwon bungkam seribu bahasa mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan.

 _Ya, ini semua memang salahnya. Salahmu membiarkan Ryeowook menyelamatkanmu Choi Siwon. Seharusnya kamulah yang menjaga dia! Bodoh! Bodoh!_ Runtuk Siwon dalam hati.

Setelah hening selama 5 menit, barulan Heechul buka suara lagi.

"Mian, Siwon-ah. aku sedang emosi tadi. Sudahlah, ini bukanlah salah siapa-siapa. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah" ujar Heechul sambil mengacak rambutnya lagi dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Gomawo, heechula"

Lima belas menit setelahnya, Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Kibum keluar dengan ruang perawatan. Heechul dan Siwon langsung menghampiri mereka, dan Siwon membungkuk dalam untuk menyapa mereka

"Annyonghaseyo, Choi Siwon imnida" Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Saat Heechul dengan appa dan umma nya datang tadi, orang tua Ryeowook sangat terburu-buru hingga tidak sempat menyapa Siwon lagi yang hanya membungkuk saat melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Oh, Siwon ssi, temannya Ryeowook yang sedang bersamanya, kan?" Jongwoon dan Kibum bersalaman dengan Siwon

"Ne ahjussi, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjaga Ryeowook, hingga terjadi kecelakaan seperti ini" ujar Siwon dengan tulus sambil membungkuk dalam

"Tidak apa-apa.. kondisi Ryeowook sudah membaik.. apakah kau juga baik-baik saja, Siwon ssi?" tanya Jongwoon ikut prihatin dengan luka sayatan di lengan Siwon

"Ne aku baik-baik saja ahjussi"

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie umma?"

Tanya Heechul khawatir

"Kondisinya sudah stabil. Untungnya tidak ada cedera yang fatal karna benturannya tidak terlalu keras, tapi Wookie belum sadar, adeula, nak Siwon.." jawab sang umma

Heechul dan Siwon menghela nafas lega saat mendengar penjelasan Kibum barusan

"Mianhamnida ahjussi, ahjumonim, aku tidak bisa menjaga Ryeowook dengan baik" Siwon membungkuk dalam lagi kepada kedua orang tua Wookie

"Tidak apa, tidak apa... bangunlah nak Siwon.. ini namanya musibah.. berdoa sajalah yang terbaik untuk Ryeowook, ne?" jawab Jongwoon sambil menyiaratkan Siwon untuk berdiri tegap

"Kamsahamnida"

"Heechul ah, antarkan umma mu untuk mengambil beberapa barang-barang, ne? Appa yang akan menunggui Ryeowook disini untuk sejenak"

OoooO

Siwon berdiri tegap sambil melipat kedua tangannya disamping Ryeowook yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Ryeowook baru saja dipindahkan kekamar rawat biasa setelah berjam-jam sebelumnya masih mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter. Wookie masih belum sadar, kemungkinan besar ia akan bangun esok pagi atau siang, ujar dokter yang menanganinya.

Heechul dan Appanya akan menginap untuk menjaga Wookie hari ini. Sejak tadi ia sudah disuruh pulang, tapi Siwon tidak bisa pulang sebelum melihat Ryeowook dan memastikan kalau pria ini sudah baik-baik saja. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Terlalu bersalah sudah membuat orang yang disayanginya malah terluka untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Siwon menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan dikening Ryeowook

"Jaljayo. Cepatlah sadar dan cepat sembuh, Ryeong gun. Maafkan aku" gumam Siwon sambil merapatkan kembali selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba, hendak masuk kekamar tersebut terdiam di ujung pintu selama beberapa menit, menyaksikan apa yang Siwon lakukan pada Ryeowook pagi itu.

OooooO

 **11:15 esok harinya**

 **Kim Heechul**

 _Siwon-ah, Ryeowook sudah sadar._

Siwon yang tadinya masih melahap makan siang nya dengan tenang langsung pergi dari rumah saat membaca pesan dari Heechul barusan, mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke rumah sakit dimana Ryeowook dirawat

…..

"Ahjussi, ahjumonim!" Siwon kembali membungkuk dalam saat melihat Kim Jongwoon dan istrinya baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Ryeowook.

"Ohh.. Siwon ssi, kau sudah datang?" Balas Appanya Ryeowook

"ne ahjussi, aku baru saja diberi kabar oleh Heechul kalau Ryeong.. Ryeowook sudah sadar" ujar Siwon sambil masih mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

"ahh.. ne ne.." Mereka bertiga pun ngobrol sebentar hingga 5 menit kemudian Heechul ikut keluar dari kamar rawat Ryeowook juga.

"Heechul-ah, kenapa kamu keluar? Kan tadi katanya ganti menjaga Wookie sebentar.." tanya sang umma

"Obrolan kalian terdengar sampai dalam umma.. Jadi aku tau Siwon sudah datang. Siwon dan Wookie akan butuh waktu berdua, jadinya aku mau ke cafe sebentar, bagaimana?" Tanya Heechul

Pipi Siwon sedikit bersemu merah mendengarnya dan ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum malu sendiri

"Ah... Iya iya baiklah. Masuklah nak Siwon.. Kami mau pulang dan turun kebawah dulu, ne?" Ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Ne ahjumonim, ahjussi, aku akan berada didalam sampai kalian kembali" keluarga Kim pun berpamitan dan meninggalkan kedua orang ini sendirian.

Tok tok. Ceklek.

Siwon masuk ke kamar rawat tersebut dengan hati-hati dan menemukan Ryeowook sudah sadar, sedang duduk bersender di ranjang memandang keluar jendela dimana matahari bersinar terang

"Siwon ssi..." Panggil Wookie saat kedua mata mereka bertemu

"Ryeonggun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Siwon menghampiri Ryeowook dengan senyum lebar dan memeluknya sekilas. Mereka baru tidak berbicara dengan satu sama lain selama kurang lebih 18 jam, tapi Siwon merasa tenggang waktu tersebut terasa sangat lamaaaa sekali.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung.." Ryeowook balas menggulum sebuah senyum simpul, memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya lagi.

"Maafkan aku Ryeong gun.. Karna aku kamu jadi terluka seperti ini. Jeongmal mianhanda.." ucap Siwon dengan sangat tulus

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku baik baik saja Siwon ssi…" Jawab Ryeowook dengan mencoba seceria mungkin.

"Kamu tidak tau betapa khawatir nya kami semalam Ryeowook-ah... Dan betapa merasa bersalahnya aku.."

Siwon meraih tangan Ryeowook untuk bertautan dengan jari-jarinya

"Heechul dan kedua orang tuamu sangat kaget saat mendengar tentang ini.. Karna aku lah kau jadi seperti ini.." Ujar Siwon lirih

"Gwenchana hyung. Ini hanya kecelakaan.."

"Maaf karna aku tidak bisa menjagamu"

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi

"Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi.. Hanya sedang tidak beruntung saja kemarin.. Kau juga terluka kan, siwon ssi?"

Ryeowook menyentuh perban yang membalut lengan kiri Siwon. Disaat saat seperti ini pun Wookie masih bisa perduli dengan keadaan Siwon hingga detil.

"Hanya lecet.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Kaulah yang terluka parah, heum?" Siwon mengelus kepala Ryeonggun nya sekilas

"Gomawo telah menyelamatkanku Ryeonggun"

"Cheonma..."

Tok tok. Ceklek.

"Ryeowook.." Panggil seseorang dengan suara yang familiar

"Kyu..."

Siwon, Kyu dan Ryeowook sama-sama terdiam sejenak melihat kedatangan Kyu yang memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan tiba-tiba; Kyuhyun menutup kenop pintu dan berjalan kearah SiWook.

Melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya yang terus melihat kearah mereka, air muka Ryeowook tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi seperti takut dan kesal dalam sekejap.

"Lepaskan..." Gumam Ryeowook pelan agar didengar Siwon saja sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon, tapi masih ditahan oleh pria ini. "Lepaskan.. Siwon ssi..." Ulangnya lagi dan akhirnya tautan tangan mereka pun terlepas. Siwon terdiam melihat sikap Ryeowook yang seperti itu dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. _Ada apa denganmu, Ryeong gun?_

Kyuhyun tiba disamping mereka. Memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook sekilas

"Ryeonggu." Panggilnya akrab

"Eum..." jawab Ryeowook

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya

"Kyu.. Ada Siwon ssi..." Ryeowook mengingatkan Kyu akan keberadaan orang lain diruangan tersebut; mengingatkan Kyu untuk tidak mengacuhkan Siwon lagi ataupun melanjutkan pertikaian mereka.

"Eung. Hai, Siwon ssi" sapa Kyuhyun singkat

" hai" Siwon mengangguk paham pada Kyuhyun.

…..

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun duduk disamping kanan Ryeowook. Ekspresi Wookie masih galak, seperti tadi. Tidak berubah secuil pun.

"Nan gwenchanende.." Jawabnya lirih

"Baguslah kalau kamu sudah baikan Ryeonggu...

"Aku dan keluargamu akan mencari tau siapa pelaku dari mobil yang menabrak kalian.." Kyuhyun menggunakan kata 'kalian' untuk menghibur Ryeonggu yang ia tau mood nya sedang tidak bagus karna pria ini sejak tadi tidak berhenti mem-pout kan bibirnya.

Ryeowook mengehela nafas panjang sejenak mendengarnya

"Tidak perlu dicari tahu... Kita semua sudah tau siapa pelakunya..." Jawab Ryeowook pelan sambil memainkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama mengangkat sebelah alis mereka mendengar jawaban Ryeowook barusan. _Apa maksudnya? Ryeonggun sudah tau siapa pelaku penabrakaan tersebut?_ Pikir Siwon dalam hati.

"Sudah berapa lama Siwon ssi berada disini? Tadi aku mengobrol dengan ahjussi dan ahjumonim dulu diluar.." Tanya Kyu pada Wookie berpindah kelain topic.

"Belum lama." jawab Siwon sebelum Wook berkata apa-apa. Wookie dan Kyu jadi menengok kearahnya "aku juga bertemu ahjussi dan ahjumonim tadi. Tetap aku saja yang datangnya lebih cepat daripadamu"

Kyuhyun sontak memandangi Siwon dengan tatapan mau membakar, mendengar konfrontasi Siwon barusan.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi..." Ujar Ryeowook diantara kedua pria ini sebelum keduanya melanjutkan lagi.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masing-masing merasa emosi mencoba memendam kemarahan mereka selama mungkin, tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook yang masih sakit lebih kecewa lagi. Siwon emosi dengan semua kelakuan Kyuhyun yang baru datang, ucapannya, dan semuanya tentang Kyuhyun. Emosinya naik karna Ryeong gun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka karna pria ini, semua ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, dan juga perkataan Ryeowook barusan yang membuatnya berpikir lebih jauh tentang satu hal.

Merasa tidak enak lama-lama berada disana saat ia masih emosi, Siwon memilih untuk pamit duluan.

"Ryeong gun, aku pulang duluan ya. Istirahatlah, nanti aku akan kesini lagi" ucap Siwon perhatian sambil tersenyum

"Eum. Gomawo Siwon ssi.. Tidak usah repot-repot tidak apa-apa" Ryeowook balas tersenyum manis pada Siwon

"Tidak merepotkan... Aku duluan ya, Ryeonggun" Siwon memeluk Wookie lagi sekilas lalu keluar. Pria ini meraih handphone nya dan langsung mengirimkan pesan kepada Heechul

 _Heechul-ah, bisakah kita bertemu secepatnya?_

Sent

 **Kembali ke kamar rawat Ryeowook**

"Maafkan aku, Ryeonggu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Wookie

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura Kyu.. Aku sudah mengenalmu dengan sangat baik untuk menyadari semuanya.." Balas Ryeowook

"Mianhae... Aku mohon maafkan aku Ryeonggu" Kyuhyun memelas lagi, diikuti anggukan dari Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun meraih Wook kedalam pelukannya lagi, kedalam satu pelukan permintaan maaf yang tulus.

….

"Hey, ada apa?" Heechul menepuk pundak Siwon yang sedang duduk manis sejak tadi. Ia baru tiba di cafe ini karna ajakan Siwon untuk bertemu

"Heechul-ah, mengenai Ryeowook. Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang mencoba menabrak kami, ditengah parkiran Lotte World?" Tanya Siwon "aku sampai belum kepikiran tentang hal ini karna khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook kemarin"

Senyum Heechul terukir sekilas mendengar ucapan temannya ini barusan

"Tentu saja kami sudah menyadarinya. Appa juga sudah mencari tau soal itu..." Jawab Heechul "dan sudah mendapatkan hasilnya"

Siwon terdiam mendengarkan

"Kau sendiri juga bisa menebak kan, siapa pelakunya sebenarnya?" Tanya Heechul sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan

"Seolma..." Siwon menganga kecil

Heechul mengangguk-angguk sambil masih bertatapan dengan Siwon, menyampaikan pesan penuh arti.

OooooO

 **Hari Seninnya, Pukul 5 lewat dua puluh menit.**

Siwon dengan terburu-buru memasuki gedung sebuah rumah sakit swasta; menuju ruang rawat vvip pasien, dan mengetok satu kamar.

Tok tok. Ceklek.

"Ryeonggun..." Panggilnya pada Ryeowook yang seang berbaring di ranjang perawatannya.

Siwon datang membawakan satu buket bunga segar baru, untuk menggantikan bunga yang ia bawakan beberapa hari lalu. Tapi sayang.. Ternyata sudah ada Kyuhyun –lagi, disana. _Ck. aku keduluan lagi._

Tetap Siwon menghampiri Ryeowook dan menaruh buket bunga tersebut disamping Wookie

"Siwon ssi" panggil Wookie "wuaaaa bagus sekali bunganya!"

"Untukmu" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum

"Gomawo"

"Kau datang lagi" Kyuhyun buka suara diantara Siwook dengan ketus -lagi

"Kyuuuu..." Wookie menepuk tangan Kyuhyun sekilas

"Tentu saja aku kesini. Aku akan terus menjenguk Ryeonggun setiap harinya sampai ia keluar dari rumah sakit" balas Siwon tidak takut sambil merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Wookie. Kedua pria ini benar-benar haus perhatian dari seorang Kim Ryeowook...

"Selamat kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu terus setiap harinya kalau kau juga kesini terus"

"Ya, Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu!" balas Siwon dengan cepat

"Kau kira aku mau bertemu denganmu? Aku kesini untuk menjenguk Ryeonggu, bukan untuk berdebat denganmu lagi"

"Sama juga denganku, Cho Kyuhyun ssi"

"Sudahlah... Kalau begitu kalian berdua tidak usah datang saja..." Gumam Ryeowook gerah mendengar pertikaian dua pria ini yang tidak ada ujung-ujungnya.

"Tidak bisa!" Jawab Siwon dan Kyu hampir berbarengan

Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap Kyu dan Siwon dengan pandangan ige mwoyaa?

"Aku baru bisa datang jam segini karna baru selesai berkerja di kantor Ryeonggu.. Mianhae..." Ucap Kyu pada Wookie dengan halus

"Ya, sama juga denganku Ryeonggun... Aku hanya bisa kesini setelah selesai jam kantor..." Sambung Siwon

Ryeowook mulai merasa capek lagi dengan sendirinya hanya karna mendengarkan ucapan kedua laki-laki ini..

Ceklek.

"Wah wah.. Aku jadi mengganggu kalian berdua nih.. Eh. Ada Kyuhyun juga!" Siwon, Kyu , dan Wook sama-sama menengok pada suara Heechul yang berada di pintu masuk.

"Hyunggg" panggil Ryeowook, sangat merindukan sang hyung untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi seperti ini

"Heechul ah"

"Heechulie hyung"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak kalah gerak cepat untuk mendekati kakak nya Wookie juga.

"Ey, apa yang kalian debatkan sih? Daritadi ribut melulu.. hehehe" Heechul menaruh tas nya dan berdiri didepan ranjang Wookie

"Kami berdua sama-sama mau menjenguk Ryeowook disini.. Tapi kita tidak mau bertemu dengan satu sama lain disini" Siwon buka suara setelah sepertinya tidak ada yang mau menjawab, diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Kyuhyun

"Haahahaha" Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya. "Yasudah kalian ambil nomor saja.. Ma Siwon datang jam 5 besok, lusa Kyuhyun yang datang jam 5 sedangkan kau datang jam 8, lalu terus lanjut seperti itu sampai Wookie keluar, bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil bergantian menunjuk Siwon, Kyuhyun, lalu Siwon lagi.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook langsung protes saat mendengar saran ngawur Heechul barusan. Dan Heechul hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya..

Ia hanya iseng menjawab seperti itu untuk menghidupkan suasana kamar rawat Ryeowook yang sangat tegang. Sedangkan Kyu dan Siwon sendiri.. Malah diam-diam saja dan akhirnya untuk mengikuti saran aneh dan spontan dari Heechul barusan demi mendapatkan perhatian dari Ryeowook. Hanya untuk mendapatkan hati Kim Ryeowook seorang, dua pria tampan ini akan melakukan segalanya.

OooooO

Ryeowook dirawat dirumah sakit selama 5 hari setelahnya hingga ia benar-benar pulih total. Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengikuti saran Heechul, menjenguk Ryeowook setiap harinya bergantian tanpa bosan.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Ryeowook masih terlihat gusar dan sering berfikir sendirian didalam kamarnya. Walaupun ia sudah sembuh benar dan Wookie selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya, masih ada satu masalah yang mengganjal didalm hidupnya. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri bingung, tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk menghadapinya, sesuatu yang selalu mengganjal dan sekarang malah bertambah parah.

Ryeowookie kembali ke kantor seperti biasa di hari Senin berikutnya. Sudah 2 hari ia tidak bertemu Siwon maupun Kyuhyun setelah hari-hari sebelumnya kedua pria ini selalu memunculkan batang hidung mereka kehadapan Wookie.

 **Senin, jam makan siang –Kim Broadcasting corp: ruangan Ryeowook**

Ryeowook sedikit kaget dan mengelus dadanya pelan saat ia baru saja membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya sendiri setelah kembali dari makan siang diluar tadi. Bukannya kaget karena apa, tapi pria mungil satu ini sedikit terkejut saat melihat kira-kira sepuluh sampai belasan balon terikat rapi jadi satu dengan sesuatu yang diletakkan ditengah meja kerjanya.

Entah siapa yang membawakan balon sebanyak ini, Ryeowook tidak bisa tidak menggulum senyum saat melihat kejutan ini. Sebuah kotak tergeletak dengan sebuah pesan, berisi sebuah dasi baru pemberian orang tersebut. Ryeowook meraih kertas pesan itu dan tersenyum lagi saat membacanya.

 _Ryeowook-ah. Ryeonggu. Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahan yang aku lakukan kemarin, ne? Aku tau kau belum memaafkanku juga sampai hari ini; tapi kalau kau tersenyum saat melihat 15 balon yang aku bawakan atau saat kamu membaca pesan ini, artikanlah itu sebagai tanda kalau kau sudah memaafkan ku, oke? ^^_

 _Mianhamnida Kim Ryeowook, kau tau aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk menyakitimu, ne? Aku menyayangimu._

 _Saranghae, KyuKyu ^^_

Kyuhyun hanya akan menyebut atau memanggil namanya dua kali saat ia sedang benar-benar serius tentang sesuatu, Ryeowook tau itu. Entah berapa puluh kata maaf yang Kyuhyun sudah ucapkan padanya; Ryeowook tidak pernah menyesali apa yang terjadi padanya selama seminggu ini, tapi yang membuatnya merasa lebih khawatir adalah rumitnya kelanjutan cerita mereka bertiga nantinya yang Ryeowook sendiri bingung entah jadi apa.

Ryeowook meraih handphonenya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

…..

"YESSS!" Kyuhyun berdecak senang dan tidak bisa menahan rasa kegembiraannya sendiri saat mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Ryeonggu:

 _Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Berhentilah menyebutkan kata maaf mulai saat ini, ne?_

….

 **Flashback Kamis malam di rumah sakit –Kamar Rawat Ryeowook**

"berhentilah menyakiti orang lain demi aku, Kyu.. " ujar Ryeowook sambil menonton Kyuhyun yang sedang dengan tenang mengaduk-aduk teh hangatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh rasa damai "kamu tau sendiri kenapa aku melakukannya, Ryeowook-ah"

"jebal geumanhae Kyu.. berhentilah menyalahkan orang lain karna kesalahan yang aku perbuat…" ucap Ryeowook dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan suara yang mulai bergetar.

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang mulai menangis lagi.

"ini bukan salahmu Ryeowook-ah.. bukan salahmu untuk mendapatkan luka seperti ini"

"hiks.. ini salahku Kyu.. salah aku yang tidak pernah bisa menerimamu.. hiks.." tangis Ryeowook pun pecah secara menyeluruh "hingga kau menyakiti orang lain seperti ini….."

Kyuhyun meraih Wookie kedalam pelukannya dalam, untuk pria yang dicintainya ini menangis tepat di pundaknya

"aku pantas mendapatkannya Kyu… Aku lah yang mengubahmu menjadi orang seperti ini… hikss…" Ryeowook masih terisak-isak dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam mendengarkan

 _Bukan.. bukan ini yang aku mau Ryeonggu… Maafkan aku…_ batin Kyuhyun

"aku mohon hentikan Kyu…. Hiks.. kau boleh menghukumku tapi jangan buat orang lain yang menderita lagi… hikss" Wookie mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam sejak Minggu kemarin di pundak Kyuhyun malam itu.

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku baby" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menciumi puncak kepala Ryeowook sekilas dan menenangkan tubuh Ryeowook yang masih bergetar didalam pelukannya.

 _Aku akan menjauh dari Siwon Kyu… Aku akan menjauh darinya jika memang itu yang aku harus lakukan…_ pikir Ryeowook dalam hati sambil masih lanjut terisak.

OooooO

 **Kamis malam –lobi gedung Kim Broadcasting Company**

"hai" Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari lift tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang pria tinggi berpakaian rapi mencegat jalannya menuju parkiran gedung.

Ryeowook mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut

"Siwon ssi" ujarnya

"Ryeonggun, langsung mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita ngopi sebentar dulu?" tanya Siwon, kembali dengan senyum andalannya.

"eumm.. mungkin lain kali saja, bagaimana? Mian, Siwon ssi" Ryeowook balas menggulum senyum dan melangkah maju mendahului Siwon "aku duluan ya"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berbalik badan melihat punggung Ryeowook menjauh sambil membelakanginya.

"Aku sudah tau siapa pelaku yang menabrakkan mobilnya pada kita, Ryeonggun" ujar Siwon dengan tenang dengan cukup lantang; membuat Ryeowook memelankan langkahnya. Siwon bergerak cepat untuk mencegat Wookie lagi.

"Aku sudah tau siapa yang melakukannya. Dan aku tau kenapa kau menghindariku" Siwon menatap kedua mata bulat Ryeowook dalam-dalam. Pria ini merasakan perubahan sikap Ryeowook sejak Wookie sadar. Ryeowook kembali menjaga jarak dengannya dan selalu menolak secara halus untuk dihubungi sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

"tapi bisakah aku memintamu untuk tidak mengalah kepadanya? Aku ada disini untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak mau mengalah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Ryeowook-ah. Aku akan terus mendekatimu, apapun yang terjadi"

 **My love looks for you  
Hidden in my memory  
Guarded in my heart  
I know your love is not me  
But just for one more day… (Xia Junsu)**

 **TBC!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf berantakan ~ Selamat Membaca!

 **LOVELY DAY CHAPTER 6**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~Henry Lau**

 **~Kim Heechul**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

"Aku serius Kim Ryeowook."

"Tidak bisa Siwon ssi"

"Tidak bisa kenapa? Kenapa harus ada yang berubah diantara kita?"

"Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka lagi.. Aku mohon mengertilah.." ujar Ryeowook dengan nada memelas. Pegawai lain yang lewat berlalu lalang mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ryeowook berusaha berbicara seminimal dan sepelan mungkin untuk melindungi privasi mereka.

"Aniya, aku tidak mau mengerti." Jawab Siwon dengan cepat "Kalau dia bisa membayar orang untuk mencelakakan kita. Aku juga akan membayar orang untuk menajagamu dan diriku sendiri Ryeonggun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bersumpah aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Aniyo.. Bukan terluka itu hyung.. Aku hanya ingin semuanya untuk tidak diperpanjang lagi.. Apakah terlalu sulit?"

"Ya, itu sangat sulit Ryeowook-ah. Dia.. Dia... Kau sudah menolaknya kan? Seharusnya aku.. Akulah yang berhak untuk mengejarmu Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Siwon dengan suara bergetar "tapi sekarang apa? Kau meminta aku berhenti hanya karna takut pada orang itu?"

"Siwon ssi..." Ryeowook mulai menggeretakkan kedua giginya.

"Aniyeyo. Dengarkan aku dulu." Siwon memotong lagi "Kalau memang kau mencintainya, aku akan berhenti sejak dulu Ryeonggun. Tapi kau tidak pernah mencintainya, dan dia tidak punya hak secuil pun untuk mengatur hidupmu, oke? Aku tidak takut dengan ancamannya. Yang aku inginkan.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkannya seakan kecelakaan itu tidak pernah ada?

Akulah yang berhak mendapatkan cintamu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam pikiranku?!"

Ryeowook yang sudah merasa mendapat terlalu banyak perhatian dari beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon ke gedung parkir menuju mobil nya sendiri

"Ikut aku"

"Kita belum selesai bicara" Siwon menahan Ryeowook lagi saat tiba didepan Ryeowook

"Aku tau, tapi bicaralah didalam. Terlalu banyak orang yang lewat disini" jawab Ryeowook lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya; kebelekang kursi pengemudi.

Siwon pun jadi ikutan masuk juga dan mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

Ryeowook menghidupkan mobilnya dan mulai menyetir, membawa mereka ke pusat kota.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi. Akan kuikuti permintaan mu sebagai ngopi dimana, Siwon ssi?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil masih fokus menyetir. Ia menawarkan diri karna merasa tidak enak melihat Siwon yang terlihat begitu kesal harna karena dirinya. Ia tau emosi Siwon sudah memuncak ke ubu-ubun karna hal ini.

"Tidak usah ngopi. Aku mau kerumahmu saja" jawab Siwon singkat.

Pria satu ini memang paling jago untuk menggunakan kesempatan. Ia masih memilih diam dan terlihat memikirkan banyak hal untuk membuat Ryeowook merasa tidak enak

"Mwoo?"

"Aku merubah permintaanku. Tidak usah ngopi, kita ngobrol saja dirumahmu"

"Ck. " Ryeowook memilih tidak melanjutkan dan hanya lanjut menyetir menuju suatu tempat.

Memasuki parkiran sebuah kedai kopi besar, Siwon mulai komplain lagi dengan nada mengambek

"Ya, aku tidak mau kesini Ryeowook-ah"

"Hyungg... Ayolah..." Wookie mulai memakirkan mobilnya sedangkan muka Siwon masih terlihat tidak mau mengalah.

"Choi Siwon ssi. Ayo turun. Kita bicara didalam. Ini yang kamu mau kan?" Ryeowook melepas seatbelt nya dan mematikan mesin mobil

"Aniyo. Yang aku mau adalah main kerumahmu. Aku lapar Ryeonggun, aku belum makan malam..." Ujar Siwon mulai mengeluarkan nada memelas sambil bertatapan dengan kedua mata bulat Ryeowook

"Jinjja hyung. Kita bisa makan didalam.."

"Andwe"

….

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang dan turun dari mobilnya. Menunggu beberapa detik diluar, tapi Siwon tidak turun juga dari mobilnya.

Ryeowook hendak membukakan pintu dimana Siwon duduk tapi dikunci oleh pria ini sendiri dari dalam. Siwon hanya membuka jendela, bahkan melepas seatbelt saja belum.

"Siwon ssi... Aku serius..." Entah untuk yang keberapa kali Ryeowook harus memelas, tapi Siwon tidak mau bergerak juga.

"Aku mau kerumahmu. Kamu ngopi saja didalam dulu Ryeonggun, aku tunggu disini. Aku akan mengikutimu sampai pulang kerumah" ujar Siwon lalu menutup kembali jendela nya tanpa Ryeowook sempat berkata apa-apa.

 _Ya!_ Ryeowook mendecak kesal lalu masuk kedalam gedung toko kopi tersebut sambil meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang membawa masuk Siwon kedalam mobilnya sejak awal. _Hftttt siapa juga yang tau akhirnya malah akan jadi seperti ini._ Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya sambil bergegas memesan sebuah minuman.

Siwon kira ia benar-benar ditinggal lama, tapi 10 menit kemudian Ryeowook sudah kembali masuk duduk disampingnya, membawa satu gelas i _ce mocha_ yang sudah habis setengah.

Wookie menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi tanpa banyak bicara.

"Aku antar kerumah mu ya" Ryeowook mencoba bernegosiasi lagi

"Tidak mauuuuu." Siwon mulai gede ngambek lagi.

"Ya, hyung... Jinjjayo..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau turun kalau belum tiba dirumahmu"

Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menelan ludah dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetir kearah pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam, ia sudah malas berdebat panjang dengan Siwon yang entah kapan bisa habisnya.

OooooO

"Uaaaaaa masshita" mata Siwon berbinar-binar melihat 2 sayur hidangan hangat yang tersaji dihadapannya. Kimchi jigae dan sebuah _sweet and sour pork_ didepannya ini memang terlihat sangat lezat, tapi yang membuatnya merasa lebih senang adalah saat melihat Ryeowook sendiri lah yang membutkan semua ini selama 15 menit terakhir.

Ryeowook menyendokkan 2 mangkok nasi dan menghidangkan beberapa _side dish_ simpanan umma nya untuk pria tinggi ini.

Salahkan Siwon yang tidak berhenti merengek kalau dia lapar belum makan malam, dan keadaan rumahnya yang sedang kosong, akhirnya Wookie tidak tega dan memasakkan 2 hidangan sederhana untuk Ma Siwon.

Trik Siwon untuk membuat ryeowook iba dengannya berhasil. Yes! Ia memang tidak pernah kehilangan akal untuk mendapatkan perhatian pria satu ini. Biasanya Ryeowook tidak akan makan berat saat makan malam. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak menyentuh spatula dan pisau. Baru hari ini lah ia kembali memasak untuk seseorang sejak Ryeowook kembali dari hidup sendiri di luar negeri.

"Waaaa kau jago sekali memasak Ryeonggun!" Ujar Siwon masih dengan mulut penuh nasi sambil mengunyah.

Ujung bibir Wookie terangkat sebelah melihat pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia hanya menggulum senyum melihat Siwon yang makan dengan lahapnya

"Bagaimana kau bisa jago masak seperti ini sih, Ryeonggun?"

Ryeowook menyengir sekilas

"Aku tinggal sendirian selama kuliah.."

"Aku juga. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa masak walaupun 4 tahun tinggal sendirian"

"Sejak dulu aku bersekolah di _boarding school._ Jadi kami belajar memasak sedikit-sedikit sejak sma"

"Ohhh"

"Jadilah aku hobi memasak saat tinggal sendirian. Karna aku juga doyan makan hyung"

"Ohhhh"

Siwon kembali tenggelam pada makan malamnya

"Apa Kyuhyun pernah mencicipi makanan buatannu seperti ini?"

"Aniyo"

"Tidak pernah?"

"Jarang"

Siwon hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan lanjut makan. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang semangat mengunyah entah karna lapar atau senang, Ryeowook makan dengan sangat perlahan dan hanya lebih banyak mengamati pria dihadapannya ini yang sedang makan dengan senang hati. Senang rasanya kalau makanannya disukai orang lain. Entah siapapun itu orangnya, Ryeowook selalu senang kalau bisa memenuhi kebutuhan perut orang lain dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang dioleh oleh kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Hmmpphh aku iri sekali padanya"

Siwon dan Ryeowook sama-sama terdiam sejenak

"Iri kenapa?"

"Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama denganmu. Sedangkan aku. Kita baru saja kenal" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum yang dibalas oleh senyum dari Wookie juga .

OoooO

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sabtu ini? Apa masih kontrol ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengunyah melon yang dihidangkan oleh pembantunya Ryeowook sebagai pencuci mulut. _Full service_ terhadap tamu mereka.

"Aniyo, Sabtu ini aku akan mengisi di konser"

"Konser yang sama seperti kemarin lagi?"

"Iyap. Menggantikan Janghyuk hyung karna ia sedang berhalangan"

"Jadi kamu akan menjadi _main pianistnya_ lagi?"

"Heeh. Aku seharusnya sudah ikut berlatih sejak minggu lalu. Tapi karna tidak bisa ikut, jadinya aku akan latihan dirumah sendiri saja hingga Sabtu ini"

"Wuaaah" Siwon kembali menganga mendengarnya

"Bolehkah aku menontonmu latihan? Kamu akan latihan disini kan?" Tanya Siwon menunjuk sebuah grand piano yang terletak di ruang tengah

"Aniyeyo, aku biasanya berlatih di kamarku sendiri"

"bolehkah aku berkunjung kekamarmu?"

….

"maaf kalau berantakan. Masuklah" Ryeowook membukakan pintu kamar tidurnya dan mempersilahkan Siwon masuk. Menyalakan AC, menutup hordeng, dan mempersilahkan Siwon duduk

"duduklah, hyung"

"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Hyung" ujar Siwon. _Aku tidak mau menjadi Hyung mu_

"baiklah, silahkan duduk, Siwon ssi" ulang Ryeowook dengan sedikit penekanan.

Siwon hanya menyengir mendengarnya. _Siapa yang menyangka hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat baik, oh?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Siwon duduk menyender sambil membaringkan kepalanya disofa besar dan empuk dikamar Wookie. Diujung kamar sana Ryeowook sedang duduk didepan pianonya; membereskan beberapa file berisi _music sheets_ yang akan dimainkannya, menyoret-nyoret sesuatu dibuku musiknya dengan pensil, dan memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts tuts _grand piano_ tersebut dengan mahir.

Dengan alasan mau bertemu dengan Heechul, Siwon enggan pulang dan menikmati waktunya untuk ngobrol lebih,lebih banyak lagi dengan Ryeowook.

Disamping tempat tidur Ryeowook, langsung terdapat sebuah _grand_ piano dan sebuah organ. Piano tersebut terlihat sudah sering kali disentuh, karna banyak buku musik, pensil, penghapus tergeletak disekitarnya; digunakan Wookie saat dia mulai meng- _compose_ lagu diwaktu luangnya.

Ryeowook seperti mengdedikasikan hidupnya untuk musik; well, untuk piano lebih tepatnya. _Mungkin didalam hidup pria ini cuma ada berkerja, piano, keluarganya, dan Kyuhyun saja._ Batin Siwon.

 _Oh ya, mulai saat ini akan ada aku juga. Ada aku yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidup seorang Kim Ryeowook juga_. Pikir Siwon sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

OooooO

"Cieee yang nemenin Ryeowook konser seharian" sebuah suara girang menyapa langsung di belakang telinga Siwon dan sebuah lengan terasa menggaet lehernya dengan akrab saat Siwon sedang berjalan dilorong _backstage concert hall_ sendirian.

"Yo, Henry ya!" Siwon bercengkramah akrab dengan sang dongsaeng yang sangat _baby face_ ini

"konsernya sukses sekali tadi, _well done_ Henry-ya!" puji Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Henry ringan. Konser baru saja selesai. Siwon punya akses ke _backstage_ karna dari siang menemani Wookie _rehearsal_ dan lainnya hingga acara selesai.

"hehe thank you. Bagaimana lenganmu hyung? Sudah baikan?"

"Eum, sudah hampir sembuh total" jawab Siwon dengan santai

Henry masih menyengir ria.

"Kayaknya ada seseorang yang harus berterima kasih padaku nihh" ujarnya riang

"Haha, terima kasih apa?" jawab Siwon dengan enteng

"Hyung tidak ingat karna siapa bisa kau bertemu dengan Ryeowook?"

"Nuga? Kan aku sendiri yang memberet mobilnya" balas Siwon sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Ya hyung! Kalau aku tidak mengundangmu ke konser itu, hyung tidak akan bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan mengenalinya. Aku yang memberikan mu tiket vvip _limited edition_ sehingga kau bisa melihat wookie dengan jelas hyung!" balas Henry dengan cepat tanpa bisa di rem.

Siwon berpikir sebentar baru ikut menyengir setelahnya

"Oh iya kau benar iuga. Hehehehe. Arra.. Gomabda.. Gomabda Henry ya…"

"Gomabda saja? Mana jatah hadiahku, hyung? Hehe"

"Jadikan dulu aku dengan Ryeowook, baru kuberikan jatah hadiahmu"

"Aigoo,, jadi kalian belum jadian?" tanya Henry penasaran

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu dan kedua alisnya lagi "begitulah"

"ckck. Kasian hyung.. Usaha lagi ya Hyung! Biar cepat jadian dengan Wookie, hehe" lagi-lagi Henry hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak kekar Siwon saja

"ya! Jangan bicara saja, bantu aku secara nyata juga makanya" ujar Siwon sambil bercanda

"hehehe, akan kuusahakan hyung. Hyung maunya apa kali ini, hehehehe"

OoooO

 **13 tahun lalu di asramanya KyuWook**

"Huaaaaa. Ryeowook-ah.. ryeowookie.. bangun bangun….." Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan badan Ryeowook yang masih terbalut didalam selimut

Mata Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun barusan

"ada apa Kyu?"

"kebakaran… kebakaran Wookie… hueeeee"

Ryeowook yang sebenarnya masih tidak menangkap ucapan Kyuhyun karna ia baru saja bangun tidur dengan sendirinya membelalakkan matanya saat dihidungnya tercium bau asap yang perlahan-lahan semakin menguat.

Ryeowook refleks memakai sandal dan meraih jaketnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menangis saja.

"huaaaa Ryeowookie.. kita bisa mati…. Huaaaaa…."

Ryeowook merapatkan jaketnya dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun; menarik orang itu untuk pergi dengannya

"berhentilah menangis. Ikut denganku, Kyu. Kita turun kebawah lewat tangga darurat"

Ryeowook bergegas cepat keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju pintu darurat evakuasi. Saat tiba diluar, asap api jauh lebih tebal dibanding tadi, Ryeowook menahan nafasnya dan menarik Kyu secepat mungkin menuruni anak tangga satu persatu hingga tiba dilantai bawah dan keluar dari gedung tersebut; beruntung masih bisa selamat karna api belum merambat dan semakin membesar.

…

"kau itu. Kalau ada masalah, ya harus dihadapi; jangan hanya mengalah pada situasi Kyu" ujar Ryeowook pada Kyu sambil mereka duduk berdampingan dipinggir danau sekolah, diatas rumput hijau selagi menunggu pemadam kebakaran yang masih mencoba memadamkan api digedung asrama mereka. Kyu hanya mengangguk mendengarkan

"jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kau sedih ceritakan saja padaku. Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Nanti kita bisa sama-sama memecahkannya, otte?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi

"kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, beritahulah aku juga. Nanti akan kubantu untuk mendapatkannya" ujar Ryeowook lagi.

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap kedua mata Ryeowook dalam-dalam

"Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini sampai selamanya, Ryeowook-ah? Kau berjanji akan memenuhi semua keinginanku, kan?"

"eung, aku janji. Kalau sudah besar nanti, kita bisa berkerja-sama membantu satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, bagimana?"

"yaksokeyo" Kyuhyun mengulurkan jari kelinking kanannya "yaksokeyo" Ryeowook membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil dan menautkan kedua kelinking mereka.

Tawa itulah yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun lupa hingga sekarang. Tawa Ryeowook yang menjadi candu untuknya. Bisakah ia hidup tanpa tawa Ryeowook disampingnya? Bisakah ia hidup tanpa ada Ryeowook yang selama ini janji untuk menemaninya?

…..

 **You came to me when I was struggling**

 **You came and gave me a kiss.**

 **You embrace me like magic**

 **I've never felt this way before.**

 **Are things sometimes tough for you too?**

 **Why are you being so sad all alone?**

 **When the lights go off one by one**

 **I'll be the light and shine on you.**

 **Don't be sad, no no no. You're not alone, no no no.**

 **You've always been my light**

 **Hold my hand and lean on me now**

 **I'll always be there for you.**

 **When I had many dreams and when I was so nervous**

 **The struggles made me wish for a miracle.**

 **I've never seen you shaken by gushing wind**

 **Have you been holding it in for a long time?**

 **Why are you being so down without saying anything?**

 **When people leave your side one by one**

 **I'll be the light and shine on you.**

 **You were always there for me**

 **And you always had a faith in me.**

 **When the others told me to stop**

 **I will be the last love for you to hold on to. (APink)**

 **OoooooO**

 **Langsung lanjut chapter 7 ne. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf berantakan ~ Selamat Membaca!

 **LOVELY DAY CHAPTER 7**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~Henry Lau**

 **~Kim Heechul**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

 **3 bulan setelahnya**

Sudah berkali-kali Siwon mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook tapi handphonenya masih saja mati. Sudah 3 jam ia menunggu. Mencoba menghubungi Heechul, hasilnya pun masih sama; handphone Heechul ternyata juga sedang tidak aktif.

Sejak semalam Siwon sudah merasa tidak enak, sejak melihat Ryeowook menangis walaupun hanya sekilas, Siwon mencium sesuatu yang tidak benar, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi pagi ini, sejak pagi Siwon mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook terus tapi handphone nya sudah tidak aktif.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ryeowook? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu tadi malam? Lupakanlah pernyataan cintanya yang ditolak oleh pria ini. Sekarang Siwon lebih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook sebenarnya.

 **Flashback tadi malam**

Sebelam kaki Siwon sejak tadi tidak bisa diam, terus bergerak-gerak untuk membunuh rasa _nervous_ nya selagi menikmati hidangan penutup makan malamnya hari itu. Otaknya masih memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengamati Ryeowook yang sedang melahap _cheese cake_ nya dengan wajah datar.

Seminggu ini hubungannya dengan Ryeowook tidak berjalan terlalu lancar. Entah apa yang terjadi, mood Ryeowook tidaklah terlalu baik, pria ini sering bengong sendiri saat mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam sejenak.

Situasi seperti ini tidaklah bagus untuk Siwon. Sudah 2 minggu ini Siwon menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya lagi pada Wookie. Untuk benar-benar menanyakan apakah Ryeowook mau untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Ryeowook.. Melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang sendu, membuat semua kata-kata itu tertahan di ujung lidah Siwon sejak tadi, hingga sekarang mereka sudah hampir selesai dengan acara makan malam mereka.

Drrt drrrt.

Handphone Ryeowook yang bergetar dimeja sama-sama mengagetkan Ryeowook dan Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam sejenak.

Mata Ryeowook bertemu dengan mata Siwon, meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon ini sejenak. Siwon tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Wookie membisikkan Gomawo dan bangkit sejenak kedaerah balkon restoran untuk berbicara dengan sang penelpon.

Siwon memperhatikan sosok Ryeowook yang sedang bicara sambil menahan handphone di telinga kirinya.

 _Aniya.. aku harus menanyakannya hari ini.. Tidak akan ada waktu yang lebih tepat lagi selain malam ini…_ pikir Siwon dalam hati.

Wookie berjalan kembali kemeja mereka, dan Siwon menyambutnya dengan senyum. Tidak disangka-sangka….

"hyung mianhae, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jeongmal mianhae…" ucap Ryeowook pelan saat ia tiba dihadapan pria tinggi ini.

Mata Siwon terbelalak mendengarnya "wae? Ada apa Ryeong gun?"

"maaf hyung. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Kita bertemu lagi nanti, ne?" Ryeowook hendak berbalik tapi sebelah lengannya ditahan oleh genggaman Siwon yang menahan langkahnya.

"Kim Ryeowook, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Siwon dengan sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, wajah Ryeowook terlihat sangat sedih dan ketakutan karna sesuatu karna telepon itu, dan hal itupun membuat Siwon jadi merasa khawatir juga.

"ada.. ada sesuatu hyung.. nanti saja aku beritahunya, oke? Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"tapi aku juga perlu memberitahu sesuatu padamu Ryeowook-ah"

"nanti saja ya hyung. Aku berjanji. Jebalyo.." mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca tapi masih ditahan olehnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Siwon tau jelas itu. Tapi Siwon juga benar-benar perlu mengutarakan perasaanya saat ini.

"jinjjaryo.. aku benar-benar serius Kim Ryeowook"

"apa hyung? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Siwon terdiam sejenak saat Ryeowook menanyakannya langsung seperti itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyatakan suka pada Ryeowook. Tapi untuk kali ini.. Tetap saja disaat-saat seperti ini suara Siwon masih juga bergetar saat mengucapkan satu kalimat ini

"aku mencintaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku, Kim Ryeowook" ucap Siwon sambil menatap kedua mata Ryeowook dalam. Tangannya masih menahan sebelah lengan Ryeowook. Menahannya untuk pergi.

Ryeowook terdiam beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan Siwon barusan, baru menjawab

"mianhae Siwon ssi.. Aku tidak bisa.. mianhaeyo…" jawab Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang mulai parau. "aku minta maaf Siwon ssi. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Maaf aku belum bisa menerima perasaanmu. Neomu mianhae"

Ryeowook menarik tangannya dan bergegas pergi keluar dari restoran, masuk kedalam lift dan menghilang dari pandangan Siwon yang masih berdiri terdiam ditempatnya.

Setelah Ryeowook benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Siwon baru ikut melangkah menyusul Wookie kebawah. Siwon sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus turun kebawah untuk mencari Ryeowook lagi. Ia hanya mengikuti insting nya untuk memastikan bahwa Ryeowook tidak apa-apa, pria kecil ini terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan, Siwon tidak tau kenapa.

Dan ternyata benar saja, saat Siwon tiba dibawah, mobil Ryeowook baru saja tiba di lobi, dan Siwon bisa melihat sekilas; hanya sekilas. Wajah kecil Ryeowook yang berderai air mata dan ekspresinya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan akan sesuatu.

Siwon tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Ryewook, dan itulah yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

 **Flashback ends**

OooooO

"yeoboseyo, dengan kediaman keluarga Kim, anda berbicara dengan Lee Jonghyuk, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"yeoboseyo, ahjussi, bisa aku bicara dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Siwon dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa

"oh Tuan Choi, Tuan Ryeowook sedang berada di rumah sakit"

"rumah sakit?" ulang Siwon

"iya betul"

"siapa yang sakit, ahjussi?"

"Tuan Cho mengalami kecelakaan, sejak kemarin malam Tuan muda menginap di rumah sakit dan belum sempat kembali ke rumah"

Siwon ternganga sejenak mendengarnya. Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun kecelakaan?

"ngg.. arraseo, apakah… apakah Kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit… rumah sakit…"

"iya benar, Tuan Cho dirawat di rumah sakit dimana Tuan muda kemarin dirawat" butler kediaman Kim yang bisa diandalkan ini langsung menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sebelum ditanya.

"baiklah.. kamsahamnida ahjussi.. terima kasih atas informasinya"

"sama-sama Tuan Choi"

Dan Siwon pun bergegas meraih kunci mobilnya dan menuju rumah sakit besar di Seoul itu lagi.

30 menit kemudian setelah tiba di lobi rumah sakit, Siwon yang sebenarnya masih bingung mau mencari kemana mencoba berjalan kearah unit gawat darurat eksekutif dan untungnya bertemu dengan Heechul secara tidak sengaja ditengah perjalanan.

….

"Kyuhyun mencoba bunuh diri dengan menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Untungnya dia masih bisa diselamatkan dan masih dalam keadaan kritis saat ini. Wookie merasa sangat bersalah. Keadaannya masih sangat buruk saat ini. Bukannya aku melarangnya untuk bertemu Siwon-ah, tapi untuk saat ini, kukira ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat" Heechul menjelaskan panjang lebar dilorong rumah sakit yang berbau sangat khas.

"Kenapa dia bisa berbuat senekat itu?" Siwon masih tidak mengerti

"Kyuhyun melamar Ryeowook sekitar 10 hari yang lalu karna tau kedekatan kalian, dan Ryeowook menolaknya. Jadilah dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri"

Siwon menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kyuhyun sejak dulu memang seperti itu. Dia terlalu terikat dengan Wookie. Aku kira dengan kedatanganmu akan membantunya untuk menjadi lebih sadar, tapi ternyata ini malah memperburuk keadaan"

Siwon masih mendengarkan

"Jujur aku tidak pernah mau untuk melarangmu untuk mendekati Ryeowook kapanpun, Siwon-ah, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku harap kau bisa maklum bila Wookie berada disamping Kyu dulu untuk sementara waktu. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah temannya sejak kecil, dan Ryeowook merasa sangat sedih akan keadaannya sekarang.

Aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan Ryeowook untukmu di keadaan seperti ini. Semuanya masih tidak pasti, mianhae, aku tidak bisa membantu mu lagi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi diantara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun nantinya aku pun masih bingung"

Siwon langsung termenung mendengar semua ucapan Heechul. Wajah Ryeowook dengan mata bengkak dan berbanjir air mata tadi pagi masih terbayang-bayang didalam pikirannya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat Ryeowook seperti itu. Dan sekarang rasanya malah lebih sakit lagi saat ia tau kemungkinan besar ia bisa kehilangan Ryeowook dikarenakan tragedi yang membuat orang yang disayangi nya tersakiti seperti ini.

Semua memori tentang Ryeowook perlahan-lahan keluar lagi didalam otak Siwon. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu; Ryeowook yang membawa satu set string dipunggungnya, menegurnya dengan ketus. Saat Ryeowook bermain piano di orkestra pertama yang pernah ditontonnya dalam hidup. Saat ia bisa melihat Ryeowook bermain organ hampir setiap minggu nya di Gereja. Ryeowook yang sedang mendengarkan presentasi-nya dengan seksama. Mata Ryeowook yang berbinar-binar saat mereka menghabiskan waktu dengannya di Lotte World seharian. Tawa Ryeowook yang kadang ditutupi dengan sebelah tangannya saat mereka membicarakan satu dan dua hal lainnya, dengan lesung pipinya yang tercetak jelas. Wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat khawatir saat melerai pertikaiannya dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga wajah sendunya yang tidak bisa menjawab saat Siwon mengutarakan perasaannya pada pria berlesung pipi manis ini.

Pria satu ini tidak pernah sekalipun berpura pura menjadi orang lain dihadapannya. Ryeowook selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan itulah Ryeowook yang sangat Siwon cintai dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

 _Tidak bisakah aku bisa terus berada didekat Ryeowook dan menikmati waktu yang akan terus berjalan bersama-sama dengannya? Apa kami memang benar-benar tidak ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh, Tuhan? Kenapa kau harus mempermainkan perasaanku sekejam ini jika Ryeowook memang bukanlah jodohku ya Tuhan?_

Siwon hanya bisa berpikir keras sendirian.

"Haruskah aku menyayat urat nadiku juga hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta Ryeowook?" Gumam Siwon setelah sekitar 10 menit hening diantara kedua pria ini

"Ya! Apakah kau sudah gila?!" Balas Heechul sambil setengah berteriak

"Aku hanya bercanda, tenang saja" balas Siwon dengan nada datar

"Tidak lucu, Ma Siwon." Heechul mendengus kesal. Hampir saja ia mau meraih kerah kemeja Siwon, tapi temannya satu ini masih saja hanya terduduk lemas sambil menunduk tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Mengalah pada Kyuhyun tidak pernah akan menjadi pilihanku, Heechulah. Aku tidak akan melepas Ryeowook begitu saja sampai kapanpun itu. Aku mencintainya, Heechula. Aku mencintai Kim Ryeowook" ucap Siwon dengan nada frustasi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi sampai detik ini, semua hal terjadi seolah-seolah seluruh dunia tidak pernah mendengarkan keinginannya dan tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya yang satu ini.

Heechul sendiri semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Dirinya sendiri menjadi makin pusing saat mengetahui pendirian pria ini _. Kenapa keadaannya malah semakin runyam seperti ini sih?!_ Pertama Kyuhyun, sekarang Siwon pun jadi ikut jatuh terlalu dalam terhadap adik semata wayangnya ini. .

"Sabarlah Ma Siwon. Kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Bersabarlah untuk sejenak, ne?"

OoooO

Kyuhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan sangat perlahan karena untuk melakukan hal se-simple ini saja terasa cukup sulit untuknya kali ini. Matanya terasa lelah dan berat, tapi juga sangat ingin untuk kembali terbuka dalam waktu yang sama. Cahaya terang yang masuk dengan pekat membuat kedua matanya berkejap-kejap untuk beradaptasi. Pemandangan nyata seperti dihadapannya ini sudah lama ia tidak lihat. Entah sudah berapa lama, tapi rasanya lama sekali hingga Kyu merindukan rasanya kembali ke dunia nyata, melihat objek-objek didapannya dan wajah orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Appa dan ummanya ada tepat dihadapannya; dengan ekspresi wajah sangat khawatir dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Senyum lebar Kyuhyun terukir saat ia melihat kedua orang ini. Seandainya ada satu wajah lagi yang ia bisa temukan disampingnya saat ini, dunia akan terasa sangat sempurna bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

OoooO

Ryeowook terdiam mengamati Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya yang disediakan dari rumah sakit. Kedua mata bulatnya memandang kosong pada kamar rawat inap Kyuhyun yang luas dimana hanya ada ia dan Kyuhyun sendiri disana

"apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kyuhyun membangunkan Ryeowook dari bengongnya

"eum, sudah" jawab Ryeowook singkat

Kyuhyun mengacak puncak kepala Ryeowook sekilas lalu membelai pria yang duduk dengan setia disampingnya ini

"berhenti lah melamun, ne?"

"eung"

OooooO

 **Hari Selasa malam**

Heechul dan kedua orang tua Ryeowook menjenguk Kyuhyun yang keadaannya mulai stabil. Ditemani orang tuanya Kyuhyun juga, mereka semua ngobrol akrab karna sudah kenal dengan satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Heechul adalah almamater sekolahnya KyuWook juga, dia tau benar soal semua persahabatan KyuWook, bagaimana Kyhyun selalu menghampiri adiknya di Inggris, dan Heechul juga adalah tempat curhat Ryeowook, tempat Wookie menumpahkan semua perasaannya.

Heechul bukannya tidak suka pada Kyuhyun, tapi kadang memang menurutnya Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan, apalagi dengan kejadian ini juga. Saat Kyuhyun melamar Ryeowook dengan bunga dan sebuah cincin berlian, Ryeowook menolak dan pulangnya langsung mencari Heechul. Heechul mendukung keputusan Ryeowook, karna ia ingin Wookie mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, bukan karna dipaksa.

Keluarga Cho dan Keluarga Kim Jongwoon sudah kenal satu sama lain secara pribadi, bukan karna pekerjaan. Makanya itu appa dan umma Kim memutuskan untuk tidak berbuat banyak walaupun mereka tahu siapa dalang dibalik kecelakaan Ryeowook dan Siwon; dan karna permintaan Wookie sendiri jugalah makanya orang tua Wookie memilih untuk mengalah.

Tidak mereka sangka, 3 bulan kemudian mereka semua harus kembali lagi kerumah sakit ini, dan harus melihat Ryeowook bersedih lagi.

Ryeowook sudah kembali ke kantor, hampir setiap hari ia menjenguk Kyuhyun. Tapi semua orang rumahnya tau dan menyadari perubahan sifat Ryeowook sejak kecelakaan ini. Wookie jadi lebih jarang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Wookie jadi lebih banyak terdiam, seperti memendam sesuatu.

Appa dan umma Heechul dan Ryeowook sendiri pun jadi bingung harus bagaimana karna Kyuhyun jadi senekat ini. Apakah Ryeowook akan kembali kepada Kyuhyun dan menerima lamarannya? Entahlah. Yang pastinya Kim Jongwoon dan istrinya sepakat untuk memberikan kebebasan pada Ryeowook, asalkan tidak akan ada yang terluka lagi nantinya.

"baiklah, kita pulang dulu ne, sudah malam, JiHyuk-ah (appa nya Kyu)" ujar Jongwoon saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"ah iya iya. Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk Kyuhyun, Jongwoon-ah. Kita antar kebawah ya" balas Cho Ji Hyuk "Kyu, kita kebawah sebentar ya"

"ne appa. Kamsahamnida ahjussi, ahjumonim sudah datang. Gomawo Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sopan dan mereka pun satu persatu keluar dari ruangan.

Heechul yang terakhir keluar, hendak menutup pintu kembali tapi tidak jadi keluar saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang memainkan sebuah cincin berlian putih diantara kedua tangannya. Heechul hanya berdiri ditempatnya dan berkata

"tidak kah kau lihat Ryeowook tidak pernah tertawa lagi sejak kamu melakukan hal ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menengok kearah pintu dimana Heechul berada saat mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan.

"andai saja aku bisa mengajarimu tentang satu hal ini, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Jadi aku hanya bisa berharap, kau bisa menyadarinya, Kyuhyun-ah. Cepatlah sembuh" blam. Heechul keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

OoooooO

"aku tau kalau dengan melakukan hal ini, ini tidak akan merubah perasaanmu padaku, Kim Ryeowook. Tapi jujur, aku sudah tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi dihari itu, jadilah aku melakukannya"

Ryeowook diam mendengarkan

"aku tidak tau bagaimana harus mengakhiri ini semua, jadilah aku bertindak konyol seperti ini. Aku.. terlalu takut dengan apa yang ada didepan kita hingga aku membutuhkan simpatikmu, untuk berada disampingku. Maaf kalau sudah merepotkanmu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"tidakkah kamu tau betapa konyolnya kelakuanmu yang seperti ini, Kyu?" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyepelekan segala hal hanya untuk memenuhi keinginanmu? Kau tidak pernah tau betapa khawatirnya semua orang karna kejadian ini. Kau tidak pernah mengerti betapa merasa bersalahnya aku karna sudah membiarkanmu tumbuh menjadi orang seperti ini" lanjut Ryeowook bertubi-tubi dan setitik air mata turun dipipi Ryeowook, tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"ini semua salahku Kyu. Aku selalu mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan semua yang kamu inginkan didunia ini, hingga kamupun menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu hingga detik ini" Ryeowook mulai mengisak kencang. Seluruh isi hatinya dikerahkan semuanya pada hari ini juga.

"berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Ryeowookie. Akulah sumber masalahnya, aku tau itu"

 _ne, kau lah sumber masalahnya. Dan rasa cinta itulah sumber masalahnya_. Batin Wookie tapi tertahan diujung lidahnya karna kedua matanya yang masih berbanjir air mata dan nafasnya yang masih tidak teratur. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menangis dalam seminggu ini. Ryeowook merasa bodoh. Merasa sangat bodoh dan menderita karna satu hal yang orang bilang cinta ini.

Ryeowook merasa bersalah atas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya. Ia lah sejak dulu yang mengajarkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak takut meraih apapun yang ia mau. Tapi ia sendiri lah yang menolak Kyuhyun saat pria ini menawarkan cintanya. Ia sendiri yang menyebabkan sahabatnya melukai dirinya sendiri karna dirinya sendiri. Cinta, apakah itu cinta? Ryeowook tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, yang ada ia malah merasa menderita karna semua hal yang disebabkan oleh semua pernyataan cinta yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Ya, ia tidak lupa kalau masih ada Siwon juga. Ryeowook sendiri belum bertemu dengan Siwon lagi, tapi ia tahu Siwon sudah tau semuanya, dan hyung pasti sudah memberitahu soal semuanya kepada Siwon.

Kepala Ryeowook terasa makin berat setiap kali ia teringat tentang hal-hal ini. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan cinta yang dua pria ini simpan kepadanya. Jahatkah ia karna tidak bisa, belum bisa membalas bahkan satu saja dari keduanya? Ryeowook tau ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Ada satu yang harus ia relakan. Ada satu yang harus ia lepaskan agar bisa meluruskan semuanya dengan Kyuhyun dan melepaskan diri dari semuanya.

Ryeowook lelah dengan perasaan cinta yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur, tapi Ryeowook juga tidak bisa tersenyum bahagia saat ia masih dikelilingi oleh dua rasa cinta tersebut didalam hidupnya _. Aku akan benar-benar melepaskan Siwon. Aku akan menyakitinya karna aku sendiripun tidak kuat lagi menanggungnya._ Ryeowook ingin bebas dari semua ini, tidak ingin membuat keadaan menjadi lebih dan lebih rumit lagi. Walaupun Ryeowook tau, pria ini mungkin akan membencinya, dan mungkin Ryeowook sudah melepaskan cinta nya sendiri. Mungkin. Mungkin. Ryeowook tidak pernah tau ia mencintai siapa. Definisi cinta masih terasa sangat samar baginya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia harus memilih. Dan Ryewook memilih melepas semua belenggu ini satu persatu untuk membangun hidupnya kembali. Tekadnya dalam hati.

….

 **Kafetaria Rumah Sakit:**

"Siwon-ssi"

"Ya"

"Aku minta maaf, soal pertemuan terkahir kita malam itu.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Ryeowook-ah"

Ryeowook menelan ludah lalu melanjutkan

"Aku mau minta maaf juga karna mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu lagi, Siwon ssi"

Siwon terdiam mendengarnya

"Tanpa aku beritahu pun kamu pasti sudah tau tentang semuanya soal Kyuhyun, kan?

Tapi satu hal yang aku ingin beritahu padamu hyung. Aku… aku memutuskan untuk melakukan ini bukan untuk siapa-siapa.. bukan juga untuk Kyuhyun."

Siwon masih tidak menjawab

"Gomabda hyung, untuk semuanya." Ryeowook tersenyum pahit menanggapi Siwon yang diam saja dan akhirnya bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Siwon terdiam sendirian.

Ia tau Siwon marah. Dan ia tau kalau ia sendiri pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari pria ini. _Kau tidak boleh egois Ryeowookie, kau tidak bisa egois. Lebih baik seperti ini, kan? Untuk apa kau tetap menjaga cinta keduanya tapi kamu sendiri tidak bisa membalasnya? Lerakanlah semua perasaan itu, Ryeowook-ah. Kamu harus bisa melupakan semuanya._ Batin Ryeowook untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri selagi berjalan kembali ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook merasa sedikit janggal diperlakukan sedingin ini oleh Siwon. Hatinya terasa sakit meskipun ia tidak tau kenapa. Mungkin karena bagaimanapun mereka adalah teman yang cukup dekat selama beberapa bulan ini. Wookie tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kebaikan Siwon kepadanya, hari-hari menyenangkan yang mereka lalui bersama. Ia tau disini ia yang salah. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menerima cinta Siwon, tapi walaupun hatinya berkata iya sekalipun; situasi dan keadaan mental Ryeowook belum siap untuk memulai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta lagi. Dan ia harus menerima konsekuensinya.

Ryeowook terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak egois. Ia tidak mau menahan Siwon ditengah-tengah lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Siwon Hyung. Maafkan aku.

OoooO

"Ryeowook tidak pernah berpengalaman dalam masalah percintaan Siwon-ah. Usianya masih sangat muda. Ia tidak pernah mencintai orang lain sebelumnya karna Kyuhyun. Tidak ada orang yang mendekatinya selain kau dan Kyuhyun. Kau tau rasanya lelah karna satu hal yang terus membawa masalah kedalam hidupmu bertubi-tubi?

Dalam keadaan Ryeowook saat ini, cinta lah yang membuatnya merasa lelah dan merasa bersalah. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah berpisah Siwon-ah, tapi karna ini Ryeowook juga jadi ingin sendiri untuk sementara waktu. Ia ingin menarik diri dari segalanya yang menyangkut percintaan dan tenggelam dalam hal lainnya yang masih bisa ia raih."

"tidak bisakah aku berada didekatnya tanpa mengingatkan Ryeowook soal cinta dan semua hal yang menyakitkan itu?"

"semua orang tau kau mencintainya, Choi Siwon. Dan Ryeowook belum siap untuk menerimanya hingga detik ini. Seberapa keras kau mencoba, bahasa kasarnya, Ryeowook sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu mulai saat ini hingga kurun waktu dekat-dekat ini"

"maaf kalau aku terlalu kasar denganmu, tapi itulah kenyataannya Siwon. Kau lihat sendiri kan semua perubahan sikap Ryeowook? Kalau kau ingin dia membaik, aku mohon, ikutilah permintaannya kali ini

"aku tau ini menyakitkan untukmu. Aku berterima kasih karna kau sudah mencintai adikku. Tapi sumpah aku juga tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya takdir tuliskan untuk kalian berdua, Siwon-ah. Dan aku merasa sangat kasihan melihat adikku yang merasa sangat lelah karna semua ini, jadi lagi, aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Jinjja-ro."

"arraseo Heechul-ah aku mengerti"

OoooO

"yeoboseyo"

"Ryeonggun, ini aku, Siwon"

"eung hyung" balas Ryeowook singkat

Siwon hampir meminta agar Ryeowook tidak memutuskan teleponnya. Tapi kata-kata itu tertahan dilidahnya karna ia tahu Ryeowook tidak akan berbuat seperti itu

"Kim Ryeowook" _dengarkan aku baik-baik_ "tidak bisakah aku berada didekatmu tanpa mengingatkanmu tentang cinta dan semua hal yang menyakitkan dalam hidupmu itu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada sangat, sangat perlahan

Ryeowook dan Siwon sama-sama terdiam selama hampir satu menit setelahnya. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, tidak sekalipun suara tarikan nafas mereka berdua.

"mianhae hyung" jawab Ryeowook akhirnya dengan nada datar "aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Maaf kalau aku mempermainkanmu"

 _Bukan siapa-siapa yang mempermainkan aku, Ryeong gun. Takdir lah yang mempermainkan kita hingga semuanya berjalan seperti ini_

Siwon memilih untuk tidak membalas jawaban Wookie barusan

"apakah kamu akan membenci aku, mulai saat ini hyung?"

"entahlah Wookie. Aku tidak tau"

dan tuk. Siwon menyentuh tombol merah dilayar handphonenya dan membuang handphone tersebut ke jok sofa.

 _aku tidak akan membencimu, Kim Ryeowook. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci orang sepertimu_

Siwon menutup kedua matanya, menikmati matahari sore yang bersinar masuk menembus kaca-kaca kamar dan menyinarinya langsung hingga ia enggan membuka mata lagi. Siwon harap ia bisa hanya tetap seperti ini hingga semuanya sudah bisa berjalan normal nantinya. Ia berharap waktu bisa berjalan secepatnya, secepat-cepatnya agar semua kesedihan ini bisa segera luntur dari dalam hatinya. Walaupun ia tidak pernah tau entah apa lagi yang menantinya di masa depan sana..

 **It's still haunting me when I close my eyes**

 **With time, I guess it'll fade away**

 **I don't regret it, I'm just a bit sad**

 **I don't want to see you. I just miss you (Winner)**

 **TBC!**

 **Sumpah ini bukan END ya saudara-saudara ~ author juga gak akan rela kalau akhirnya kayak begini, hehe. Masih ada sambungannya, cuma butuh waktu aja untuk mempersiapkannya, oke? Tetep akan update secepatnya.**

 **Kenapa saya bikin Ryeowook sedih-sedihan dan mundur kabur seperti ini? Bukan buat nyiksa Siwon sebagai alasan utama, tapi karna memang ide awalnya sudah begini dan terinspirasi waktu nonton Ryeowook nyanyi** _ **She's Gone**_ **live di Sukira live 141016 (cari di youtube silahkan), dimana ekspresinya kayak sedih banget (mungkin karna dia lagi flu), lagunya yang emang sedih, dan Ryeowook yang nyanyinya bagus banget, hahah. Jadilah jadi pengen karakter Ryeowook yang sendu kayak begitu. Agak random memang, maklum ya kalau kalian gak setuju dengan ide saya. ^^**

 **Ide cerita ini memang dari awalll banget cuma iseng –** _ **pure**_ **iseng karna liat foto Ryeowook yang selalu senyum selesai recording sukira pake sweatshirt, backpack, dan snapbacknya. Jadilah chapter 1 cerita ini terpasang dan lanjut kayak gini (?) haha.**

 **Curcol dikit, 8 tahun suka Suju, baru akhir-akhir ini author suka bangeeet sama Ryeowook. Lagi suka paraahh (ya iyalah, nulis ceritanya soal dia terus :p) hahaha. Btw, ya begitulah, ini udah panjang banget komennya, hehe.**

 **Anyway, yang menunggu SiWook, tenang-tenang, endingnya saya janjikan akan tetap seperti** _ **What If**_ **kok, Kyuhyun mah jadi cobaan doanggg,, hehe.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, me-review, tenggelam dalam cerita ini, hehe! Gomawoooo (silahkan review)**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVELY DAY CHAPTER 8**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~Henry Lau**

 **~Kim Heechul**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

 **2 tahun kemudian –Itaewon, Seoul –Jam 5 sore**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah restoran Korean cuisine yang cukup ramai di daerah sini, melihat-lihat menu yang disediakan, dan meminta meja untuk satu orang saat seorang pelayan datang menyapanya.

Choi Siwon sedang agak kelaparan, ia baru saja selesai berkerja, ingin cari makanan, dan penasaran ingin mencoba restoran baru yang cukup populer ini.

Restoran yang menyajikan modern Korean dishes ini katanya terkenal karna dibuat dan dikontrol langsung oleh seorang Chef terkenal, makanya tempat ini sedang hampir selalu ramai.

"semua meja kami sedang penuh Tuan, tapi masih ada tempat di bar untuk satu orang. Apakah anda mau menunggu atau mengambil meja di bar tersebut?" tanya sang pelayan dengan sopan.

"oh, oke baiklah, di bar juga tidak apa-apa"

"baiklah, silahkan masuk kedalam Tuan"

Sang pelayan memimpin jalan Siwon kedalam restoran yang mempunya konsep sangat unik ini, masuk kedalam dan duduk di barisan bar yang menghadap ke open kitchen dimana para koki sedang sibuk membuat pesanan para pelanggan.

"silahkan panggil kami kalau anda sudah siap untuk memesan"

Siwon membuka lembaran buku menu tersebut dengan senyum sopan

"ahh nee…."

Siwon terduduk sendirian menunggu makanannya yang belum tiba. Tidak diketahuinya, beberapa menit terakhir ada sepasang mata dari dapur utama yang sedang mengamati pria ini sejak tadi.

Karna sejak tadi telinga Siwon hanya menangkap kebisingan di restoran ini saja, saat ada sebuah suara yang semakin mendekat dibelakangnya, Siwon dengan cepat menyadari kalau ia sedang dibicirakan oleh seseorang.

"Heechul ah, ada temanmu" tapi Siwon tidak kenal itu suara siapa. Logat yang sangat asing ditelinganya. Mungkin dia membicarakan orang lain bukan aku? Siwon masih tidak berani kegeeran.

"Aigoo gamjakkiya, kau mengagetkanku. Waaaaa Ma Siwon!" sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara cukup cempreng yang familiar baginya, walaupun sudah lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan seperti ini.

Dann voila, tiba-tiba sudah ada seorang Kim Heechul yang tidak berubah banyak tiba dihadapannya. Membuat Siwon jadi kaget sendiri juga melihat teman lamanya ini. "Kim Heechul. Apa kabarmu?"

Heechul dan Siwon bercengkramah akrab

"Baik baik. Apa kabarmu juga? Aigoo sudah lama tidak bertemu oh!" Heechul menggaet pundak lebar Siwon dengan akrab.

"Gwenchana.." Siwon menggulum senyum sekilas, lumayan senang tidak sengaja bertemu Heechul di tempat sekebetulan ini.

….

Siwon dan Heechul pindah duduk bersebelahan di bagian bar restaurant yang menghadap ke jalanan luar kali ini; menonton para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang sambil menikmati kopi dan teh hangat mereka setelah Siwon selesai makan. Sudah lama kedua pria ini tidak hang out dengan satu sama lain.

"Apa kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini? Masih sibuk berkerja?" tanya Siwon membuka pembicaraan setelah Hankyung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eung, begitulah. Biasa-biasa saja. Kau juga?"

Siwon mengangguk

"Temanmu.. Tidak ikut ngobrol dengan kita saja?" Siwon menengok-nengok mencari seorang pria tinggi yang memanggilkan Heechul untuknya tadi. Mereka baru berkenalan sekilas, belum sempat mengobrol apa-apa.

"Ah gwenchana, dia sedang berada di kantornya dibelakang" jawab Heechul dengan santai

"Kantornya?" Tanya Siwon refleks

"Eum, dia pemilik restaurant ini" ucap Heechul diikuti smirk andalannya

Mata Siwon membulat sempurna saat mendengarnya

"Jadi dia Tan Hankyung yang terkenal itu? Dan dia temanmu?" Siwon tau benar siapa pemilik restoran ini. Tempat ini terkenal karna makanannya dan nama pemiliknya yang katanya adalah chef terkenal. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak pernah tau Hankyung itu siapa, nama itu jadi familiar karna saking terkenalnya orang ini dan restorannya ini dikalangan teman-temannya.

"Eum, begitulah" Heechul masih mengangguk santai

"Wuaaa Daebak.. ckck" Siwon mengangguk angguk "Kalian terlihat sangat dekat" ujar Siwon. Ternyata tidak aneh sih kalau dipikir-pikir nya untuk seorang Kim Heechul bisa berteman dengan Hankyung. Siwon tau persis pergaulan Heechul sangat luas; mulai dari politisi muda, pengusaha, model, artis, designer, hampir di semua bidang pria ini punya kenalan dengan mereka.

Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya

"Dia kekasihku Siwon-ah, hahahah "

Baru sebentar kalem, mata Siwon kembali membulat untuk kedua kalinya saat mendengarnya.

"Jinjja? Waa chukkae heechula!"

Siwon dengan tulus mengucapkan selamat sambil menggepuk-gepuk pundak Heechul sejenak. Heechul hanya tersenyum girang mendengarnya, sedangkan Siwon…. baru beberapa detik kemudian air mukanya tiba-tiba berubah lagi dan terlihat berpikir tentang sesuatu. Mood nya benar-benar seperti sedang main roller coaster hari ini.

"Waeyo? Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul yang cukup peka dengan perubahan ekspresi Siwon.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Siwon singkat, berbohong kecil. Hffft Heechul saja sudah punya pacar. Sedangkan aku... Pikir Siwon tidak bisa menghindari untuk tidak mengasihani dirinya sendiri, ckck.

"Sudah berapa lama, Heechul-ah?" tanya Siwon lagi

Heechul mengibaskan poninya sejenak sebelum menjawab

"2 tahun."

Angka yang sangat familiar untuk Siwon... Otaknya kembali sejenak kejangka waktu 2 tahun belakangan dan memori tersebut kembalimembuat perasaannya makin terasa mengganjal.

Ahhh kenapa aku jadi sentimental seperti ini. Siwon mulai menyesal kenapa harus ngobrol lebih jauh dengan teman lamanya secara kebetulan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah punya pacar?" tanya Heechul pada Siwon yang masih diam.

"Aniyeyo"

Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya "Tumben"

"Tidak mudah untuk bangkit setelah mendapat penolakan, heechul ah." Ucap Siwon refleks tanpa berpikir.

Memang itulah kenyataannya yang dirasakan Siwon. Seumur hidup baru sekali ini dia ditolak. Oleh orang yang benar- benar dicintainya pula. Mau berjuang juga tak bisa, mau menerima juga tidak mudah. Jadilah ia luntang-lantung seperti ini oh?

Heechul memasang wajah simpatik mendengar jawaban Siwon barusan.

"Aigoo, apakah kau masih mengharapkan Ryeowook?"

Siwon memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya

"Nan molla... Aku selalu mengharapkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya." Gumam Siwon masih dengan nada datar.

"Kalian benar-benar _lost contact_ sejak kejadian itu?"

"Eum.. Agak. Kita tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Walaupun aku masih punya nomornya.." _Dan selalu mengikuti perkembangan profile picture nya_ sambung Siwon dalam hati

Heechul masih mengamati banyak orang yang berlalu lalang diluar lalu menjawab "Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah berbeda, Siwon ah" lalu pria cantik ini kembali menyesap kopinya sejenak.

"Berbeda?" Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eum. Ryeowook yang sekarang.. Sudah ceria lagi. Waktu yang mengembalikan semuanya. Gomabda untukmu juga, yang sudah mau mengalah demi kebaikan Wookie sendiri"

Heechul menepuk pundak Siwon dan pria ini tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Siwon menggulum senyum pahit. _Mungkin dia sudah bahagja dengan orang lain._

"Sebagai ganti jasamu itu.. Dan sebagai hadiahku karna sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.. Kalau mau..." ucap Heechul dengan sangat perlahan. Membuat Siwon menengok kearahnya mendengarkan dengan penasaran.

"Kalau kau mau... Aku bisa membantumu untuk meraih Ryeowook -lagi."

Siwon terdiam sejenak saat mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Jinjja? Jinjja heechul-ah? Kau serius? Bukankah ryeong gun sudah punya pacar lagi sekarang?" Tadinya Heechul ragu-ragu untuk mengungkapkan hal ini. Ia takut salah langkah, tapi ternyata Siwon langsung berubah excited dalam sekejap saat mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Pacar mwo yaa? Setauku tidak ada!" jawab Heechul dengan nada sedikit iritasi

"Serius?"

"Eung. Kalau kau tidak mau juga gapapa sih" Heechul mulai jual mahal

"Aniyoooo..."

"Aku hanya tidak enak saja hubungan kalian terputus gara gara Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin kalian bisa meluruskan semuanya" ujar Heechul.

Baru sedetik ia selesai bicara, Siwon sudah menyahut "Aku mau!"

"Hah?"

"Aku mau heechul-ah! Dimana Ryeowook sekarang? Apa kesibukannya?" tanya Siwon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Heechul saking semangatnya. Heechul jadi terkekeh lagi melihat kelakuan pria ini.

"Ryeowook juga berkerja seperti biasa seperti kita. Dia sudah tidak mengisi di orkestra lagi karna sering keluar negeri akhir-akhir ini"

Heechul dan Siwon ngobrol berhadapan sekarang. Sudah tidak menghadap kaca depan masing-masing lagi.

"Ahhh... Aku melihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu Heechul-ah... Ryeong gun terlihat dekat dengan seorang wanita.. "

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Apa kau menyapanya?" Potong Heechul sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Tidak.. Aku hanya melihatnya, dia tidak melihatku.. Ryeowook sedang nonton dengan seorang wanita. Mereka terlihat cukup dekat." Heechul dan Siwon ngobrol akrab seperti 2 wanita yang sedang bergosip dengan semangat sekarang

"Wanita nugu? "

"Aku kira dia pacarnya Ryeowook"

"Apakah dia cantik?"

"Eumm lumayan…." _tapi lebih baik aku daripada dia_ sambung Siwon dalam hati

"Ber-rambut blonde?"

"Eung"

Heechul berpikir sejenak lalu mencari sesuatu di _handohone_ nya selama satu menit.

"Apa ini wanita yang kamu maksud? " ia menyodorkan sebuah foto untuk dilihat Siwon.

"Ya! Ya itu dia orangnya!" Siwon menunjuk dengan semangat saat melihat foto wanita tersebut yang diperlihatkan Heechul.

"Ahhhh kau ini". Heechul menampar pundak lebar Siwon sekilas.

"Namanya Luna. Dia itu sepupu Korea nya Hankyung. Dari aku dan Hankyung makanya Ryeowook dan Luna kenal. Mereka hanya bersahabat!"

"Sepupu Korea nya Hankyung?" tanya Siwon langsung

"Eum. hankyung kan setengah cina setengah korea"

"Oh iya aku lupa" Siwon pernah ingat mendengar soal ini dari sumber mana yang ia sendiri sudah tidak ingat juga.

"Apa mereka pacaran?" Sambung Siwon langsung

"Tidak. Mereka bersahabat." Heechul sedang baik mau melakukan pengulangan.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya! Kau meragukan posisiku sebagai Hyung nya ryeowook?" dan Heechul tidak akan mau mengulang untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Aniya aniya.. Hahah"

Siwon tertawa kecil karna tau benar sifat Heechul seperti apa.

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan Ryeowook? Sejujur-jujurnya?" tanya Heechul serius sambil melipat kedua tangannnya

"Eum." Siwon menangguk

"Kalau kau bisa. Apakah kau mau memulainya semua dari awal lagi dengan wookie?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada super serius

"Itu adalah satu-satunya keinginanku sejak 2 tahun lalu, Kim Heechul. Dan masih belum berubah hingga sekarang" jawab Siwon dengan tenang.

"Baiklah. Akan kubantu kau untuk yang terakhir kalinya kali ini. Semoga kalian berjodoh ya! Kalau kalian tidak jadi juga, aku tidak tau lagi Ryeowook akan berjodoh dengan siapa nantinya." Jawab Heechul sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, membuat Siwon sontak tertawa mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang pria yang sedari tadi mengamati dua orang ini akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan Siwon dan Heechul, sebelum Siwon sempat menjawab ucapan Heechul barusan.

"Heechul-ah" panggil Hankyung, menyusul berdiri diantara Heechul dan Siwon

"Ohh hankyung-ah!"

"Siwon ssi" sapa Hankyung pada Ma Siwon juga

"Hankyung ssi" Siwon balas mengangguk ramah

"Apa yang kalian berdua tertawakan? Sepertinya seru sekali" ujar Hankyung dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hahaha iya.. Kami sedang membicarakan soal Wookie. Hankyung-ah! Ini adalah Siwon yang aku ceritakan soal Wookie saat itu!" Heechul menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Siwon

"Ohhh.. Jadi kau ini Siwon yang dimaksud Heechul sejak dulu….. Baru sekali kita bertemu tapi aku langsung bisa mengenalimu walaupun sebelumnya hanya melihat difoto, hahaha.."

Siwon sedikit tersenyum malu dan hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Heechul soal dirinya. Apakah dia sudah menceritakan pada Hankyung soal insiden mereka bertiga, oh?

"Waa yeoksi, kau benar-benar tampan dan terlihat sangat sombong seperti cerita Heechul" ujar Hankyung dengan jujur.

Heechul memukul lengan pacarnya saat mendengar penjelasan barusan

"Eyyy dia sudah tidak se sombong dulu! Dulu itu bahkan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih sombong daripada ini. Iya kan?" Gurau Heechul dan mereka bertiga pun lanjut ngobrol akrab lagi selama beberapa menit kedepan.

 **2 minggu kemudian -Macau – City of Dreams**

Siwon pura-pura sibuk bermain dengan handphonenya sambil mengantri di belakang serombongan keluarga untuk masuk menonton Dragon's Treasure show di sebuah mall –one stop entertainment yang cukup terkenal di Macau. Ya, ia hanya berpura-pura sibuk dan terus menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan seseorang yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Seorang pria Asia kecil yang mengantri di barisan cukup depan.

Saat pintu sudah dibuka, Siwon mengantri untuk mengambil kacamata 3D dan memasuki ruangan show yang terbut dari kaca, berbentuk setengah lingkaran, dan masih terang karna acaranya masih belum dimulai.

Pria tinggi ini masih menyelip diantara pengunjung lainnya, mencuri pandang dan tersenyum sendiri melihat seseorang yang diperhatikannya sejak tadi, sedang senyum fokus menonton preview show yang dimainkan di layar utama. Dari samping dan jarak yang sedang –tidak terlalu jauh ataupun dekat, Siwon jadi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah kecil Ryeowook, lesung pipinya yang samar-samar terlihat, matanya yang berbinar-binar melihat efek 4D naga berterbangan dibalik arena kaca tersebut. Siwon ikut tersenyum sendiri setiap melihat tawa Ryeowook dan ekspresinya yang begitu hidup. Benar kata Heechul, Ryeowook yang dulu sudah kembali. Ryeonggun nya sudah kembali.

OoooO

 **Ritz Carlton Hotel– Hong Kong**

Ryeowook memutar-mutar leher nya yang agak kaku sejenak sambil berdiri sendiriam didalam lift hotel yang membawanya ke salah satu lantai paling atas; hendak kembali ke kamar hotelnya malam ini. Seharian tadi ia mengikuti kunjungan ke lokasi pabrik, ditutup dengan makan siang bersama salah satu teman lamanya di masa kuliah dulu, yang tinggal di daerah Kowloon.

Mengobrol panjang lebar, Wookie sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan pulang selarut ini. Saat bertemu teman akrab lamanya, berjam-jam berlalu dengan cepat membicarakan banyak hal; baru sekarang ia merasakan capeknya dari semua aktivitas hari ini.

Hahhh setidaknya besok sudah akhir pekan. Ia punya sisa 2 hari bebas di HongKong, sebelum hari Senin nanti kembali ke Seoul. Ryeowook sudah kepikiran akan beristirahat hingga besok pagi, bersantai dulu dikamar, baru besok siang ia akan keluar hotel untuk jalan-jalan solo dan hunting foto di negara ini.

Ryeowook menempelkan kartu kamarnya di pintu, masuk kedalam kamar tidur mewah tersebut, mencuci wajahnya dan bergantian pakaian secepat kilat dan melemparkan badannya ke ranjang.

Ahhh matanya sudah terasa begitu berat. Ryeowook mengecek handphonenya sebentar lalu hendak meletakannya di meja pinggir ranjang, dimana ternyata ia menemukan suatu amplop panjang disana. _Haduhhh apa iniii_. Pikir Ryeowook resah.

Hmmm, walaupun matanya sudah berat, Wookie meraih amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Terdapat 2 tiket Disneyland didalamnya, dan sebuah kartu dengan tulisan tangan bertinta hitam

 **Annyong Ryeowook ssi! Maukah kau pergi ke Disneyland bersamaku hari Minggu ini? Aku tunggu di gate taman jam 11 hari Minggu ini ya! Bawalah kedua tiket ini, aku akan menunggu seharian sampai kau datang ^^**

 **Hubungi aku di +852… kalau kau tidak tau ini siapa.**

 **Good night!**

Wookie hanya mendecakkan bibirnya saat membaca pesan itu sekilas; sangat sekilas. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berkerja. Pria manis ini hanya meletakkan kembali kartu-kartu itu kembali ketempatnya dan membalutkan dirinya didalam selimut dengan erat; tubuhnya sudah terlalu kelelahan.

 **TBC!**

 **Masih sangat singkat ~baru bisa edit update-an sampe sini, hehe. Silahkan review!**

 **Sejak nge-fans sama Ryeowook jadi kasian sama Wook karna kadang dia kurang dapat perhatian apalagi kalau dibanding Kyu yang solo album (ehm ehm maaf yang bias nya Kyuhyun). Jadilah author selalu bikin cerita yang ngebela Ryeowook kan? Hehe**

 **Di Bittersweet, author mau ngebawa kesusahan-kesusahan yang dilewati Wookie sebelum ia sukses kayak sekarang –cuma ya jadinya di setting/latar belakangnya berbeda, yaitu dengan background yang author karang ya. Kasian liat Ryeowook kurus krempeng dan kerjaannya makan vitamin melulu, hehe. Jadinya terinspirasi nulis soal kesusahannya Wookie juga deh di Bittersweet ini.**

 **Karna cerita ini udah mau end, akan lanjut di Bittersweet. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca! Semua review nya sangat sangat di apresiasi kok! Gomawoooo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lagi dikejar tugas, masih sempettt aja nulis yang manis-manis kayak beginian, hahhahaha. Selamat membaca! 

**LOVELY DAY CHAPTER 9**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~Henry Lau**

 **~Kim Heechul**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: Won Wook Kyu**

 **Jam 10 pagi di Ritz Carlton Hong Kong**  
Ryeowook terbangun dengan sendirinya, menyambut hari Sabtu dengan kesunyian di kamar hotelnya. Otaknya sudah terbangun, tapi mata dan tubuhnya masih bergelut di ranjang, enggan bangun ataupun melepaskan diri dari balutan selimut tebal.  
Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Ryeowook perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan gedung gedung tinggi dibalik kaca dan gorden tipis disebelah kanannya. Matahari sudah tinggi, cahayanya sudah cukup terik kalau tidak ditutupi oleh gorden tipis itu.

Ini lah yang akhir-akhir ini sedang Ryeowook nikmati untuk dijalani. Ia banyak mengambil banyak tugas diluar negeri, sekalian jalan-jalan diakhir minggunya sendirian atau bertemu teman lamanya kalau memang ada yang menetap di negara-negara tersebut.  
Ryeowook suka bangun ditengah kesunyian untuk sesekali seperti ini. Ia suka jalan-jalan ditengah orang lokal, hunting foto, mencoba makanan dan jajanan tradisional, dan membeli banyak souvenir.

Seperti prinsip orang banyak sejak dulu; work hard play hard, metode itulah yang sedang ia coba akhir akhir ini. Banyak berkerja, tapi Wookie juga memberi ruang untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri sambil tetap menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Wookie tau ia beruntung bisa berkunjung ke banyak negara dengan fasilitas mewah, jadilah ia tetap sangat berdedikasi tinggi dalam berkerja agar tidak mengecewakan perusahaan dan ribuan orang yang bertumpu pada usaha ayahnya tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong soal diluar negeri, Ryeowook jadi kepikiran soal kartu yang ia baca tadi malam. Apa itu beneran? Atau hanya mimpi?  
Setelah selesai mengecek semua sosial medianya -yang adalah salah satu kewajiban rutin saat baru membuka mata; Wookie mengulurkan tangannya ke pinggir meja, dan voila.

Ternyata benar ada kartu itu disana. Jadi itu bukan mimpi, oh?  
Ryeowook meraih amplop itu dan kali ini membacanya dengan seksama  
 _Ohhh nugu ya? Siapa orang ini?_ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati sambil bibirnya mempoutkan bentuk oooo dan membaca kalimat tersebut berulang-ulang

Iseng iseng tidak ingin berpikir terlalu keras, Wookie menekan angka angka yang tertera tersebut di handphone nya dan menyentuh tombol hijau  
Well, ini masih pagi, siapa saja tak ada yang mengangkat kan?

Tutt tutt  
Ryeowook memejamkan matanya lagi menunggu. Kedua kelopak matanya sejak tadi memang belum benar-benar terbuka. Pria imut ini baru tersentak sedikit saat mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya diujung telepon sana 

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo." Ujar Ryeowook setelah jeda 3 detik karna tadinya ia memang belum siap.

"Cheogi.. Cheogiyo, nuguseyo?" Tanya Wookie langsung

"Kim Ryeowook"  
Ryeowook dengan mata masih setengah tertutup tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis mendengar suara familiar tersebut menyebutkan namanya (awww)

"Siwon Hyung" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara seraknya  
Siwon mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab

"Ya ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu Ryeonggun?"

"Aku baik hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Wookie sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya bergantian

Suara Ryeowook terdengar parau walaupun ini sudah cukup siang. Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang Ryeonggun lalukan semalam? Apakah dia mabuk? Apa dia menghabiskan malam bersama teman-temannya?  
Perasaan Dan keingintahuan Siwon rasanya memuncak dalam sekejap tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Bogoshiposeoyo, Ryeonggun" ujar Siwon dengan pelan tapi tegas.

Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab pernyataan Siwon barusan. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi disamping kanannya lagi sambil sesekali memejamkan mata sejenak, tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kah kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Siwon, lagi membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"Aniyo" jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. "Tidak saat ini hyung"

Aku pernah merindukanmu tapi bukan saat ini. Batin Ryeowook, tertahan diujung lidahnya.  
Siwon mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar balasan Ryeowook barusan.

Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak tau kalau Siwon mulai ngambek di ujung telepon sana karna pria jni tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana kau tau nomor ku, hyung? Bagaimana kau tau aku sedang berada disini?" Tanya Wookie penasaran

"Magic" jawab Siwon cepat padat dan jelas

"Eyyy" balas Ryeowook dengan suara khas nya.  
Siwon mulai tersenyum lagi mendengar reaksi Wookie

"Hahah, magic Ryeonggun. Kalau kau memang ingin tau, datanglah besok, otte?"

"Hahah.. Kau mengagetkan ku hyung. Aku kira orang aneh siapa yang memberikanku pesan seperti ini. Aigooo" ucap Ryeowook sambil membaca ulang dan memainkan kartu tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.  
Siwon berdecak lidah mendengar ucapan Wookie barusan

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi Ryeonggun, tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi mulai sekarang." Ujar pria tampan ini dengan nada menenangkan.  
Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. _Apakah hyung sudah tau? Bagaimana ia bisa bicara seperti itu? Apakah dia sudah tau semuanya?_

Selama Wookie masih berfikir, Siwon sudah bicara lagi  
"Intinya, temui aku ne. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tiba." Pinta Siwon dengan penuh penekanan kembali seperti CEO Choi yang sedang memerintah anak buahnya

"Eung, aku usahakan Hyung"

"Jangan hanya diusahakan Ryeonggun.. Kau harus datang..." Tapi lalu dalam beberapa detik, CEO Choi sudah kembali lagi mengeluarkan aegyo nya dan mengeluarkan ngambek nya untuk mendapatkan Kim Ryeowook hanya karna satu kalimat yang diucapkannya

"Ne.. Haha arraso hyung.. annyong"

"Annyong ryeowook-ah, sampai bertemu besok ne"

"Eung"  
Ryeowook menyentuh tombol merah di handphone nya sambil tersenyum lagi. 

Selalu seperti ini. Selalu hanya dengan berinteraksi dengan pria ini, mengobrol dengannya, menghabiskan waktu dengannya, entah kenapa bisa membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri tanpa ia sendiri sadari kenapa.

Apakah aku menyukai Siwon hyung? Apa aku mencintainya? Pikir Ryeowook masih menerawang ke langit-langit putih tepat diatas kepalanya.

Percakapan tersebut berlangsung dengan sangat cepat bagi Ryeowook. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup keras saat mendengar suara familiar yang sudah tidak lama ia dengar itu. Ryeowook jadi tidak bisa berpikir tentang apa saja yang ia sudah ucapkan.

Sekarang setelah teleponnya sudah berakhir, Ryeowook baru menginggat ingat lagi apa saja yang ia bicarakan tadi, mengingat ingat semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Siwon barusan.

Hahhh seperti ini kah rasanya senang? Atau terkejut? Atau hanya... Hanya perasaan biasa setiap bertemu teman lama?  
Ryeowook sangat bingung dan penasaran bagaimana Siwon bisa mengontaknya lagi, apalagi di nomor internasionalnya seperti ini. Bagaimana ia tau aku sedang disini? Bagaimana ia tahu aku menginap di kamar ini?

Kembali lagi, walaupun ada begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam otak Wookie, masih ada satu rasa lagi diatas itu yang mendominasi semuanya; satu perasaan yang Ryeowook sendiri tidak tau kenapa terasa mengganjal didalam hatinya. Perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba bisa muncul.

Perasaan senang saat bisa mendengar kabar dari Siwon hyung lagi. Well, pertanyaan pertamanya saja belum terjawab. Apa aku menyukai Siwon hyung?

OooooO

 **Disneyland Entrance Gate 11:00**

"Choi Siwon ssi"

Siwon membalikkan badan saat sebuah suara bernada rendah menyapanya dari belakang. Sepasang mata bulatnya langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat Kim Ryeowook dari jarak yang sangat dekat, mengenakan jaket dan sebuah scarf cukup tebal.

"Ryeowookie" ujar Siwon pelan karna sudah tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa.

"Siwon hyung, hehe" Ryeowook juga hanya tersenyum sedikit awkward tidak tau harus berkata apa

"Hi" Siwon balas tersenyum "bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Siwon refleks tanpa berfikir lagi dengan tiba-tiba

Ryeowook tadinya tertegun sejenak, tapi ia mengangguk kecil.  
Siwon meraih tubuh kecil Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat

"bogoshipeosoyo" ujar Siwon dibelakang kepala Ryeowook. Hampir hilang kendali hanya dengan menciumi harum pria berlesung pipi manis ini.

Aroma Ryeowook sangat menagihkan. Senyum Ryeowook sangatlah menagihkan untuknya. Saat mereka terakhir bertemu Siwon belum bisa melihat Wookie tersenyum lagi dan itu terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

Berbulan-bulan setelahnya Siwon melihat Ryeowook dekat dengan orang lain yang bukanlah dirinya, dan bahkan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan lagi. Tapi sekarang , Siwon merasa semua perasaan itu sudah terbayarkan. Semua penantian dan pengorbanannya terbayarkan dengan kelegaannya bisa melihat Ryeowook lagi, bisa memeluk seorang Kim Ryeowook dengan erat saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat Ryeowook menarik tubuhnya sendiri dan mendorong tubuh tegap Siwon dengan sangaat perlahan, melepaskan pelukan mereka; karna ia tidak tau harus berpelukan sampai kapan kalau menunggu Siwon yang melepaskannya, hehe

"Apa kabar hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum lebarnya

"Nan neun gwenchana. Aku baik baik saja baby" ujar Siwon sambil membelai pipi kanan Ryeowook, membuat sepasang pipi chubby Ryeowook sontak memerah diperlakukan seperti ini. Aigoo, kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba seagresif ini?

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang?" Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Wookie dan menautkan jari-jari mereka, menghangatkan kedua telapak tangan mereka ditengah cuaca yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Ryeowook sendiri yang sebenarnya masih nervous hanya menuruti keinginan Siwon.  
Dan kedua pria ini pun berjalan berdampingan masuk ke taman bermain, siap menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi seharian. 

**OooooO**

 **** **01:00 The Upper House Hong Kong**  
Siwon mengambil sebuah selimut tipis dari lemari, dibukanya selimut itu lebar-lebar, lalu dibeberkannya lah selimut tersebut diatas tubuh kecil Ryeowook yang sedang meringkuk tertidur pulas di ranjang king kamar hotelnya tersebut.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sendiri saat melihat Ryeowook sudah tertidur pulas setelah 1-2 menit keheningan diantara mereka saat Siwon sedang mengecek flight nya untuk kembali ke Korea besok pagi.

 _Dia pasti sangat lelah. Batin_ Siwon. Setelah setengah harian menghabiskan waktu di disneyland hingga kembang api selesai, lalu makan malam, dan masih lanjut ngobrol panjang lebar juga; Ryeowook pasti sudah menahan kantuknya sejak tadi. Jadilah saat hening semenit saja, pria manis ini langsung terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Siwon menyalakan lampu tidur disekeliling tempat tidur, membersihkan wajahnya sendiri dan berganti kaos tidur, lalu tiduran juga di sofa bed kamar; memejamkan matanya dan ikut terlelap dalam sekejap. 

**03:00**  
"Hyung.. Irreonasoyo..."

Suara Ryeowook yang sayup-sayup tertangkap telinganya membuat Siwon sontak langsung membuka mata dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?

"Ada apa? Kenapa Ryeonggun?" Tanya Siwon cepat tanggap.

Walaupun keadaan kamar sudah cukup gelap, tapi setelah Siwon melihat wajah Ryeowook, ia sadari juga kalau Ryeowook sebenarnya masih setengah tertidur atau setengah mengigau

"Tidurlah diranjang hyung... Aku pulang saja..." Gumam Ryeowook lalu hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah membangunkan Siwon kalau saja tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh pria tinggi ini.

Ryeowook memang masih mengenakan kaos dan celana biasanya, karna memang tidak ada niat untuk menginap di tempat Siwon seperti ini tadinya. Karna sudah kemalaman saja hingga akhirnya Ryeowook tidak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya dan tidak sengaja tertidur disana.

Terbangun ditengah pagi seperti ini, mungkin Ryeowook baru sadar dimana ia berada dan tidak enak melihat Siwon tidur di sofa bed, makanya ia membangunkan sang hyung untuk pindah. _Aigoo, anak ini dia pasti merasa tidak enak-an_. Batin Siwon.

Untungnya refleks Siwon sangatlah cepat, ia merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook secara ringan dari belakang dan menggiring pria kecil ini kembali ke ranjang sambil berujar  
"Aniyo.. Nan gwenchanende.. Kembalilah tidur Ryeonggun"

Siwon menarik selimut tebal yang tadinya masih tertata rapi, menuntun Ryeong gun untuk naik keranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan duvet selimut yang tebal dan sangat nyaman tersebut.

Mata Ryeowook yang masih terpejap-pejap masih memberikan seikit penolakan  
"Andweyo.. Hyung.. Hyung juga tidur.." Gumam Ryeowook masih ringkih tidak bisa tenang dibalik selimutnya.

Siwon tersenyum sekilas sembari masih ngantuk juga dan akhirnya naik ke atas ranjang, tiduram disamping nya, memeluk Ryeowook secara tidak langsung karna terbatas selimut tebal tersebut.

"Nde nde.. Hyung juga tidur baby..." Bisik Siwon dibelakang telinga Wookie untuk menenangkannya

"Ssssr... Sssst..." Siwon menenangkan tubuh Wookie yang tadinya masih menggeliat untuk kembali tenang sambil membelai pelan lembaran rambut hitam halusnya.

"Jalja baby. Saranghae." cup. Siwon mengecup kening Ryeowook sekali dan terdiam beberapa detik menunggu hingga nafas Ryeowook sudah kembali teratur.

Setelah memastikan Ryeowook sudah pulas, dengan mata yang masih sangat berat, Siwon pun kembali ke sofa bed nya dan lanjut tidur juga. Ia menghormati Ryeowook dan tidak ingin melecehkannya dengan melampaui batas hubungan mereka saat ini. Siwon tau dirinya mungkin tidak akan bisa berhenti memeluk dan menciumi wajah dan tubuh Ryeowook kalau ia berada didekatnya, makanya Siwon memilih mundur dan tidur di sofa bed saja. Belum waktunya Choi Siwon.. Tahan dulu keinginanmu itu (kekeke) 

**Esok paginya 08:00**  
Ryeowook yang berada sendirian di ruang tidur kamar suite the upper house duduk diujung sofa bed yang menghadap kejendela besar, menatap pemandangan gedung gedung tinggi dihadapannya ditengah pagi yang cerah saat matahari sudah hendak naik.

Ratusan mobil dan orang sibuk berlalu lalang dibawah sana. Senin pagi. Dan dia masih di Hong Kong.  
Kabur sudah semua rencananya untuk kembali ke Seoul hari Minggu malam kemarin. Malah jadi ketiduran disini pula _. Ck. Kim Ryeowook babo._ Pikir Ryeowook sambil masih mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Selagi masih sibuk melamun, tiba tiba pandangan Ryeowook gelap sejenak karna sepasang tangan yang menutup matanya dari belakang

"Eyyy hyunggg" ujar Ryeowook langsung dan meraih jari jari tersebut untuk lepas dari wajahnya. Bau harum dan segar khas habis mandi tercium jelas dari orang dibelakangnya ini. Ryeowook membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat Siwon dengan rambut setengah basah disana sedang terkekeh kecil.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Siwon lalu mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook sekilas dan memposisikan tubuh mereka untuk duduk berdekatan dengan satu sama lain.

"Pagi hyung" balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae, aku membuatmu tidur di sofa tadi malam"

"Eyy. Gwenchana. Aku senang melihatmu pagi ini" ujar Siwon dengan tulus membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil lagi.

Sejak kemarin selalu seperti ini. Ryeowook tidak berhenti tersenyum atau tertawa kecil saat mendengar semua perkataan Siwon, mulai dari yang serius hingga yang tidak.

Keduanya terdiam lagi selama beberapa detik lalu Siwon mulai angkat bicara lagi

"Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau sudah mau menerima ini, baby?"

Siwon meraih sebuah cincin putih dari saku celananya sendiri. Lalu diletakkanlah benda tersebut ditengah telapak tangan kanannya.

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar melihatnya.

"Mollaseoyo hyung..." Jawab Ryeowook dengan ekspresi natural-nya yang tidak pernah bisa membuat Siwon melakukan apapun juga.

"Geurae, kalau begitu aku tidak peduli lagi soal apa namanya hubungan kita" Siwon mengambil pergelangan tangan kiri Ryeowook untuk dikuasainya sendiri "mau menjadi kekasih, tunangan, hubungan tanpa ikatan, apapun itu, pokoknya yang aku tau sekarang.

Mulai saat ini, Kim Ryeowook haru selalu berada disampingku dan tidak boleh pergi lagi, otte?" Siwon memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis kiri Ryeowook secara sepihak.  
Ryeowook tersenyum dan mendecakkan bibirnya sekilas

"Ck. Jinjjaryo hyung.." Ujarnya sambil merengut kecil setengah bercanda

"Wae? Kau mau menolak lagi? Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagi. Choi Ryeowook" ujar Siwon penuh penekanan sambil menatap dalam kedua mata bulat Wookie.

Ryeowook jadi balik bertanya,  
"Kalau aku akan mengikuti semua kemauan Hyung, Hyung mau nya aku melakukan apa?"

"Na?"

"Eung"

"Kalau aku bisa membuat kamu mengikuti keinginanku. Kita akan kembali ke Seoul besok. Menikah esok harinya. Lalu kita pindah ke rumah baru berdua. Hidup disana dengan damai dan Kim Ryeowook resmi menjadi satu-satunya milikku didunia ini." jawab Siwon dengan cepat tanpa berfikir.

"Ya! Hyung!" Ryeowook sontak memukul lengan kekar Siwon ringan saat mendengar jawaban Siwon yang seperti itu.

Kedua pria ini hanya bisa tertawa bahak-bahak berduaan lagi. Tanpa Wookie pernah tau, kalau pipinya memerah dengan sendirinya mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Hahahah, bercanda baby" Siwon meraih tubuh Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak besok juga tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak keberatan mau berstatus apa asalkan bisa selalu mencintaimu" ujar Siwon pelan semakin mendekat dan berakhir tepat ditelinga Ryeowook, lalu meraih tengkuk pria kecil ini dan memepertemukan bibir mereka.

Siwon mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan pelan, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini untuk akhirnya bisa meraih seseorang yang dicintainya. Seseorang yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh yang lain. Hanya Kim Ryeowook satu-satunya orang yang Siwon mau dan bisa cintai.

"nado saranghae Hyung" satu kalimat yang keluar dari Ryeowook, menentramkan degup jantung Choi Siwon. Menjawab semua pertanyaan selama 2 tahun lebih belakangan ini. 

**OoooO**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **Disneyland Hong Kong 13:00**  
"Ryeowook"

"Em"

"Apakah kau punya pacar?"

"Aniyo"

"Apakah kau punya orang baru yang sedang kau sukai?"

"Emm tidak, wae?"

"Kalau begitu kau masih hanya menyukai aku dong? Hehe"

"hahahaha Ya, hyung!" Ryeowook memukul ringan lengan Siwon sembari tertawa kecil sedangkan sebelah lengan pria itu masih bertengger di pundaknya.

"Hahaahah hanya aku yang selama ini kamu sukai kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Aniyo. Bagaimana kau sangat yakin soal hal itu hyung?" Ryeowook masih berusaha menolak dan membela diri.

"Karna aku mencintaimu dan aku tau kalau kamu juga menyukai aku, Kim Ryeowook" jawab Siwon dengan cepat lalu mencuri kecupan di pipi Ryeowook langsung setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut. 

**Disneyland Park 21:05**

Ratusan kepala orang-orang yang berkumpul di amusement park malam itu mengadah keatas, melihat langit hitam yang sedang bersinar terang diwarnai oleh kembang api yang tidak henti-hentinya bergantian menampilkan berbagai warna dan bentuk, membuat ratusan orang tersenyum, beberapa menganga kecil saat meilhatnya.

Salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut adalah Ryeowook. Pria ini menyender di pagar taman sambil mendongakaan wajahnya keatas, percikan warna warni terpantul jelas dari matanya yang jernih.

"wawww waawwww" Ryeowook menganga kecil saat melihat kembang api yang lebih besar, lebih besar lagi. Malam dan hari ini cukup dingin, tapi tidak disangka-sangka hari itu berlalu dengan sangatlah cepat menyenangkan.

Reuni kecil dengan Siwon hyung berlanjut main disini seharian. Ryeowook jadi ingat saat mengalami ini sebelumnya, kapan ya? Oh, lebih dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Perjalanan mereka berdua ke Lotte World lah yang membuat Ryeowook dan SIwon menjadi sangat dekat saat itu; menghapus batas diantara keduanya.

Sekarang, mereka bisa bersenang-senang lagi untuk sehari. Akankah kebahagiaan ini bisa berlanjut? Sejak siang tadi Siwon memang banyak menggodanya. Tapi Ryeowook baru bertemu Siwon lagi hari ini setelah 2 tahun. 2 tahun, waktu yang cukup lama, iya kan?

Mungkin Siwon sendiri sudah punya kekasih. _Atau Siwon mengatakan kalau ia merindukanku hanya untuk membuat memori baik di hari ini, agar bisa menguburnya mulai besok, mengatakan kalau ia sudah punya pacar lain, iya kan?_ Pikiran Ryeowook mulai melayang kemana-mana.

Seharian Ryeowook tidak bertanya soal kehidupan pribadi Siwon sendiri. Ia merasa kurang tertarik untuk mendengar jawabannya _. Ya, mungkin aku takut untuk mendengar kalau Siwon sudah bahagia dengan orang lain_. Wookie hanya ingin menikmati hari itu, dan ia tau saat malam tiba, saat hari besok tiba, mungkin semua nya bisa berubah 180 derajat.

Mungkin Siwon hanya menemuinya untuk sekali ini karna dia sedang di HongKong juga dan untuk mengembalikkan persahabatan mereka.

 _Bogoshiposoyo Ryeowookie_. Ya hyung, aku tau kau merindukanku, dan aku merindukanmu juga. Tapi itu tidak menjamin isi hatimu yang sebenarnya kan? Ya, memang begitu Ryeowook bodoh. Ayolah jangan berharap terlalu banyak kalau tidak mau kecewa… gerutu Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

Wookie membiarkan Siwon menggandengnya, selalu ada didekatnya, sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya, karna ia senang dan menikmati momen-momen seperti itu juga. Tapi Siwon hyung.. dia tidak pernah membicarakan apa-apa soal hubungan mereka, jadi Ryeowook pun juga tidak berani berharap apa-apa.

Hemm.. dinikmati saja momen yang terjadi sekarang Kim Ryeowook.. pikir Ryeowook dalam hati sambil masih menikmati kembang api yang hampir mencapai akhirnya. Sudah lama ia tidak berdebat dalam hati soal perasaannya seperti ini.

Sudah berapa lama Ryeowook menarik diri dari masalah percintaan seperti ini? 1 tahun… 1 setengah tahun? Wookie selalu menarik diri duluan dari orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Hingga akhirnya seorang Choi Siwon lagi lah yang memancing perasaannya untuk bergejolak lagi seperti ini.

Byurrrrr. Kembang api terakhir sudah memudar, ditutup dengan decak kagum beberapa orang, lalu satu persatu grup pengunjung pun bersiap untuk berjalan kembali keluar dari taman bermain tersebut.

Ryeowook akhirnya juga menurunkan dongakan kepalanya sendiri _. Saaa sudah selesai hari ini._ Pikirnya dalam hati. Eh, dimana Siwon hyung?

Ryeowook menengok-nengok kesebelahnya tapi tidak menemukan pria tinggi itu. Padahal tadi dia masih berada disini. Emmmm…

Ryeowook mulai mencari lebih jauh kesekelilingnya. Baru dua langkah ia maju kedepan sendirian, tiba-tiba jantung Ryeowook dibuat berdegup dengan cepat saat melihat seseorang dihadapannya saat ini. Mulut Ryeowook ternganga kecil dan ia mengadah sedikit lagi keatas. Melihat ikatan sepuluh balon warna pastel yang dijadikan satu ikatan, dibawa oleh seorang pria tinggi berwajah tampan dengan senyum lebar menatap lembut kearahnya.

"hyung…" Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata-kata apalagi melihat kejutan yang Siwon buat lagi seperti ini.

Dalam sekejap Ryeowook hanya bisa terus menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya saat Siwon menghampiri dirinya, dengan sekotak cincin dan seikat balon. Membuka kotak kecill tersebut dan berkata:

"maukah kau menjadi tunanganku, Kim Ryeowook?"

OoooO

 **10 menit kemudian**

Siwon dan Ryeowook berjalan berdampingan menyusuri taman luar menuju tempat parkir mobil. Ditemani pohon palem berjejeran tinggi dikanan dan kiri dan beberapa keluarga kecil lokal disekeliling mereka yang juga hendak pulang; Siwon masih bergandengan tangan dengan Wookie yang sebelah tangan kanannya sedang membawa ikatan balon pemberiannya tadi.

"kau yakin tidak mau menerima pertunangan ini? Kyuhyun saja sudah ada Changmin. Yakin kamu masih mau sendiri saja, Ryeonggun?" tanya Siwon lagi masih penasaran, yang membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa saja mendengarnya.

"ahhahahahahahah dari mana kau bisa tau Hyung?" Wookie sungguh bingung bagaimana Siwon bisa tau beberapa hal bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang ia ketahui.

"adalah… jinjjaryo… Ryeonggun… Kyuhyun saja sudah menemukan pendampingnya. Aku juga membutuhkan pendampingku baby" ujar Siwon dengan setengah memelas, melepas tautan tangan mereka dan menggaet leher Ryeowook

"aniyeyo.. aku kan tidak pernah menolak, kan, hyung? Yaksokeyo, aku tidak akan pergi lagi" ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum lebarnya yang lagi bisa membungkam Siwon diam seribu bahasa saat melihat senyum tersebut.

Ryeowook sudah meminta maaf soal kepergiannya begitu saja 2 tahun lalu. 2 pria ini sudah memperjelas semuanya selagi sela-sela mereka bermain di dalam tadi. "aniyo.. bukan salahmu Ryeonggunn" ujar Siwon saat itu.

Ryeowook lega Siwon masih mengerti posisi nya saat ini.

Ryeowook lega ia bisa bertemu dengan Siwon lagi secepat ini. 2 tahun rasa bersalahnya pada Siwon tertahan, menghasilkan rasa rindu pada sosok Siwon yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dan merasa tenang.

Apalagi setelah diberi kejutan seperti tadi, Ryeowook sangat kaget dan senang melihat Siwon yang ternyata tidak berubah. Ya, Ryeowook tidak munafik kalau ia lega, ia senang melihat Siwon masih menaruh perasaan padanya, bahkan setelah semua yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini.

Ryeowook tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini lagi. Ia berjanji tidak akan mempermainkan Siwon lagi; Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa berdoa semoga kedepannya tidak akan ada penghalang serius lainnya lagi didalam hubungan mereka.

 _Gomawoyo, Siwon hyung. Terima kasih sudah susah payah mau mencariku dan menghampiriku lagi_. Ucap Ryeowook dalam hati di perjalanan menuju tempat makan malam saat mereka berdua duduk diam didalam mobil berdampingan menikmati view malam kota Hong Kong.

 **TBC/END? (ini nanya serius)**

 **Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah baca!**


End file.
